Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Complete! This takes place after Passion of Oneself. Strange things begin to happen in Tokyo, then the new mysterious villain plans on taking an important soul of one of the Senshi!
1. 34 Birthday Greetings of Doom!

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 34 of Passion of Oneself Episode 01 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul  
  
"Birthday Greetings of Doom!"  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!  
  
34  
  
There comes a time in one's life when you must know what the other person is feeling. This is that time when one girl Usagi stands up to protect the well being of the other; Rei Hino.  
  
April 16, 1999  
  
Tomorrow, will be Rei's birthday! And one girl is definitely excited about it.  
  
"Hey Rei."  
  
Usagi spoke up to Rei.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?"  
  
Rei answered.  
  
"Tomorrow is your birthday. What do you want?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Just for you to be there. That's all."  
  
Rei answered.  
  
"You don't want any new Mangas?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Nah. Just for you to be with me is all."  
  
Rei answered simply.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The next day, April 17, 1999...  
  
Usagi talked with Makoto and Constance.  
  
"What's up with Rei-Chan?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"What's wrong with Rei?"  
  
Makoto answered.  
  
"Yesterday, when I asked her what she wanted for her birthday,  
she said that she just wanted be there to be with her."  
  
Usagi replied.  
  
"Do you make any sense of it?"  
  
Constance asked  
  
"Well, lot of times Rei doesn't make sense anyway, it's not until later when we really understand what she really means."  
  
Makoto answered.  
  
"I see. Maybe it will become clear to me. Hey, I'll catch you two later..."  
  
Usagi stated and then ran off.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Near the park. A sinister figure appears out of nowhere. It has no physical form. It begins to speak.  
  
"I must find a host for me to regain power in... that must be a Shinto Shrine over there... yes... that will do nicely!!!"  
  
The weak spirit spoke in an almost sinister slithering voice.  
At the Shrine, Rei Hino was about to go to the Juuban district to meet up with Ami and Minako. But before she could, the spirit entered her body and now controlled her! To her mind,  
the spirit spoke to her.  
  
"You'll do my bidding!"  
  
The spirit hissed.  
  
"Yes... master... I'll do as you wish..."  
  
Rei responded.  
  
"Now... walk downtown Tokyo and await my further instructions!"  
  
The spirit hissed from within her.  
  
"Yes... master..."  
  
Rei obeyed without question. Rei walked down off the steps of the Hikawa Shrine and into Juuban district. Then as she walked down the street. The spirit told her to stop.  
  
"Stop here..."  
  
The spirit hissed at her.  
  
Rei no longer could reply but did as asked.  
  
"Now, you'll steal holy artifacts from this store!"  
  
The spirit hissed. Rei did as commanded. She went inside the store and stole different types of religious artifacts.  
The store manager tried to stop her, but the spirit spoke in Rei's place in a deep male voice.  
  
"Out of my way fool!"  
  
The spirit hissed as Rei pushed him out of the store and into the street. Rei walked down the street with the holy artifacts in hand and put them in a trash can.  
  
"There's a match. Burn them with the newspapers in the trash can!"  
  
The spirit hissed. Rei obeyed. The trash can started burning the contents.  
  
"Now, let's go."  
  
The spirit hissed. Rei continued to walk down the street. Ami and Minako saw Rei and talked to her.  
  
"Are you okay Rei-Chan?"  
  
Ami asked.  
  
"Tell them, you're fine and to not bother you again."  
  
The spirit hissed in Rei's head.  
  
"I am fine Ami! Do not bother me again! Get lost!"  
  
Rei responded hasher than usual. Rei walked down the street until she was out of sight.  
  
"Now, let's go the park and I will talk complete control of your miserable body!"  
  
The spirit hissed. Rei did as commanded and walk to a near by park. Then Rei stopped. An energy started to overtake Rei and in a matter of moments, Rei was gone and in her place was a demon!  
  
"I am the Pyromaniac Demon! I will engulf this world in flames!"  
  
The demon laughed! Then the demon shot out flames from her fingers and burned nearby shrubs, bushes, and trees. People were screaming.  
Makoto and Constance were near the park.  
  
"It's a Youma!"  
  
Makoto cried.  
  
"We should take care of it."  
  
Constance replied.  
  
"Let's call the others."  
  
Makoto commented and then touched her communicator,  
  
"Everyone, to the park on the double! It's a Youma!"  
  
Makoto cried with the sound of the most urgency.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Red Moon Power!"  
  
Makoto and Constance cried.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
The two girls cried in unison. Makoto and Constance transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Red Moon. Soon all the Senshi was there.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
All the attacks and did no damage to the Pyromaniac!  
  
"Is that all you pretty girls got?"  
  
The demon hissed. A red rose dropped to the ground.  
  
"Demons who tries to harm girls ought to be punished!  
By the way girls, I can't find Rei anywhere."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stated.  
  
"Let's finish this! World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune cried as they made their attacks. Something inside Cosmos Sailor Moon's head clicked and Usagi remembered what Rei said the day before.  
  
"Tomorrow is your birthday. What do you want?"  
  
Usagi asked.  
  
"Just for you to be there. That's all."  
  
Usagi remembered what Rei said and hurried to beat Uranus and Neptune's attacks. She took them on herself and guarded the Youma which was Rei.  
  
"Sailor Moon! What in the world are you doing?"  
  
Pluto asked.  
  
"You can't hurt one of my own!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon cried out in a loud voice.  
  
"It's not one of us. It's a monster!"  
  
Jupiter tried to reason with Usagi. Usagi stood firm in her belief.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Rei! The Youma is Rei! Do you want to kill Rei? Well, do you?"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Uranus replied.  
  
"I'll check my mirror! Aqua Mirror Reflector!"  
  
Neptune answered and checked her mirror. It showed the monster and then revealed it was indeed Rei.  
  
"How do we save her?"  
  
Jupiter asked.  
  
"I know! Rei listen to me! You got to expel the demon from you!  
Fight it Rei! Fight it!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon told Rei which was inside the Youma. Rei started fighting the Youma. A white energy built up and separated Rei from the Youma!  
  
"Rei, are you okay Rei?"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon asked her.  
  
"Usagi, you granted my birthday wish!"  
  
Rei replied in a weak voice.  
  
"I didn't understand what you said until a moment ago."  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"Thank you Usagi! Now to you Pyromaniac! No one possesses my own body and gets away with it! Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
Rei first spoke to Usagi and then to the monster and transformed into Super Sailor Mars. Mars got her flame arrows ready.  
  
"By my own hand you'll be finished! Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Super Sailor Mars cried as her flaming arrows hit Pyromaniac and destroyed him. Mars turned to Usagi.  
  
"Thank you Usagi for believing in me."  
  
Mars thanked her.  
  
"Your welcome Rei. Happy birthday! I love you!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon hugged Super Sailor Mars.  
  
From above a sinister voice laughs...  
  
"It seems my theory was correct! There are soldiers who protect this puny world! This will be fun!"  
  
The mysterious villain laughs as this episode closes.  
  
This episode was completed on: 11/01/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	2. 35 The Emissary, Part I

Passion of Oneself  
  
Episode 35 of Passion of Oneself Episode 02 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul  
  
"The Emissary, Part I"  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Prince Nicolas Fisk will appear regularly beginning with this episode! Enjoy!  
  
By: (The Crystal Knight)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.  
  
Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!  
  
35  
  
A jet landed at Tokyo International Airport. In the airport,  
Constance, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were awaiting the arrival of Prince Nicolas. The media were waiting for him as well. However, Usagi couldn't stand the media. Reporters swarmed over at the terminal where people were waiting for planes to take off and arrive. Mamoru felt uneasy too. Rei tried to ignore the media. Out of the walkway that connected the plane to the terminal came Prince Nicolas Fisk. He was dressed casually and not the formal attire that he normally wears. Constance greeted him.  
  
"Welcome back Prince Nicolas!"  
  
She greeted him. She had a red dress that was made of cotton. Her hair was just like her sister. He smiled when he saw her come to him.  
  
"I can notice you from a long distance! You're so bubbly and full of energy."  
  
He told her.  
  
"I know. Usagi and I are exactly alike!"  
  
Constance replied. Suddenly the media started hovering around Constance and Prince Fisk. Reporters started asking questions.  
This caused Usagi to snap! Usagi grabbed a microphone and spoke to them.  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU GET INTO ANY FAMOUS PERSON'S BUSINESS JUST LIKE IT WAS YOUR OWN! STAY OUT!"  
  
Usagi warned them.  
  
"Well, coming from a person who's Sailor Moon, I'd never thought that Sailor Moon could be so rude!"  
  
The reporter lashed back.  
  
"It has nothing to do with me! It has to do with my sister Constance and Prince Fisk! Just stay out and let me be!  
Come on, let's go guys!"  
  
Usagi told the reporter and started to walk away. The others followed suit.  
  
Later...  
  
"Usagi, why did you get so angry at that reporter?"  
  
Rei asked.  
  
"Because, the media always do that. Besides they made me mad."  
  
Usagi answered.  
  
"I see. Serves them right! The media always do that. Look what they did to Princess Diana. She died because the media and those associated with them wouldn't leave Princess Diana alone!"  
  
Rei responded.  
  
"I'd never thought you would take Usagi's side."  
  
Makoto stated.  
  
"Hey, girls! Let's not fight and let's all go to the beach and celebrate Prince Nicolas's arrival here in Tokyo."  
  
Mamoru told the others. He didn't want no debates or arguments from the girls. He couldn't stand it.  
  
Later, Mamoru, Nicolas, The Inner and Outer Senshi all went to the beach.  
  
"Hey Prince Nicolas! The water's great! Come join the fun!"  
  
Makoto challenged him. Prince Nicolas was sitting on the beach along with Mamoru and Ami who was studying a textbook for an exam which was still weeks away.  
  
"Please Makoto, just Nicolas."  
  
Prince Nicolas urged her.  
  
"Okay, you can call me 'Mako-Chan'. Everyone calls me that."  
  
Makoto answered him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He agreed. Suddenly Usagi was knocked under what seemed to be an underwater current! Usagi struggled to get back up on her own power, but she was losing this fight.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
They both cried. Then Super Sailor Neptune and Super Sailor Mercury dove in the water to get Usagi up. Finally after a few minutes, they rescued Usagi. Then Neptune used her attack on the water.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
She cried which knocked a demon out of the water and on to the beach! Then the other Sailor Senshi transformed.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Cosmos Moon Power!"  
  
"Red Moon Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
They all cried.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget me!"  
  
Prince Nicolas told them.  
  
"How? You can't transform!"  
  
Sailor Red Moon questioned him.  
  
"Yes I can. Your father gave to me recently a device that the ancient Vikings used to use just before they would go into battle!  
So I am going to aide you!"  
  
Prince Nicolas explained. Everyone watched as Prince Nicolas got the Viking Transformation Key out. He held it in the air. And he spoke,  
  
"Viking Power! Ha!"  
  
Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like Nicolas, but with Armor and an Axe.  
  
"Okay Demon! Try me on for size!"  
  
The Great Viking spoke.  
  
"Ha! You foolish human have no power over me!"  
  
The demon spoke.  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
Super Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I am the Aqua Evaporator! I will suck all the water dry from your puny bodies!"  
  
The demon spoke to them.  
  
"Enough for words... World Shaking!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The two powers hit the demon, but caused no damage.  
  
"DAMN! What do we do?"  
  
Mars asked.  
  
"Wait! It's made of water! So, first we need to solidify it with Earth. Earth can absorb water. Then use a cold water to freeze the Earth! Then use thunder and fire to scorch it!"  
  
The Great Viking told them.  
  
"Right! Earth Soil Flood!"  
  
Super Sailor Earth cried. A flood of soft soil covered the demon.  
  
"Aqua Spray!"  
  
Super Sailor Mercury cried freezing the demon which was covered with Earth soil.  
  
"Viking Thunder!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
The three attacks came together and blasted the demon.  
  
"NOW, Cosmos Sailor Moon!"  
  
Commanded Uranus.  
  
"Right! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.  
The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards the Aqua Evaporator destroying it and turning it into silver dust.  
  
"Good job, Nicolas!"  
  
Cosmos Sailor Moon congratulated him.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
He thanked her. The out of nowhere came a shrouded figure. The figure continued walking until he came to a stop.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mars asked.  
  
"I am the Emissary. An Agent of nothing! I have come to warn you!"  
  
The Emissary spoke to them.  
  
"To warn us?"  
  
Jupiter asked.  
  
"Of the impending danger that waits for one of you... for that person... there is no escape of what lies ahead!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
This episode was completed on: 11/03/2004  
  
Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!  
  
Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	3. 36 The Emissary, Part II

Passion of Oneself

Episode 36 of Passion of Oneself Episode 03 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul

"The Emissary, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!

36

In front of them stood 'the emissary.' A being that was very mysterious and suspicious. He came to warn them about an upcoming doom and danger to one of them.

"Can't you tell us which one will be in danger?"

Pluto asked.

"If I did, you would be prepared. However, I don't know who it is.  
You'll have to figure it out who you think would be in the most danger."

The Emissary replied.

"Who are you really?"

Cosmos Sailor Moon asked.

"I am an agent of nothing. I came to warn you. I must go. Farewell."

The Emissary responded again, but before they could ask another question. The Emissary was gone.

"What do we do now?"

Sailor Red Moon asked.

"I don't know. We shouldn't stay here. We should go somewhere safe And talk." Super Sailor Mars commented.

"Right. Let's go."

Super Sailor Uranus agreed.

Later, everyone was at the apartment of Prince Nicolas Fisk, Princess Conformity's new boyfriend of sorts. Prince Nicolas's Apartment was decorated with Viking artifacts. Everyone was in Awe of his great collection.

"Wow! How long have you been collecting this stuff?"

Usagi asked.

"Ever since I was born."

Nicolas responded happily.

"Now let's get to business."

Rei interrupted. Then she continued.

"The Emissary warned that something would happen to one of us,  
But who?"

Rei asked as she looked at Usagi. Usagi gave a shock and then spoke.

"Surely it isn't me?"

Usagi questioned.

"It could be, but we don't know yet. All we know is we have a mysterious new enemy that hasn't revealed himself yet. We need to be careful. And Usagi, same goes for you. If this new enemy targets one of us. Let's say it is you, then our team is doomed!"

Rei let it out straight. She knew of the dangers if someone was targeting them, she knew they would be powerless against this new enemy.

"Right." Luna spoke up and then continued, "this new villain must be trying to weaken us by sending monsters that we aren't used to fighting. Everyone, please be on guard."

"I agree."

Mamoru agreed with Luna. And then he continued, "let's get on with our day. If something happens we'll notify you."

The Senshi knew that they had a big mystery on their hands and they knew they must solve it. But, that's for another time.

Later on, Mamoru and Usagi were walking.

"Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi questioned.

"Yes?"

Mamoru replied.

"Do you love me enough to keep me safe?"

Usagi asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

He replied as he smiled.

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked him. Then she hugged him. Some questions remain.

Who is the new enemy?

Who is the Emissary?

Who will be the Emissary's Victim?

All the answers lie ahead on Passion of Oneself II! Be there!

This episode was completed on: 11/13/2004

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	4. 37 Unfinished Business, Part I

Passion of Oneself

Episode 37 of Passion of Oneself Episode 04 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul

"Unfinished Business, Part I"

Rated: PG-13

Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Prince Nicolas Fisk will appear regularly beginning with this episode! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!

37

Constance had a nightmare. In it she dreamed the following scenario:

Dream Sequence

"Sister, you are out of your mind!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon replied.

"So be it!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"Take this!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon fired her staff at Cosmos Sailor Moon.  
Cosmos Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"See, I will destroy you!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"I don't think so! Cosmos Wave Encircle!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon got up from the ground and used her staff. Super Sailor Blood Moon fell to the ground.

"I don't get it why you continue to be this way?"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"Because, I am evil! That's why."

Super Sailor Blood Moon answered.

"You weren't mean to be evil!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"Then die! GO TO HELL!!!!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon yelled as she was going to strike, but she couldn't do it. Cosmos Sailor Moon looked surprised. She thought she was safe, but Super Sailor Blood Moon blasted her anyway.  
Cosmos Sailor Moon fell back to the ground.

"MAN!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"This is the end! DIE!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon stated as she about to make another attack.  
Then Cosmos Sailor Moon used her weapon and knocked Super Sailor Blood Moon's weapons out of her hands and Super Sailor Blood Moon fell to the ground. Cosmos Sailor Moon retransformed back into Princess Serenity. Super Sailor Blood Moon was also retransformed.  
Then Princess Conformity got up and grabbed her evil sword and planned on striking her sister. Her sister spoke.

"Conformity, if you are going to kill me then do it! KILL! I won't stand it to see my loved one go on a rampage and hurt her own sister! So if it appeases your anger, then KILL ME!!!!"

Princess Serenity told her sister. This gave her the opportunity to do just that. Sailor Blood Moon hurled her staff at Cosmos Sailor Moon. The staff hit her in the chest. Her uniform was torn as blood came gushing out.

End Dream Sequence

Then Constance woke up. Constance got up and went to the balcony of the Tsukinos. Usagi heard her get up.

"Sis, are you okay?"

Usagi asked in a worried tone.

"What I did back then when I was evil still tries to haunt me."

Conformity answered.

"What happened in your dream?"

Usagi asked.

"You remember when you saved and cleansed by crystal?"

Constance asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Usagi questioned her.

"Well, in my dream, instead of you cleansing you, I killed you.  
Those evil days still haunt me."

Constance stated.

"Hey, don't worry. You have me right?"

Usagi asked in a consoling tone.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Constance thanked and then hugged her.

Later...

Usagi was walking with Umino and Naru.

"It's been a long time since we were together."

Naru stated.

"Yeah."

Usagi agreed.

"Everyone still say that they're glad you are a hero."

Naru commented.

"I am no hero, Naru. I am just doing my job."

Usagi defended herself in replying that she was no hero.

"Well, anyway. I am always so glad to see you again."

Naru told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked her.

Elsewhere...

Evil was brewing and started to take shape. It was Sailor Blood Moon. She was the true embodiment of evil. Sailor Blood Moon started going on a rampage. Sailor Blood Moon grabbed her staff and looked for a victim. She looked a saw a person on stage giving a presentation. Then she hurled her staff and stabbed the woman on stage. Sailor Blood Moon ran up to the slain woman and smeared the blood of the woman on her own body. Then she spoke to the crowd.

"The reign of terror of Sailor Blood Moon has arrived again!"

Sailor Blood Moon yelled to the crowd.

"Who's next?"

She asked. People were running around in a panic. Makoto and Constance saw it. Sailor Blood Moon noticed Constance.

"So, your are the Moon Princess Conformity, my counter part. So you came clean and joined the Sailor Losers! Why don't you join me? We will be unstoppable!"

Sailor Blood Moon offered to Constance.

"Sorry, Sailor Blood Moon! I decline."

Constance stood firm on her decision. This made Sailor Blood Moon angry.

"So Be it! You'll regret what you said!"

Sailor Blood Moon spoke to Constance and vanished from her sight.

"Man! I can't believe this! My own nightmare has come to life!"

Constance spoke in a tone that was harsh.

"Well, don't lose heart, Constance. This will be a test for you to see if you can overcome your worst nightmare that has come to life."

Makoto tried to console Constance.

"Thanks, Mako-San!"

Constance thanked her.

Once again... elsewhere...

Sailor Blood Moon returned out of nowhere and looked for her next victim.

"Ah! There you are! A policeman! Prepare to meet your maker!"

Sailor Blood Moon talked to herself as she threw her staff at the policeman as her staff hit his chest and caused blood to go everywhere. The police scrambled in trying to get Sailor Blood Moon,  
but she vanished before they could arrest her.

A little later, Makoto and Constance were walking by where the policeman had gotten stabbed. A policeman saw her and went up to her.

"You killed this policeman. You're under arrest for the murder of Officer Yoshi."

The policeman told her has he got his cuffs out and arrested her.

"I am not the one! My doppelganger did it!"

Constance protested.

"Save it for the judge!"

The policeman stated. Makoto looked stunned.

"Mako-San, go inform the others! Tell them that they need to bail me out!"

Constance yelled back as the policeman dragged her away.

"Right!"

Makoto agreed. Makoto got her communicator and got a hold of the others.

"Minna! We have trouble! Sailor Blood Moon has returned and Constance got arrested! Minna! This is an emergency meeting.  
Meet me at the Hikawa Shrine as soon as possible."

Makoto urged the others. Makoto ran to the Hikawa Shrine.

At the Hikawa Shrine...

Makoto came running up the steps where everyone else was waiting.

"Mako-Chan! Are you okay?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Makoto replied.

"What happened?"

Prince Nicolas asked.

"Sailor Blood Moon returned somehow and has begun to kill people like 1,000 years ago. Constance was with me the whole time and she is innocent!"

Makoto yelled as she answered Prince Nicolas's question.

"Then we must convince the police that she is innocent."

Haruka stated.

"Right. Usagi maybe you should..."

Rei started as Sailor Blood Moon appeared and cut her off.

"Yes... maybe Usagi should let me deal with something that she interfered back then!"

Sailor Blood Moon told her.

"What do you want?"

Usagi snarled.

"I want to you help me continue with my plan..."

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"What?"

Usagi asked.

"My... UNFINISHED BUSINESS!"

TO BE CONTINUED....

This episode was completed on: 11/15/2004

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	5. 38 Unfinished Business, Part II

Passion of Oneself

Episode 38 of Passion of Oneself Episode 05 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul

"Unfinished Business, Part II"

Rated: PG-13

Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Prince Nicolas Fisk will appear regularly beginning with this episode! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!

38

"Unfinished Business? Why?"

Usagi asked.

"Because when you cleansed the Red Crystal, I was expelled from your sister's body and left to face a horrible existence alone! It's you that I am seeking my revenge! If it wasn't for you, your sister would still be possessed and I would still be killing people today!"

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"Well, you have been killing people today."

"NO!"

Sailor Blood Moon pointed her staff at Usagi.

"NO! I committed those killings because I was angry of what YOU did."

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"Well, you won't get no sympathy from me from me! Be gone demon!"

Usagi snarled.

"Very well then, I will kill more in order to drag your sister out into the open."

Sailor Blood Moon snarled back at Usagi and vanished.

"I got to persuade the police to let Constance out or Tokyo will be under her evil clutches!"

Usagi spoke in a harsh tone. Usagi ran off.

"Poor girl."

Prince Nicolas stated, everyone, we must defend the city against this evil!"

Mamoru stated.

"Right!"

Everyone agreed.

Elsewhere...

Sailor Blood Moon started killing people just to get Constance to come out in the open. In jail, Constance sat in the cell with bunch of other women. A television nearby showed the latest development with Sailor Blood Moon. The policeman who arrested Constance noticed that Sailor Blood Moon was still out there causing havoc.

"Well little lady, I guess you were telling the truth. I can't stand it anymore! You need to defeat her! Here, I am letting you out. I will get the charges dropped! Just go out there and stop her!"

The policeman commanded.

"Yes, I understand officer. I want you to know, I was once like Sailor Blood Moon; I was evil and to the bone. I did a lot of evil back then. This will be my time of redemption of the evil I caused back then."

Constance replied as she transformed into Princess Conformity.

"Here, your crystal. I think you'll need it!"

The policeman stated.

"Right. Thanks!"

Princess Conformity thanked him. She grabbed her crystal and walked out of the cell and out of the jail and on to the street.

Minutes later...

"I guess, she's not going to be here!"

Sailor Blood Moon mocked the Senshi.

"She'll be here!"

Usagi mocked back. Then out of nowhere arrived Princess Conformity.

"Well look we have here! Princess Conformity herself."

Sailor Blood Moon spoke.

"I will defeat you!"

Princess Conformity stated.

"Let's see what you got!"

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"I will! Red Moon Power, Make Up!"

Princess Conformity agreed and transformed into Sailor Red Moon.

"Well, you look familiar. Ah know, it's just like my costume! It's red! It's still stained with the blood of those innocents that you have killed back then!"

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"I will make everything right again!"

Sailor Red Moon stated.

"Really? HA! Don't make me laugh! Here! Feel some of my powers!"

Sailor Blood Moon told her counter part and sent a wave of energy at Sailor Red Moon. Sailor Red Moon fell to the ground. Sailor Red Moon struggled to get back on her feet. Finally she was up and started running towards Sailor Blood Moon.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Sailor Red Moon as she started using her staff like a sword. Sailor Blood did the same in blocking and then attacking again. Sailor Red Moon would block it again. Finally, Sailor Blood Moon knocked Sailor Red Moon to the ground.

"I won't be defeated by you! I will make a vow today. I will defeat you once and for all!"

Sailor Red Moon stated. Usagi wanted to help her sister, but Mamoru and Prince Nicolas stopped her.

"No, Usagi! It's best that your sister fight her own battle. This is a personal battle to rid of the worst evil. Just pray that she'll be successful."

Prince Nicolas. Usagi looked defeated, but replied,

"Okay."

Usagi replied. Sailor Red Moon used every ounce of energy to try to get up and muster every last ounce of strength. She spoke.

"Princess Mia, please forgive of my evil ways that I did back then!  
Please give me the redemption and strength that I need to beat Sailor Blood Moon!"

Sailor Red Moon spoke as she yelled.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Sailor Red Moon yelled as a white light overtook her and she was enclosed with white light. Her costume turned totally white. Her staff turned into a thin long sword which was also white. It obviously was made of silver. Everyone was stunned. Then Sailor Red Moon spoke once again,

"See Sailor Blood Moon, it is not possible for Sailor Red Moon to defeat you, but it possible for Sailor White Moon to do so!  
YES! I am now Sailor White Moon! I have received redemption!  
So, evil be gone! Silver Sword Power Up!"

Sailor White Moon told Sailor Blood Moon. Then Sailor White Moon continued again,

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword at Sailor Blood Moon. Sailor Blood Moon cried the most awful cry. Her costume disappeared as well as her flesh. All was left was the skeleton.  
The skeleton turned to dust. Everyone cheered. Kids ran up to Sailor White Moon.

"You look so pretty!"

A kid cheered.

"Thanks."

Sailor White Moon. Usagi went to her sister.

"Sis, congrats on your victory!"

Usagi congratulated her.

"Thanks! It's a new beginning for me. Now I have been redeemed.  
I am now Sailor White Moon and can use the second most powerful sword in the universe!"

Sailor White Moon replied.

"What's the most powerful sword in the universe?"

Usagi asked.

"The Silver Millennium Saber!"

Sailor White Moon answered.

"The Silver Millennium Saber?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, but it is not known where the sword is today!"

Sailor White Moon answered.

"Cool."

Makoto replied.

"And I don't have to live in fear anymore about my past."

Sailor White Moon stated.

In another place... a voice can be heard...

"That's another successful experiment. Now for the real test!"

The mysterious villain tells himself.

This episode was completed on: 11/15/2004

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	6. 39 Galaxy Star Power, Part I

Passion of Oneself

Episode 39 of Passion of Oneself Episode 06 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul

"Galaxy Star Power, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Prince Nicolas Fisk will appear regularly beginning with this episode! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!

39

Sailor White Moon stood victorious. She defeated a great evil and lived to tell about it. She started to retransform and when she did her red crystal was now white!

"Hey sis, did you see! The Red Crystal is now white!"  
Usagi spoke with excitement.  
"Yeah I noticed."  
The crystal was now white, which symbolizes purity, cleansing, and redemption.  
"So, what happens now?"  
Rei asked.  
"I wouldn't stay around to find out what our new mysterious enemy has in store for us."  
Haruka advised.  
"Agreed."  
Usagi answered. However, their plans to leave were short lived when the mysterious new enemy revived some familiar villains. Out of nowhere appeared the villains of the Chaos Moon. Queen Aegirine and her cronies.  
"Well, Sailor Senshi. Did you ever think that you would ever fight us again?"  
Queen Aegirine asked.  
"We beat you once and we can beat you again."  
Usagi snarled at Queen Aegirine.  
"You cannot beat us in the same way like last time!"  
Queen Aegirine announced being sure of what she was talking about.  
"Well, let's try it girls!"  
Rei challenged the others!  
"RIGHT!"  
All the girls yelled in response. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus,  
Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were going to transform, but their transformation sticks were sent out of their hands landed into the hands of Queen Aegirine.

"See what I do to your transformation sticks!"  
She spoke as she crushed the transformation sticks.  
"You soldiers and now powerless. And Conformity and Serenity know very well that they are powerless against me. Since you aren't worthy, I will leave to destroy Tokyo! Farewell!"  
Queen Aegirine spoke as her henchmen and herself vanished.  
"What do we do?"  
Rei asked.  
"I don't know."  
Makoto answered unsure.  
"Okay everyone. Let's meet again at the Hikawa Shrine. We can continue our problem there."  
Rei commanded.  
"Right."  
Everyone agreed.  
Later... at the Hikawa Shrine.  
"So Luna... that's what happened."  
Rei explained the story of what happened to them to Luna. Luna was moving her tail back and forth, as she thought of a remedy for the powerless Senshi. However, Luna had no answers.  
"Sorry. I have no answers for you. I wish I had something for you."  
Luna answered in a sorry tone.  
"Then maybe I can help."  
A familiar voice spoke.

"Galaxia?"  
Usagi asked. "Yes. It is I."

Galaxia replied as she appeared. She was wearing an orange sundress.  
"Can you help us?"  
Rei asked.  
"Yes I can."  
Galaxia answered.  
"Good, but how?"  
Minako asked.  
"I don't think you would like the answer I have."  
Galaxia explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because you just wouldn't like my method is why."  
Galaxia tried to explain.  
"Can you just spill the beans?"  
Haruka replied as she started to get agitated.  
"Please tell us."  
Michiru pleaded.  
"Very well. I warned you. The only way you can have new powers is if I extinguish my own life. Then you will have new powers again.

This time, they will be stronger and better."  
Galaxia explained.  
"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'LL LET YOU DO THAT!!!!"  
Usagi yelled insisting there was another way.  
"Moon Princess, please know this. There is no other way.  
Do you want your friends to have new powers?"

Galaxia asked.  
"Yes."  
Usagi replied.  
"Good. Since I am a fair person, I'll let you all think of what you really want. I'll be back the same time tomorrow. Farewell."  
Galaxia told them and vanished.  
"Well, should we let her extinguish her own life?"  
Hotaru asked.  
"Well, I know we don't approve it. But it has to be done!"  
Ami analyzed the situation.  
"She's right. Queen Aegirine will do a lot of damage. So, let's all agree to let her extinguish her life so we may have new powers."  
Setsuna told the others.  
"Okay. Then we'll give Galaxia our reply tomorrow."  
Usagi agreed with the others.  
TO BE CONTINUED....

This episode was completed on: 11/16/2004

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	7. 40 Galaxy Star Power, Part II

Passion of Oneself

Episode 40 of Passion of Oneself Episode 07 of Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul

"Galaxy Star Power, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This series takes place after 'Passion of Oneself I'. Make sure you read it first! Episodes 34-40 will actually be a continuance of the first season (series), but will be led by a mysterious villain! This new villain will make himself known soon! Prince Nicolas Fisk will appear regularly beginning with this episode! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity a.k.a. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks ya'll!

40

Usagi and Constance were walking down the street talking among themselves.

"The Senshi has a tough decision before them, right?"

Constance asked her sister. Constance had red hair with odangos like Usagi. Usagi had blond hair and Odangos too. Both knew that the Senshi had a decision to make. And making the right decision would mean the end of Galaxia. Usagi finally answered her sister.

"Yes it is a tough decision. Either let the Chaos Moon win or receive the new power which will mean the end of Galaxia."

Usagi replied. Usagi felt quiet today and really wasn't in the mood for anyone to come and ruin her day. Just like Queen Aegirine who last time reversed the DNA of Princess Serenity and caused to Usagi to return. However, Usagi knew that she would always be the Moon Princess and that her friends would love her anyway. Finally they arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Did you guys decide?"

Usagi asked. She was concerned with the situation at hand.  
And everyone knew what that meant. Aegirine! She had returned to life thanks to an unknown and unnamed villain which had determined not to reveal himself to the Senshi. Setsuna spoke up for the others.

"Yes. We need the new powers."

Setsuna started. She didn't like the fact that someone else had to die so they could get powers. Rei stood up and spoke harshly.

"I protest though! Make my opinions be known! I agree we need new powers, but I feel that Galaxia shouldn't end her life because we need power! I don't want it to happen, however I know we need this new power so I'll let this horrible event happen anyway."

Rei protested. Rei never had made such a protest before. She didn't hate Galaxia, but she knew Galaxia had caused a lot of trouble when Chaos had taken over her body. Makoto on the other hand knew that Galaxia was a Senshi just like they were and knew that Galaxia had the only option of ending her life, but Galaxia left it in the hands of the Senshi.

"So, it is settled? Galaxia will end her life, so you may have new powers?"

Usagi asked the others making sure that they were making the Best decision possible.

"Yes."

The all replied in unison.

"Good."

Usagi spoke and smiled.

"It looks like we're a team after all!"

Usagi knew that she had a great team and that she knew they would eventually make the right decision. Mamoru walked over where Usagi was and talked to her.

"I see you are pleased with them?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes I am. They show leadership and teamwork. I am very pleased with the outcome."

She answered his question. He smiled. He knew what was on her heart.  
He knew that she loved them more than anything.

Later on, Galaxia finally returned. She spoke to them.

"So, have you made your decision?"

She asked.

"Yes."

Setsuna spoke up taking leadership for the eight powerless Senshi.

"Good for you. My life won't be in vain! I knew all along that you all would make the right decision. Farewell! My life now belongs to all of you!"

Galaxia told them as she exploded into light particles. The light Particles shone on the Sailor Senshi that was powerless and produced New transformation sticks. Over of nowhere was all the villains of the Chaos Moon appeared.

"Go guys! Let's transform. Do it for the honor of Galaxia!"

Usagi suggested.

"Mercury Galaxy Star Power!"

"Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Saturn Galaxy Star Power!"

"Uranus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Neptune Galaxy Star Power!"

"Pluto Galaxy Star Power!"

"Earth Planet Power!"

"White Moon Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

All of the Senshi cried and within moments they transformed. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were wearing fukus that represent their element.

Mercury's Fuku was ice blue.

Mars's Fuku was fire red.

Jupiter's Fuku was forest green.

Venus's Fuku was golden yellow.

Saturn's Fuku was purple.

Uranus's Fuku was an earthy brownish yellow.

Neptune's Fuku was an enriching green.

Pluto's Fuku was like the blackness of death.

The Senshi could hear the new mysterious villain laughing.

"Ha! See, I am the one who caused all of this! I want to see if you can defeat my newest creation when I bring all the villains of the Chaos Moon together!"

After he spoke that, his magic brought all the villains together into one!

"Now meet my newest creation, Chaos Maker!"

He told them.

"Good luck in defeating it!"

After he spoke this, the voice of the mysterious villain wasn't heard again!

"I will obliterate your whole world!"

Chaos Maker told them all.

"Go, girls! Show him what you're made of!"

Super Sailor Earth urged them onward.

"Mercury Tsunami!"

Mercury cried sending a flood of water at Chaos Maker.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Chaos Maker.

"Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter cried sending a massive thunderbolt on Chaos Maker.

"Venus Golden Chain!"

Venus cried sending a golden chain that struck Chaos Maker.

"Saturn Dark Surprise!"

Saturn cried sending circle of dark energy at the Chaos Maker.

"World Fissure!"

Uranus cried as she struck the ground sending shock waves towards Chaos Maker.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!"

Neptune cried sending a wave larger than Mercury's! The water struck Chaos Maker.

"Pluto Dead Strike!"

Pluto cried sending dark energy at Chaos Maker.

At this time, after the attacks, she was overwhelmed. She turned to dust and blew away!

"Good job girls!"

Super Sailor Earth congratulated them.

Later...

"Well, they defeated them."

Prince Nicolas stated.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon."

Mamoru commented.

"What's next?"

Usagi asked Mamoru.

"I don't know. Who knows what that new villain will do."

Mamoru replied unsure of the future events.

"We have to be careful. This new villain could appear and strike any moment. We must be on are guard!"

Prince Nicolas stated. He knew about warfare, but a villainous he did not know. Something evil is about to raise its ugly head!

This episode was completed on: 11/19/2004

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	8. 01 The Prophecy

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 01

"The Prophecy"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

01

For weeks, The Sailor Senshi had been getting reports from Luna and

Constance, that Usagi was having horrible nightmares of something

that was to come. With each passing night, Usagi's dreams got worse.

Each day she got up, just absolutely drained her. Luna met the others

at the Hikawa Shrine the next day and asked Usagi to rest at home.

For several weeks, Usagi had not slept well. She had only nightmares.

"Well, Luna. Your thoughts?" Rei asked.

"Terrible. I couldn't understand what she is saying, but I know

something may happen to her in the next few days."

Luna responded in a sad tone. Haruka and Michiru arrived.

"What has happened to Odango?" Haruka asked.

"She has been having horrible dreams lately. The dreams are so bad

that she is to the point that she can barely function." Luna

reported to the Outer Senshi.

"That doesn't sound like her. Any ideas?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know. We can each take turns watching her each night in

order to monitor her dreams. We should team up in two's and us visit

each night for a week." Ami suggested a plan to the others.

"Sounds good." Artemis added his comment.

"Yes. How about Haruka and Rei to watch her tonight?" Luna asked.

"Sure. I'll go." Rei responded.

"Me too. Odango is important to us. We must find out what this is

about. And figure how to help her." Haruka stated.

"Good. I'll call you to come to Usagi's house after she's Asleep.

Agreed?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Rei and Haruka responded.

That night, Luna called Haruka and Rei to come to Usagi's house.

Thanks to Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo Tsukino, they were gone for a

couple of days, that night the two senshi watched Usagi sleep and

gave a report at the Hikawa Shrine the very next day.

"Well?" Makoto asked.

"We watched her all night. She repeated a broken phrase repeatedly.

We couldn't make it out." Haruka replied to the others.

"This is the phrase we got. 'My ...ul.... ken...se...lp ...e!' What

do you think?" Haruka asked.

Ami then messed with her computer entering what Usagi had spoken.

After entering the broken phrase. The computer calculated of what

the phrase could have said. Then they got the answer.

"Here it is. 'My Soul Will Be Taken! Help Me Everyone!'

Any comments?" Ami asked.

"Her Soul?" Minako asked.

"I don't know. It may be a prediction of what is to come.

We have to protect her." Rei added her comments.

"Well, this is just an guess what I think Usagi had said."

Ami reported. Usagi entered the shrine and collapsed!

"Minna!" Usagi had spoken as she collapsed to the ground.

"USAGI!" Everyone yelled.

"You don't have the strength to walk on your own. It would been

better if you stayed in bed." Makoto had spoken in a worried

tone.

Usagi finally gathered the strength to talk.

"I wanted to be with you all. You know about my dreams?" Usagi

asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"My dreams..." Usagi replied as she fell asleep.

"Poor girl." Ami spoken."

"What will we do?" Setsuna asked.

"Let's put her in my bed. We can watch her more there." Rei

replied to Setsuna.

Rei put Usagi in her own bed.

"Will she get better?" Constance asked.

"I don't know." Rei replied, "I don't know. I hope so."

Somewhere in space...

"So, are those nightmares I planted in the Moon Princess working?"

The Soul Master asked. The Soul Master had a pale complexion. His

eyes were cold. His hair was ratted. He wore a gray robe.

"Yes Master." She's weak enough to drain her energy and capture

her soul to release our great master Soul King." Soulweava

replied. Soulweava was the Soul Master's own daughter. She wore

A leotard that had a black cape connected to the top of the

leotard. She wore black boots and her leotard was black.

Her eyes were just as dangerous as her father's eyes.

"Good. We will attack tomorrow. Good job Sukaro. You may go."

Soul Master replied

"Thanks daddy!" Soulweava replied. Soulweava walked away.

The other henchmen talked to their master.

"So, you want a pure soul to give you the ultimate power?"

Jadeleon asked. Jadeleon's armor was made of jade. His eyes

looked sinister. He stood 5'4" tall and a sword called

Thunder Breaker that could cause thunderstorms at a whim!

"Yes. You're right Jadeleon. I need a pure soul."

The Soul Master replied.

"Who?"

Anchorlon asked. He looked like a large anchor. He didn't move

that much.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The Soul Master responded.

"We always trust you master."

Piranhasol spoke in a wise tone. Piranhasol looked like a large

Piranha. He had a sword called Fire breaker, which could cause

large fires.

"Good." The soul master replied.

At the Hikawa Shrine,

"Usagi, we'll figure this out together, ok?"

Rei told her.

"Thanks Rei." Usagi thanked her.

This was far from being solved.

This episode was completed on: 11/24/2004

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	9. 02 Day Dreams

**Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul**

**Episode 02**

**"Day Dreams"**

**Rated: PG**

**Notes: If you see a dream sequence in _Italics,_ that means it's a dream sequence! Enjoy!**

**By: (The Crystal Knight)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.**

**Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!**

**The rest belong to their original copyright holders.**

**Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.**

**And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This**

**series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!**

**02**

**Rei was in a deep daze. She had a vision. Her eyes looked like they**

**were clouded with a white film. What was this vision that she had?**

**Then she was brought back to reality by Mako-Chan.**

**"Rei? Wake up Rei!"**

**Makoto almost shouted, because Rei wouldn't wake up. Rei woke up in**

**a sudden shock like she had been electrocuted!**

**"What? Huh? What's going on?"**

**Rei asked. There was a bit of confusion in her eyes. Her eyes were**

**normal again.**

**"You had been moaning again."**

**Makoto almost grumbled as she told Rei.**

**"What did I say? Can you make it out?"**

**Rei asked.**

**"No. Not really. It was gibberish. I couldn't make out a word of**

**it."**

**Makoto replied. There was a frown on her face.**

**"Mako-Chan, I have receiving visions lately. They won't stop!"**

**Rei shouted in a broken tone.**

**"I am starting to get worried about you Rei! Do you know what the**

**visions are about?"**

**Makoto asked like she was a reporter for the New York Times.**

**"Not much. It's only bits and pieces. It only gives me small bits**

**at a time and it's never clear about what I am seeing."**

**Rei reported what she had seen or at least what she wanted to share.**

**Rei knew exactly what the vision was about. Her visions were never**

**wrong and if she revealed who or what this vision was about, there**

**might be more trouble later.**

**"Are you sure that's all?"**

**Makoto asked in a suspicious tone. Rei was sounding a bit agitated.**

**"Okay Rei. I won't ask you any more."**

**Makoto told her in a sharp tone just like Rei's. Makoto walked away**

**from Rei and joined the others. There sitting on a couch in a coffee**

**house were Prince Nicolas, Constance, Ami (which was reading a book),**

**Minako, and Mamoru. Usagi didn't feet like going anywhere so she**

**stayed at home.**

**"What's wrong with Rei?"**

**Minako asked. Ami answered while reading her text book.**

**"Visions, right?"**

**Ami asked while not looking at Makoto.**

**"You're right. She didn't tell me much."**

**Makoto answered.**

**"Maybe she needs more time alone. All people gets that way."**

**Prince Nicolas suggested.**

**"When she's ready, she will share it with us."**

**Mamoru replied.**

**Later, Mamoru saw Rei at the Hikawa Shrine sweeping the ground.**

**She was obviously trying not to think about Usagi and her**

**future which was sure… Usagi was going to be hurt. How could she**

**help her friend? Mamoru walked up to her and put his hand on her**

**shoulder.**

**"Rei… we should talk."**

**Mamoru urged.**

**"GO AWAY!"**

**Rei yelled at him. Then Rei realized that she yelled at him.**

**"I am sorry Mamo-Chan. I don't mean to yell at you."**

**Rei apologized as she was on the verge to tears.**

**"I know, Rei. You love her don't you? She's like the sister you**

**never had. Right?"**

**Mamoru asked when he already knew the question. Rei didn't answer**

**his question directly. However, she began to speak to him. She**

**turn to him.**

**"Mamoru, you are right, I keep having visions like I can prevent it**

**from happening, but every time I think I can, I find out that I**

**really can't protect her!"**

**Rei answered as she burst into tears. There wasn't many people that**

**she felt that she could open herself to, but Mamoru she trusted.**

**After all, he was 'her' future king! Mamoru didn't know really how**

**to answer or comfort Rei, but the subject was about Mamoru's**

**girlfriend.**

**"Rei, I am sure Usagi knows that you love and care for her. Isn't**

**it best that we try to protect her before the innocence is lost?"**

**"Yes, you're right. I have to be strong for her. If I don't stay**

**strong and support her, something worse will happen."**

**Rei responded.**

**"Good. I am happy you decided that."**

**Mamoru smiled.**

**"I had agreed to meet Haruka and Michiru at Starbucks. Care to join**

**me?"**

**Mamoru asked her.**

**"Sure."**

**Rei replied.**

**Elsewhere…**

**Usagi was taking a nap. She had a horrific nightmare… this what she**

**had seen in it:**

**_"Take this Sailor Senshi, take this!"_**

**_Soulweava yelled as her staff hit Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury._**

**_Their screams could be heard from afar. The four inner Senshi fell_**

**_so easily. The four outer Senshi also tried to protect her, but_**

**_they got blasted too. Then Soulweava's father appeared… the Soul_**

**_Master! He was robed in black and his face had no face. Only darkness_**

**_covered his face. In his right hand was a crystal clear jar with a_**

**_lid. In his left hand was a staff of darkness._**

**_"I am warning you! If you come any closer…"_**

**_Sailor White Moon yelled at the Soul Master._**

**_"And you will do what! Take this!"_**

**_The Soul Master questioned her then used his staff to blast_**

**_Sailor White Moon. Sailor White Moon fell to the ground!_**

**_Sailor Earth tried to protect Cosmos Sailor Moon, but in the_**

**_same manner, even he fell! The Soul Master started walking_**

**_towards Cosmos Sailor Moon. He used his staff to try to destroy_**

**_her energy force field. He used the end of his staff to make_**

**_the force field break. In a matter of moments, the force field_**

**_cracked and vanished leaving Cosmos Sailor Moon in his mercy._**

**_She tried to fight back with her staff, but her staff got destroyed_**

**_along with her brooch! The brooch cracked leaving it barely powering_**

**_her. Then he opened his canister and an odd energy began to glow_**

**_around her! Then her soul was ripped from her body and flew right_**

**_where the canister was. He sealed the canister and vanished leaving_**

**_Cosmos Sailor Moon for dead as she fell to the ground. Now she was_**

**_helpless._ After this, Usagi woke up.**

**The screams could be heard down in the Tsukino household below.**

**Ikuko Tsukino came running up.**

**"What's wrong dear?"**

**She asked.**

**"The dream. It won't go away! It just won't go away!"**

**Usagi almost yelled as she burst into tears hugging her mother.**

**This story was completed on: 06/04/2005**

**Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail**

**me at: Thanks!**

**Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction**

**Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights**

**reserved.**


	10. 03 The Stolen Soul, Part I

Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul

Episode 03

"The Stolen Soul, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: None.

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

03

Mamoru sat at a table at Starbucks drinking a drip coffee. Rei sat

next to him. On the other side of the table sat Haruka and Michiru.

Mamoru decided that he wanted to speak.

"... and that's what had happened so far."

Mamoru had explained of what he knew at the time.

"So both Usagi and Rei have been having dreams of some type, yes?"

Michiru asked.

"That is correct. Rei will be okay, but I am more concerned about

Usagi's own safety. If we do have a new enemy, they may attack soon."

Mamoru replied.

"Rei, maybe you can console Usagi, that way it will help both of you

out."

Haruka made a suggestion.

"Usagi has her own troubles. I should let her be."

Rei stated in a low voice.

"Rei, just go. Be with Usagi. It will do some good to both of you."

Michiru commanded.

"Okay, but it will not do any good, but I'll go."

Rei complained as she spoke. Rei left the Starbucks for Usagi's

house. Once there, she knocked on the door. Usagi's mother

answered the door.

"Is Usagi here?"

Rei asked.

"No. She said something about giving up to the Soul Master… do

know who the Soul Master is or what she's up to?"

Usagi's mother asked.

"The Soul Master I know nothing about, but what Usagi is up

to… yes… I have to stop her. Goodbye and thanks."

Rei told Ikuko Tsukino. Rei left. Usagi started walking down

down the street thinking that if she turned herself into

the Soul Master, she'd be better off. Rei on the other hand,

was trying to catch up with Usagi. Rei transformed into Sailor

Mars. Rei called the others. Finally, Rei caught up with Usagi.

"Stop Usagi! Don't turn yourself into the Soul Master! He'll

steal your soul!"

Rei yelled at Usagi.

"Out of my way Mars or I will fight you!"

Usagi warned! Usagi was serious! Usagi wasn't your average

super heroine.

"Usagi! Don't give up your soul to him! Remember all that you've

been through! Remember all that we, your soldiers have been through!

Remember all that your sister Constance has been through! Please

Usagi, don't do it!"

Sailor Mars begged. Usagi wasn't buying it. The others arrived.

"Sister! Don't do it!"

Sailor White Moon reached up for Usagi and slapped her.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

Usagi asked.

"I am sorry sister, I had to do that for your sake. if you

surrendered to him and gave up your very own soul, you'd

be dead now!"

Sailor White Moon explained.

"I see."

Usagi responded quietly.

"Usako, remember you should fight to keep your soul if that villain

tries to take your soul!"

Tuxedo Kamen explained. The Soul Master and Soulweava

appeared.

He was robed in black and his face had no face.

Only darkness covered his face. In his right hand was a crystal

clear jar with a lid. In his left hand was a staff of darkness.

Soulweava wore black boots and her leotard was black. Her eyes

were just as dangerous as her father's eyes.

"Go away Soul Master! I am not giving up my soul to you! Cosmos

Moon Power, make up!"

Usagi yelled and transformed into Cosmos Sailor Moon.

"Oh, do you think transforming into Cosmos Sailor Moon will stop

me?"

The Soul Master asked.

"I am not giving up my soul to you!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon yelled at him.

"I am warning you! If you come any closer…"

Sailor White Moon yelled at the Soul Master as she

moved her Silver Sword towards the villain.

"And you will do what? Take this!"

The Soul Master questioned her then he used his staff to blast

Sailor White Moon. Sailor White Moon fell to the ground! Tuxedo

Kamen transformed into Sailor Earth.

"Stop! I won't let you take her soul!"

Sailor Earth demanded.

"You insect!"

The Soul Master yelled and used his to knock Sailor Earth to the

ground.

"Now… without further due.."

The Soul Master spoke has he made the Soul Container appear.

"Now for my prize!"

The Soul Master said as he opened the lid of the Soul Container

as he walked towards Cosmos Sailor Moon! Cosmos Sailor Moon tried

to fight it, but couldn't! Her protective force field cracked and

faded out. Cosmos Sailor Moon was at his mercy! Cosmos Sailor

Moon tried to fight back with her staff, but her staff was

destroyed! The Soul Master took Cosmos Sailor Moon's brooch and

crushed it with his hands and dropped it! Cosmos Sailor Moon's

transformation broke! The Soul Canister started sucking up Usagi's

very own soul!

"NOOOOO!"

Usagi protested, but it did no good! Usagi's soul came out

of Usagi's body! Usagi's soul glittered as it flew uncontrollably

into the canister of the Soul Master! Then the Soul Master closed

the lid to the canister! Usagi fell to the ground and fell

unconscious!

"I got what I came for! Farewell losers! The soul of the Princess

is mine!"

The Soul Master yelled as he vanished with Usagi's soul. His

daughter vanished with him. Mars ran up to Usagi.

"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up Usagi! Usagi?"

Sailor Mars shook the almost lifeless body of Usagi. Usagi laid

limp on the ground. Out of nowhere six new Senshi appeared.

Sailor Mars was on guard.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Sailor Mars asked.

"We are the Soul Senshi, We have returned to are old selves as

soon as the Moon Princess's soul was stolen! We have very little

time before the princess dies. I am Sailor Life! We must save

the princess at all costs!"

Sailor Life told them. The fight to save the unconscious body

of Usagi had just begun.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 08/06/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is © 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	11. 04 The Stolen Soul, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 04

"The Stolen Soul, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

04

The Soul Senshi had just appeared. The other Senshi never knew

that there was 'other senshi.'

"This is not the time or place for introductions. Time is of

the essence! We must save the life of the Princess!"

Sailor Life told everyone. Sailor Life had white hair. She stood

6' 4" tall and weighed 130 pounds. She was sixteen years old. Her

eyes were green.

"We can go to my apartment."

Sailor Earth told everyone.

"I agree. It will be safe there."

Sailor Mars agreed.

"Let's go."

Sailor Life agreed. Everyone ran down the streets to Mamoru's

apartment. Naru saw the Senshi.

"What happened?"

Naru asked.

"Usagi's soul was taken!"

Sailor Mars told Naru.

"Come!"

Sailor Mars invited Naru.

"Thanks."

Naru thanked Sailor Mars and followed. They finally arrived at

Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru unlocked the door and went in.

Mamoru moved his sofa out of the way. He laid down a soft

Styrofoam mattress down for Usagi to lie on, Usagi was placed

on the Styrofoam mattress.

"Now what?"

Mamoru asked.

"Someone who has the most love for the princess must connect

with her to save her life."

Sailor Life told everyone. Everyone looked at Mamoru. He was

the best choice to save Usagi's fading life.

"Okay."

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand gently and concentrated on Usagi's

fading life force. A glow occurred! Usagi's condition began to

level out to normal! The only problem was, Usagi had no soul.

Soon, Usagi's condition stabilized.

"How is she?"

Haruka asked.

"I don't know."

Mamoru replied.

"We must protect what's left of the Princess!"

Sailor Life told the others.

"Who are you really?"

Rei asked.

"We are the Soul Senshi, we only returned to our normal selves

when the soul of the princess was taken. We have two missions:

win back the soul of the princess and protect the defenseless

body of the princess! I am Himeko Sawakawa. I am the leader of

the Soul Senshi!"

Sailor Life introduced her plan.

"I am Sailor Hope. I represent the Hope of the princess! As

long as the soul of the princess still lives, there is still

hope. I am Nori Nozomi!"

Sailor Hope introduced herself.

"I represent the wisdom of the princess! As long as there is wisdom

in how to protect the princess, then wisdom is a powerful ally. I am

Aiko Chie."

Sailor Wisdom introduced herself.

"I represent the love that the princess has for others. I am Sailor

Love. My name is Hoshi Koi."

Sailor Love introduced herself.

"I represent light. Light is represented by good. I am Sailor Light.

My name is Kimi Hikari."

Sailor Light introduced herself.

"I represent the purity of the princess and all things. I am Sailor

Purity! My name is Reika Kiyorakasa."

Sailor Purity introduced herself.

"Glad to meet you all."

Makoto greeted the new Senshi.

"Now to business! We don't have much time to save the princess!"

Sailor Life told them.

"What do we have to do?"

Rei asked.

"We have to prepare for the worst! Without a soul, the princess

could die. We have to keep her alive as long as possible."

Sailor Life announced.

Later, The Soul Master sat on his throne with the jar canister that

held the soul of the princess. The soul of the princess looked

really depressed. The soul of the princess flashed a plea for

help. However, the soul master had other plans.

"What? Let you go? No way! You are part of my plan to destroy

your friends!"

The Soul Master spoke and revealed his plan. The soul of the

princess felt despair over the plan to attack 'Her Senshi.'

However, she was in no position to do anything. The Soul

Master placed his hand on the soul of the princess and drained

energy from her! Afterwards, he felt better.

"What kind of monster to make?"

He thought out loud.

"I know! A monster that uses thorns, vines, and plants as weapons!

Isn't that a wonderful plan?"

The Soul Master asked. The soul of the princess felt more despair

over the question as the Soul Master spoke again.

"Arise Venom Plant Demon!"

The Soul Master commanded. The demon arose as commanded. It was green

covered with thorns, vines, and wilted red roses.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

The creature hissed.

"The senshi... destroy them!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Yes master!"

The Venom Plant Demon responded and vanished from her master's

sight. Elsewhere, the senshi gathered around the unconscious body

of Usagi, they stood there helplessly as Usagi laid motionless.

Usagi's breathing was almost normal (thanks to Mamoru), but even

Mamoru couldn't stop Usagi's body from shuddering! Naru knocked

on the door! Rei answered it.

"Yes Naru-Chan?"

Rei asked as she opened the door.

"There's a monster... maybe Sailor Moon should..."

Naru started to say, but her speech was cut off of what she saw.

Naru went over to Usagi's side.

"What happened?"

Naru asked as tears were about to burst forth. Rei looked down at

her feet.

"Her soul was taken and now we are worried that Usagi might die."

Rei answered in a sad tone.

"I see. Usagi-Chan, I Naru Osaka is for you! Rei-San, there's a

monster... maybe you should fight. You are a Sailor Senshi."

Naru spoke to Usagi first and then to Rei about the monster that

was attacking Tokyo.

"Right. Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

This is our job. We'll leave everything about Usagi to the Soul

Senshi. Minna, let's go!"

Rei encouraged the others to go to battle.

"I am coming too! You need a Sailor Moon and I qualify!"

Constance spoke to them.

"Let's go!"

Rei told her. And they left.

"I will destroy you all!"

Yelled the monster called Plant Venom Demon.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi yelled at the demon.

"Who are you?"

The demon asked.

"We are the Sailor Senshi and we will destroy your ambition!"

Sailor White Moon yelled at the monster.

"Give it all you got!"

The monster yelled.

"FINE! Mercury Tsunami!"

Mercury cried sending a flood of water at Venom Plant Demon.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Venom Plant Demon.

"Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter cried sending a massive thunderbolt on Venom Plant Demon.

"Venus Golden Chain!"

Venus cried sending a golden chain that struck Venom Plant Demon.

"Saturn Dark Surprise!"

Saturn cried sending circle of dark energy at the Venom Plant Demon.

"World Fissure!"

Uranus cried as she struck the ground sending shock waves towards

Venom Plant Demon.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!"

Neptune cried sending a wave larger than Mercury's! The water struck

Venom Plant Demon.

"Pluto Dead Strike!"

Pluto cried sending dark energy at Venom Plant Demon.

"Finish it off Sailor White Moon! Do it for your sister!"

Super Sailor Mars requested.

"HAI! Silver Sword power up!"

Sailor White Moon cried. The Silver Sword appeared.

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword at Venom Plant Demon.

Venom Plant Demon cried as it turned into silver dust. Sailor White

Moon picked up her sword.

"I won't be defeated! Do you hear me Soul Master?"

Sailor White Moon yelled. Super Sailor Mars started to walk away.

"Where you going Mars?"

Makoto asked.

"I need to be alone. Farewell!"

Super Sailor Mars answered. Then she left. Super Sailor Mars

retransformed into Rei Hino. Obviously, Rei had Usagi on her

mind. She felt guilty and felt unworthy of being a Senshi.

This story was completed on: 08/14/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is © 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	12. 05 Rei's Guilt Trip

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 05

"Rei's Guilt Trip!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

05

Super Sailor Mars just walked away from the other senshi and

retransformed and headed for Mamoru's apartment and once there,

she went in. Luna and Artemis had already arrived.

"I quit!"

Rei announced setting her transformation pen by Luna.

"What! You can't quit! It's your duty! You must protect the

princess while she is in this condition!"

Luna demanded. Rei had other plans.

"It's obviously that I failed her and I failed to keep her safe.

I quit being a senshi!"

Rei yelled and with that Rei left Mamoru's apartment and ran

down the street! Inside Luna thought to herself.

"Oh Rei-Chan, it's not your fault! Oh Rei-Chan!"

Luna thought. Luna knew that Rei loved Usagi. This hurt her a lot.

Minako and Makoto entered Mamoru's apartment.

"Where's Rei?"

Makoto asked.

"She quit being a Senshi and left."

Mamoru replied while still holding Usagi's hand.

"I'll go and talk to her."

Makoto announced.

"Here, take her henshin stick! She'll need it."

Luna told Makoto. Makoto picked it. Makoto left. Rei was by a

pond looking into the water and she was thinking about Usagi's

condition.

"I am sorry Usagi-Chan, I was unable to protect you!"

Rei talked very lightly in a sad tone. A tear fell from one of

her eyes. Makoto walked up to her.

"Rei-Chan!"

Makoto called out.

"Mako-Chan! What are you doing here?"

Rei asked.

"You can't quit the senshi! What are you thinking?"

Makoto yelled asking a question.

"But..."

Rei trailed off.

"The likes of you... Usagi depended on! Now you have let her down

in her most time of need! YOU COWARD! BAKA!"

Makoto yelled even more then used her hand and slapped Rei on the

side of the face!

"Mako-Chan?"

Rei spoke as tears came down.

"Those visions... I still couldn't stop it! I AM GUILTY AND I AM NOT

WORTHY OF BEING ONE OF THE PRINCESS'S SENSHI!"

Rei yelled back.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT! NEVER! WE ARE BOUND BY DESTINY AND IS THIS HOW

YOU JUST GIVE UP?"

Makoto yelled again. Rei tried to answer, but Makoto wouldn't

have it.

"USAGI-CHAN LOVED YOU! MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE! AND IS THIS HOW YOU

TREAT HER? WE HAVE A FRIEND WHO IS STRUGGLING TO STAY ALIVE AND THAT

HAS NO SOUL! MAMO-CHAN IS RISKING HIS OWN LIFE BY KEEPING USAGI-CHAN

ALIVE! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Makoto asked Rei. Rei was now beyond words. she tried to speak.

"If I could change things, I could... but I am unable to!"

Rei spoke more softly this time.

"Rei..."

Makoto finally calmed down.

"I am truly sorry. I love Usagi and I couldn't stand to see her

like that anymore!"

Rei explained. Then they heard a scream.

"That sounds like Naru-Chan! Rei, here let's help her!"

Makoto listened to the voice and handed Rei's henshin stick.

"Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

Rei cried.

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power!"

Makoto cried.

"Make up!"

They yelled. Then they transformed.

"Someone help me!"

Naru begged.

"No one can save you little girl! I am steal your life!"

The monster yelled.

"HOLD IT!"

Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Jupiter yelled at the monster.

"Who are you?"

The monster demanded.

"I am the pretty suited sailor soldier Sailor Mars!"

Super Sailor Mars called out.

"I am the pretty suited sailor soldier Sailor Jupiter!"

Super Sailor Jupiter called.

"In the place of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Oh! I am scared!"

"You should be! Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards the monster.

"A monster that attacks innocent girls, how dare you! Jupiter

Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter cried sending a massive thunderbolt towards the monster.

"How dare you..."

The monster yelled.

"HOLD IT!"

Sailor White Moon called out. Then she continued.

"How dare you attack Naru-Chan! I will get you! Silver Sword

power up!"

Sailor White Moon cried. The Silver Sword appeared.

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword towards the monster.

The monster burned up and turned to dust. Silver White Moon ran to

Naru.

"Are you okay?"

Silver White Moon asked.

"Thanks and yes, I am okay. Where is Sailor Moon?"

Naru thanked her.

"My sister... is not doing well... a vile villain took her soul."

Sailor White Moon explained.

"Oh!"

Naru made a sigh.

"We'll get her soul back! I promise!"

Silver White Moon made a pledge. Jupiter turns to Mars.

"You won't quit, will you Mars?"

Super Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I won't quit. I will risk my own life to get the soul of

Usagi back! AT ANY COST!"

Mars pledged her loyalty to the cause of Usagi. This will be

a long battle over Usagi's soul!

This story was completed on: 08/16/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	13. 06 A Spiritual Problem, Part I

Luna was at Mamoru's apartment. She looked out the window. She was thinking about Usagi and her condition.

"Usagi, I am worried about you... if you don't wake up soon... I'll lose a best friend!"

Luna had been there since the beginning and now Luna was worried more than ever, however Usagi's battle wasn't over... it had just begun!

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 06

"A Spiritual Problem, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode 1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

06

Rei, Constance, and Makoto returned from the battle.

"How is she?"

Rei asked.

"She's not any better. Mamoru-sama is losing the battle in keeping the princess alive! Right now, he is just sharing his soul. The princess needs more than someone sharing their soul. She needs a soul to survive."

Sailor Life explained.

"How long until you begin?"

Constance asked.

"A couple hours. I have to meditate first before using my powers.  
If I do it wrong, the princess could die!"

Sailor Life explained.

"If needed, we may have to combine our powers."

Sailor Wisdom commented.

"I agree."

Sailor Life agreed.

"I hope Usagi will be okay."

Makoto thought out loud.

"I have to go. I am going to meet up with prince Nicolas."

Constance told everyone.

"Later."

Constance said good-bye and left. Constance knocked on the door of prince Nicolas!

"Hello Constance!"

Prince Nicolas greeted her.

"I am glad to see you! May I come in?"

Constance asked.

"Oh, of course!"

Nicolas answered. Constance walked in the door. Constance sat on the couch. Nicolas sat in an armchair.

"What's wrong princess?"

Nicolas asked. Nicolas, besides the Sailor Senshi knew that Constance was princess Conformity.

"Have you heard?"

Constance asked.

"About Usagi, your sister?"

Nicolas asked.

"No, what happened? I have been busy with business back home."

Nicolas explained.

"It's terrible!"

Constance got a little upset.

"What? Tell me?"

Nicolas asked.

"Remember the Emissary?"

Constance asked.

"Yeah, that was the person who predicted that someone who would have their soul stolen!"

Nicolas answered.

"Correct!"

Constance confirmed his answer.

"What about it?"

Nicolas asked.

"Usagi! She was the chosen target! The Soul Master took her soul!"

Constance revealed the truth about her sister to Nicolas.

"I see. How are the others taking it?"

Nicolas asked.

"Hard. Rei-Chan even quit the Sailor Senshi."

Constance answered.

"Did she reconsider?"

Nicolas asked.

"Yes, she did."

Constance answered again but, Constance was still upset.

"So, why are you still upset?"

Nicolas asked.

"Because I am fearful of her. If her condition don't change,  
she could die."

Constance explained.

"I see. Remember that I am here for you."

Nicolas reminded her.

"Nicolas!"

Constance got up and hugged him.

"My Princess..."

Nicolas talked softly to her.

Meanwhile...

Jadeleon walked up to his master, the Soul Master, which was holding the jar with the soul of the princess and waiting for Jadeleon to report to him.

"I am waiting Jadeleon, report!"

The Soul Master demanded.

"Yes master... since your next plan is not ready, I suggest I start my attack in Tokyo! I will show no mercy!"

Jadeleon asked. Jadeleon's armor was made of jade. His eyes looked sinister. He stood 5'4" tall and a sword called Thunder Breaker that could cause thunderstorms at a whim! With that, Jadeleon left.

A few minutes later, Minako and Ami were walking down the street.  
It got cold outside. Jadeleon appeared.

"Thunder Breaker!"

Jadeleon called out loud. Instantly thunderstorms appeared overhead.

"Let it rain so hard that it flushes every insect out of this city!"

Jadeleon laughed out loud. Ami and Minako went behind a building.

"Could he be working for the Soul Master?"

Minako asked.

"Could be. We have to check him out."

Ami answered.

"Yes, you're right. Let's transform! Venus Galaxy Star Power!"

Minako transformed into Super Sailor Venus.

"Right! Mercury Galaxy Star Power!"

Ami transformed into Super Sailor Mercury.

"I'll crush this world with my power! HYAH!"

Jadeleon yelled as energy came from his sword and struck a building. The building crumbled and exploded.

"HA HA HA! Die you insects!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"HOLD IT!"

Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Venus called out.

"Who are you?"

Jadeleon asked.

"We are the pretty suited sailor soldiers, in the place of the moon, we'll punish you!"

The Sailor Senshi said in unison.

"You are insects too! DIE!"

Jadeleon yelled. He fired energy from his sword and at the last moment the Great Viking appeared and rescued Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Venus!

"Get out of here before I blast you!"

The Great Viking yelled.

"HA! You have no power against me! Take this!"

Jadeleon yelled and then with a great force knocked everyone down.

"HA HA! You can't do anything against me! I'll destroy this town!"

Jadeleon yelled. Then Jadeleon was teleported from Tokyo!

"Where did he go?"

The Great Viking asked.

"We must gather the others and have a meeting."

Super Sailor Mercury told the other two. They got up and left.

Elsewhere... Sailor Life had meditated for two hours before using her powers!

"Minna! I am ready! Let's save the princess!"

Sailor Life stood was ready to save the princess.

"Right!"

The other Soul Senshi responded. The hard work begins!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 08/17/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	14. 07 A Spiritual Problem, Part II

Jadeleon suddenly appeared before the Soul Master. The Soul Master was adorned in dark robes. He held a staff, which had a crystal at top end of the staff, in the other hand he held the canister that contained the soul of the princess. Jadeleon had in his right hand; his trusty sword! Jadeleon spoke to his master.

"Master, why did you call me back so soon when I was destroying Tokyo and dealing with those Sailor Senshi?"

Jadeleon asked his master.

"I need you for another mission."

The Soul Master replied.

"You do sir?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Yes. I want you to prove your loyalty to me."

The Soul Master told him.

"How sir?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Prove to me that you can carryout your mission!"

The Soul Master demanded.

"You know sir, I have never failed you and I will never fail you!"

Jadeleon answered.

"Good. Have you heard of the Silver Millennium Saber?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Yes, the most powerful sword in the universe, capable of casting the Supernova spell!"

Jadeleon answered.

"Good. Your two missions hereon out, is one: to find the Silver Millennium Saber and then that sword will lead you to the Silver Millennium Power!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Why are these so important?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Because, I am soon going to let the Sailor Senshi take back the soul of their princess, back and then when the time is right I will lead her to the Silver Millennium Power and with a little of my own power I will have her forever!"

The Soul Master revealed.

"I see sir, is the Silver Millennium Power enough to brainwash her?"

Jadeleon asked.

"NO! That's why I will cast my spell on the power and will draw her to the power!"

The Soul Master explained.

"Where will I find the sword and the power?"

Jadeleon asked.

"The sword can be found in the ground somewhere in Tokyo and the Silver Millennium Power is buried on the moon at the Sea of Serenity. Go Jadeleon my loyal servant and let no one stand in your way! Take a demon if you need it!"

The Soul Master explained.

"Yes sir!"

Jadeleon answered.

"The princess will be mine! Ha ha ha!"

The Soul Master told Jadeleon and then he laughed out loud.

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 07

"A Spiritual Problem, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode 1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens. And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

07

At Mamoru's apartment, the Soul Senshi was ready to cast their powers to save the princess!

"Life Power!"

"Light Power!"

"Love Power!"

"Wisdom Power!"

"Purity Power!"

"Hope Power!"

The six powers entered Sailor Life and Sailor Life's soul enter Usagi! Mamoru separated himself from Usagi, but stayed by her side!  
Sailor Life then continued to be in a trance to provide life for the unconscious princess!

"Wow! Amazing powers!"

Prince Nicolas commented.

"Thank you."

Sailor Wisdom answered. Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru entered Mamoru's apartment and came into the living room.

"Luna says you encountered a vile henchman?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah. He was dressed in green armor."

Ami replied.

"He was tough! We couldn't scratch him!"

Minako replied in a depressed tone.

"Who is he and what was he after?"

Michiru asked.

"He was trying to destroy Tokyo!"

Ami replied.

"Was anyone hurt?"

Haruka asked.

"I heard unconfirmed reports that over fifty people died when he struck the buildings."

Minako replied.

"I want to know who he is!"

Ami replied as she was getting angrier just talking about it.

"Is he working for the Soul Master?"

Mamoru asked. This was his first response since Usagi got her soul taken from her!

"I don't know. If he is, he might be protected his master."

Ami answered.

"Well we must find out what his name is and if he is working for the Soul Master."

At the Soul Master's lair...

The Soul Master had just revealed his plan to Jadeleon.

"I will go with a demon to earth and look for that sword. Countess Diamond, I call for your services."

Jadeleon called out. A woman appeared to Jadeleon. She had dark blue hair, green , she stood five feet four inches tall. She called out to him...

"Master Jadeleon, good to see you again after all these years. You require my services?"

Countess Diamond asked.

"Yes, Countess Diamond, I need you to help me buy some time while I search for the Silver Millennium Saber."

Jadeleon explained.

"Yes Master."

Countess Diamond replied.

Later... at Mamoru's...

"How is she?"

Makoto asked.

"Too early to say..."

Sailor Wisdom replied.

"In a day or two... we will know."

Sailor Love replied.

"I hope, for Usagi's sake, she survives!"

Makoto thought out loud. Will Usagi recover? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 08/19/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	15. 08 The Light At The End of The Tunnel

Sailor Life was in a trance! She was communicating telepathically

to the soul of the princess, and she was trying to comfort her.

"Princess, can you hear me?"

Sailor Life asked.

"I am scared!"

The soul of the princess answered.

"Don't worry princess! be brave and strong, we are doing all we can

to get you back where you belong!"

Sailor Life told her.

"Who are you?"

The soul of the princess asked.

"I am a friend who is in charge of your safe return! Remember, we

are coming to get you!"

Sailor Life explained.

"Hurry! I am losing energy! The Soul Master is sapping energy from

me!"

The soul of the princess explained.

"We will hurry! Be brave! we're coming for you!"

Sailor Life told her.

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 08

"The Light At The End of The Tunnel "

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

08

Minako and Rei stood on the balcony of Mamoru's apartment. Ami came

out.

"How are you Rei? You look worried."

Ami asked. Ami knew first hand that Usagi meant more to Rei than

anyone else. Rei loved Usagi like her own sister. Rei was not

just worried... she was concerned that she would lose her best friend.

"I am okay."

Rei answered. But she was not okay! She was worried sick! Losing

Usagi was always on her mind. it was her greatest fear. Ami saw

through Rei's lie!

"I know you're lying Rei. I know you! You are worried for her! I

am worried about her too. We will get her soul back, I promise

you that!"

Ami told her. Ami knew Rei as long as Usagi had.

"I'm sorry..."

Rei trailed off.

"It's okay Rei... we all miss Usagi! We'll get her back to normal

in no time!"

Ami explained. Then suddenly Haruka and Michiru walked in.

"What's wrong?"

Ami asked.

"I heard on the radio! Two monsters are beginning their attack on

Tokyo!"

Haruka answered.

"It's time to go to work!"

Rei responded.

Downtown...

Jadeleon and Countess Diamond were walking down the street.

"I want you to keep those Senshi busy while search Tokyo for

the ancient sword, understand?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Right boss."

Countess Diamond replied. Countess Diamond wore a light blue silk

dress adorned with diamonds. Jadeleon walked away as Countess

Diamond began firing at buildings.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi appeared.

"Oh, you arrived right on time Sailor Senshi! Do you like Diamonds?

I can give some to you! Here!"

Several diamonds were thrown and landed near the Senshi and

exploded.

"Time to get to work! Mercury Tsunami!"

Mercury cried sending a flood of water at Countess Diamond.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Countess Diamond.

"Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter cried sending a massive thunderbolt on Countess Diamond.

"Venus Golden Chain!"

Venus cried sending a golden chain that struck Countess Diamond.

"World Fissure!"

Uranus cried as she struck the ground sending shock waves towards

Countess Diamond.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!"

Neptune cried sending a wave larger than Mercury's! The water struck

Countess Diamond.

All the powers came together and hit Countess Diamond.

"I am still here! You can't defeat me!"

Countess Diamond sneered. Sailor White Moon appeared.

"Maybe not, but I can!"

Sailor White Moon called out as she appeared.

"Silver Sword, Power up!"

The Silver Sword appeared.

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword towards the monster.

Countess Diamond burned up and turned to dust.

"Good going Sailor White Moon!"

Everyone congratulated her.

"Thanks! I heard a report that Jadeleon is looking for something

important. We better keep our guards up! Whatever Jadeleon is

after, it can't be good!"

Sailor White Moon explained.

"Jadeleon, that's the dude we fought recently!"

Super Sailor Venus explained.

"What is he up to?"

Sailor White Moon thought out loud.

"We better regroup at Mamoru's apartment."

Super Sailor Mercury told everyone.

"Let's go!"

Sailor White Moon commanded.

Meanwhile...

"How is she?"

Rei asked.

"We aren't sure yet. We should know soon."

Sailor Wisdom answered.

"Come on Usagi, please hang on... for us! Please!"

Rei demanded, however Usagi made no movements of her own.

Elsewhere...

"Ha! My daughter, those Sailor Senshi are so stupid! Soon my

ultimate plan will be released!"

Back at Mamoru's Apartment…

Sailor Life spoke up…

"Everyone… I've done it… the princess is conscious again… look!"

Sailor Life told everyone! Usagi woke up and sat up.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Rei asked.

"She can hear you, she can't respond. She is completely under my

control! As long as my power holds out, she will be awake. She'll

be able to move around and do stuff too with your help!"

Sailor Life explained.

"We'll we have reached a turning point! We have seen the light

at the end of the tunnel! The time will come when Usagi's soul

will be returned to us!"

Ami spoke to everyone. The worst battles are yet to come!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 08/23/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	16. 09 In The Physical Form

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 09

"In The Physical Form... "

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

09

"Can we take Usagi out for a while?"

Rei asked.

"Sure, but first... you should make her a little more presentable."

Sailor Life suggested.

"I know what you mean... a bath?"

Ami asked.

"Exactly." Sailor Life told them then she continued, "I will do her

some good."

Sailor Life. In about fifteen minutes later, Rei and Ami returned

with Usagi and she looked better than before!

"She looks great! I went over to Usagi's home and brought the

clothes that she has on!"

Minako told them. Usagi wore a pink blouse with a matching

skirt, which had lace on the edges. Also, the skirt had

ripples which went down from the top of the garment to the

bottom. She wore attractive pink high-heeled shoes.

"What do you think?"

Minako asked.

"She looks stunning."

Rei replied.

"Here, let me put her pink hat on!"

Minako told Rei and Ami.

"There! She looks so cute!"

Minako stated.

"Ami and I will take her out for a while."

Rei told the others. Then they left with Usagi. Rei and Ami

walked down the street. They stopped at the Crown arcade.

Motoki greeted them.

"Hello Rei, Ami, and Usagi."

Motoki greeted them.

"Hi there."

Rei replied.

"How are you Usagi?"

Motoki asked. But Usagi didn't respond! Motoki turned to Rei.

"What's wrong with Usagi?"

Motoki asked. Rei looked down and she frowned.

"Her soul got taken by a vile fiend."

Rei answered.

"Taken?"

Motoki asked.

"Yeah, a Sailor Senshi is keeping her alive by putting her soul

in her! We're grateful.

"

Rei replied.

"I am sorry Rei. I hope you can get back Usagi's soul. She is

too sweet."

Motoki replied.

"Yeah, thanks."

Rei answered.

"We have to go."

Ami stated.

"Right."

Rei responded. They left the Crown Arcade. They headed down the

street towards OSA-P. This is where Naru Osaka lives. Rei and Ami

entered.

"Rei-Chan, Ami-Chan, and Usagi-Chan! I am so glad to see you!"

Naru greeted them all.

"Yeah, same here."

Ami replied.

"Is she any better?"

Naru asked.

"Well, Sailor Life is providing her soul so Usagi can live."

Ami answered.

"I see."

Naru answered.

"We better return to Mamoru's. Usagi must rest again."

Rei suggested.

"Okay. Good to see her again."

Naru told them. Outside, the three started walking back towards

Mamoru's apartment! Then The Soul Master sent a new demon to

earth.

"Ami, take Usagi back. I'll deal with this demon!"

Rei commanded.

"Right."

Ami took Usagi away as Rei prepared to transform.

"I am known as the Ice Demon! I will freeze your ambition to

stay warm and alive!"

The Ice Demon snarled. The Ice Demon shot out ice out of her

mouth and began to freeze Rei. Rei tried to transform, but

it did no good. In moments, Rei was frozen solid!

Back at Mamoru's apartment…

"I know she'll get better. ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?

THE PAIN IS INCREASING!"

Mamoru cried as pain suddenly rose up out of nowhere. In moments

he was transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen vanished from

Constance's sight!

"Be careful Mamo-San!"

Constance thought to herself out loud.

"You better help him Constance."

Luna told her.

"Right. White Moon Power, Make up!"

Constance cried. She transformed into Sailor White Moon! Sailor

White Moon left for where Mamoru was headed. Meanwhile, a red

rose struck the ice and broke it!

"WHO IN THE HELL DID THAT!"

The Ice demon snarled.

"I hate those you attack innocent girls who have warm hearts! I

Tuxedo Kamen can't forget!"

With that, Tuxedo Kamen came down and used his cane to strike

the demon. Rei recovered.

"REI… HENSHIN YO, REI… HURRY!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled.

"Right! Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

Rei transformed into Super Sailor Mars.

"Tuxedo Kamen prepare to let go of the demon!"

Super Sailor Mars told him.

"Right."

Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards the Ice Demon!

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon appeared and called out her attack with her sword!

It stabbed the Ice Demon! Ice Demon was being burned…

"SOUL MASTER… FORGIVE YOUR WEAK SERVANT!"

Ice Demon burned up and turned to dust.

"You did it Sailor White Moon!"

Super Sailor Mars congratulated her.

"Thanks, we better catch up to Ami and Usagi. Come on!"

Sailor White Moon told her. They left.

Meanwhile… in another part of Tokyo…

"Hey boss! Take a look what we found!"

One guy called out.

"What did you find?"

He asked.

"We found a rare and unusual sword!"

He answered. Jadeleon appeared.

"I'll take that!"

Jadeleon told them as he used his power to free the sword. The sword

flew into his hands!

"Later gentlemen!"

Jadeleon vanished.

Meanwhile…

Ami was walking Usagi back to Mamoru's apartment when the Soul

Master appeared.

"HA! you are trying to save your princess? how touching!"

The Soul Master mocked. Super Sailor Mars and Sailor White Moon

appeared.

"What do you want creep?"

Sailor White Moon yelled.

"Oh, I am so amused that you are struggling to save your princess!

You cannot save her! Her soul is mine! I commend your efforts. You

defeated my demons… I won't go easy on you in the future!"

The Soul Master told them. What will he do next?

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 08/26/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	17. 10 The Strife of Sailor Life

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 10

"The Strife of Sailor Life"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

10

"I think you Sailor Senshi are pathetic! If you think you can save

your princess... you are wrong! I would like to see if you could save

her!"

The Soul Master told them and vanished!

"I hate him!"

Ami replied.

"Ditto!"

Super Sailor Mars agreed.

"Hey let's return to my place. Come on!"

Tuxedo Kamen told them.

"Right! Let's go Minna."

Sailor White Moon agreed. They left for Mamoru's apartment.

Elsewhere...

Jadeleon appeared in front of his master.

"Well done Jadeleon! We now have the Silver Millennium Saber! Now,

go to the moon and there search for the sacred power!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Right."

Jadeleon agreed and he vanished.

"Now, to deal with those Sailor Senshi. So, spirit of the princess,

what kind of demon should I send to deal with your friends?"

The Soul Master asked as he touched the jar and drained the energy

of the princess!

"Ah! I know, I'll send Earthquake Demon! Arise, Earthquake Demon!"

The Soul Master yelled. The demon came forth.

"Yes, master?"

Earthquake Demon asked.

"Destroy those Senshi! Now go!"

The Soul Master commanded. The demon vanished.

Meanwhile...

"How is she?"

Rei asked.

"Not good. She's losing control over of keeping the princess

alive."

Replied Sailor Wisdom.

"Poor Sailor Life... she's doing a good thing, but she can't save

her?"

Makoto replied in a sad tone. Constance put her hand on Makoto's

shoulder.

"Be of good heart, Mako-Chan! Sailor Life will pull through and so

will the princess, my sister!"

Constance spoke in a cheerful gentle tone.

"Thank you princess! I won't give up..."

As Makoto finished speaking, an Earthquake struck! The buildings

shook violently. The Earthquake knocked off some knick-knack's but

the earthquake ended as quickly as it began.

"What was that? A real Earthquake?"

Constance asked. Rei studied the Earthquake for a bit. Then she

spoke.

"I got to go to the Hikawa Shrine. I will see if this quake was

genuine or not! Farewell!"

After Rei said that, she left.

"I hope Rei can figure out if that is a real earthquake."

Makoto commented. Constance put her hand on Makoto.

"Have some cheer! Rei-Chan will figure it out."

Constance tried to assure her.

"Thanks. If Rei can figure it out, she can!"

Makoto replied.

Meanwhile…

"Jadeleon, have you discovered the great Silver Millennium Power

yet?"

The Soul Master asked.

"No sire! It must be hidden safely. I need help!"

Jadeleon begged.

"My worthless henchmen… they always need my help. Well, I will send

my Zombie Soldiers! They will aide you in search of the new power!"

The Soul Master replied. With his power, he sent his Zombie

Soldiers!

"Ha ha ha! Soon the Silver Millennium Power will be mine!"

The Soul Master laughed out loud.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, sacred fire! Tell me who is behind the Earthquakes."

Rei commanded. Within moments, the sacred fire had an answer.

"An Earthquake Demon?"

Rei asked herself.

"I have to get back to the others."

Rei told herself as she ran off.

"She's on to you daddy!"

Soulweava told her father.

"Don't worry my dear daughter! If she defeats that demon, it won't

be a big loss!"

The Soul Master replied.

Meanwhile…

Rei returned where Makoto and Constance was.

"So, the results?"

Constance asked.

"We have a monster on the loose. Let's go and knock his world!"

Rei told the others.

"Right! White Moon Power! Make up!"

Constance cried.

"Mars Galaxy Star Power! Make up!"

Rei cried.

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

Makoto cried. The three girls transformed.

"Luna, have the others meet us downtown!"

Sailor White Moon told Luna.

"Right. I'll do that."

Luna agreed. Mars, White Moon, and Jupiter left Mamoru's apartment.

Meanwhile…

"Time to destroy the Earth…"

Earthquake Demon yelled out loud, as he was about to put his hands

on the ground then the Sailor Senshi appeared.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi said as they appeared.

"We're here to stop your evil ambition!"

The Sailor Senshi spoke at once.

"Let's get to work! Mercury Tsunami!"

Mercury cried sending a flood of water at Earthquake Demon.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Earthquake Demon.

"Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter cried sending a massive thunderbolt on Earthquake Demon.

"Venus Golden Chain!"

Venus cried sending a golden chain that struck Earthquake Demon.

"Saturn Dark Surprise!"

Saturn cried sending circle of dark energy at the Earthquake Demon.

"World Fissure!"

Uranus cried as she struck the ground sending shock waves towards

Chaos Maker.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!"

Neptune cried sending a wave larger than Mercury's! The water struck

Earthquake Demon.

"Pluto Dead Strike!"

Pluto cried sending dark energy at Earthquake Demon.

"I am still here foolish humans!"

The demon howled.

"Not for long! Silver Sword Power up!"

Sailor White Moon cried.

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword towards the

Earthquake Demon. The monster burned up and turned to dust!

"Another bites the dust!"

Sailor White Moon yelled as she lifted her sword up in the air.

"Let's get back to Mamo-San's apartment!"

Super Sailor Mars told the others.

Meanwhile…

"How is she?"

Haruka asked.

"The princess is unconscious and is losing the battle and Sailor

Life is struggling to keep the princess alive. never give up,

friends of the princess!"

Sailor Love spoke with great urgency.

"That's great."

Ami replied with a slight smile on her face. Then something

appeared. It was a young woman shrouded in robes.

"Who are you?"

Rei asked suspiciously.

"Wait! That's the Emissary!"

Ami replied.

"What are you doing here?"

Rei asked.

"I am here to tell you…"

The Emissary began to speak.

Elsewhere…

"That monster is toast and soon I will have the princess!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 08/31/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	18. 11 Revelations

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 11

"Revelations"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

11

All the Sailor Senshi either stood or sat in Mamoru's apartment.

The strange figure, the Emissary had returned to them to give them

a message of some sort, but what was this message that was important

to them in their time of need!

"I come to bring you an important message."

The Emissary told them.

"A message? What message?"

Rei asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you! You don't have to worry long, your princess will

return to you in time, but your suffering won't cease! Whatever

happens, you must be strong! Miss Hino, this is a revelation for

you; your soul shall be crushed by losing a loved one you love

so dear! Never give up hope!"

The Emissary answered and dropped her predictions like it was

a bomb!

"My soul shall be crushed by losing someone I love so much?"

Rei was confused.

"Be strong Sailor Senshi! Luna and Artemis brought you back, so

you could save the Earth from vile fiends like the Soul Master.

I am glad I met you. I have to go."

The Emissary told them.

"WAIT!"

Rei told her as she went up to the Emissary.

"Who are you, really? I want to know!"

Rei asked.

"If I told you, you won't like my fate."

The Emissary replied.

"PLEASE! TELL ME!"

Rei begged.

"I MUST KNOW!"

Rei demanded.

"Still, if I did, you would feel sorry for me..."

The Emissary replied as she trailed off.

"Please..."

Rei begged. She wasn't going to give up.

"Okay..."

The Emissary replied.

"I'll reveal my identity to you."

The Emissary told them as she dropped her hood from her head. once

the hood was removed, they saw who the Emissary was. It was

Galaxia!

"You're the Emissary? How?"

Constance asked.

"I was given the chance to warn you. However, even I do not know

what will happen. If I did know and I told you, you would be

prepared for the worse!"

The Emissary told them.

"I see."

Rei replied. Constance came and placed her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"It's okay Rei. We'll save Usagi and then we'll keep her safe."

Constance made a pledge.

Meanwhile...

"You think you've won the last battle Sailor Senshi? Well the

worst is still to come!"

The Soul Master laughed to himself. Then Soulweava came to her

father.

"Father, are you sure your plan will work? capturing the body of

girl, which is still unconscious?"

Soulweava asked.

"My plan my dear child will go well… those Senshi don't know

what will happen… by then it will be too late!"

He explained.

"I see father, I support you all the way."

Soulweava agreed with her father and left.

Meanwhile, The Soul Master was talking to himself…

"I will send a monster to soften up those Sailor Senshi! Yes

a cactus monster, it will poison those pathetic Senshi! Cactus

Demon, arise!"

The Soul Master called out. A Cactus monster appeared. It had

needles all over its body and it had a green complexion all over

itself.

"Go and destroy those Senshi!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Yes master!"

It hissed. And it vanished.

Elsewhere…

On the moon, Jadeleon and his Zombie soldiers were searching

for the Silver Millennium Power and his soldiers discovered

something.

"Master… we found something!"

A Zombie Soldier called out.

"Good work! Is that the power?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Looks like it master."

The Zombie soldier answered.

"Good."

Jadeleon smiled sweetly. He picked up the silver round glowing orb.

"Our second mission has been completed. Let's go!"

Jadeleon commanded. Him and the Zombie Soldiers vanished.

At the Soul Master's lair…

"…yes soon… my plan will be fulfilled!"

Jadeleon and the Zombie soldiers returned!

"You return so quickly! Do you have it?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Yes. here master."

Jadeleon replied.

"Good. Jadeleon, take your Zombie Soldiers and yourself

and make those Senshi pay dearly!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Yes master. Zombie Soldiers… Come!"

Jadeleon replied and left with his soldiers.

At Mamoru's apartment…

"I have to go. Your worst troubles are still ahead… farewell!"

The Emissary spoke to them and then she vanished.

Rei looked at Usagi.

"I hope we get her back…"

Rei thought out loud. Haruka and Michiru came in.

"Play time is over!"

Haruka spoke.

"What?"

Rei asked.

"A monster is attacking people not far from here. We have to go."

Haruka answered.

"Right! Minna, let's go!"

Constance commanded.

Elsewhere…

"What do destroy?"

Cactus Demon asked.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi yelled as they appeared.

"I won't allow you to harm innocent people!"

Sailor White Moon called to the monster.

Jadeleon appeared with the Zombie Soldiers…

"Who are you?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"I am the second in command to the Soul Master! My name is

Jadeleon! And these hideous creatures are the mindless soldiers

of my master! They are the Zombie Soldiers and they will take care

of you! Get them! Get them all!"

Jadeleon answered.

"How about a little needles?"

The Cactus Demon asked as he fired needles. The needles hit Super

Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune. They became paralyzed.

"You all will soon suffer the same fate!"

Jadeleon sneered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 09/27/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	19. 12 A New Hope

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 12

"A New Hope"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

12

"I got you now Sailor Senshi! Feel the power of my Needle like

darts!"

Cactus Demon spoke as he fired more darts at the Sailor Senshi.

All but Super Sailor Mars and Sailor White Moon were affected.

"You sicken me!"

Mars yelled at the monster.

"Oh, I feel so heart broken!"

Cactus Demon mocked her.

"Feel my power wimps!"

Jadeleon spoke as he fired at the Sailor Senshi. Mars and

Sailor White Moon fell to the ground.

Elsewhere…

A knock was at the door. Mamoru opened it.

"Hello, Prince Nicolas. What brings you here?"

Mamoru asked.

"I came for Constance. Is she here?"

Nicolas asked.

"No. She's fighting a monster."

Mamoru replied. Nicolas had a weird gut feeling.

"Oh no! She's in danger! We got to go!"

Nicolas sounded desperate.

"I have to stay here and watch over Usagi!"

Mamoru protested.

"Isn't your duty to watch over those Senshi?"

Nicolas asked.

"Yes…"

Mamoru trailed off.

"Then come. Sailor Life can watch her."

Nicolas suggested.

"Okay."

Mamoru agreed.

"Let's go."

Nicolas told him.

"Right."

Mamoru agreed.

Back at the battle site…

"You Senshi can't beat me!"

Cactus Demon yelled.

"Maybe not! However, we can!"

Prince Nicolas announced.

"Huh? You cannot beat me!"

The Cactus Demon yelled.

"We'll see!"

Prince Nicolas explained. Everyone watched as Prince Nicolas got the

Viking Transformation Key out. He held it in the air. And he spoke,

"Viking Power! Ha!"

Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge

thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like

Nicolas, but with armor and an axe!

"Who are you?"

The Cactus Demon yelled.

"I am the Great Viking!"

The Great Viking replied.

"My turn!"

Mamoru spoke. He took out a red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Cape boy, let's get him!"

The Great Viking suggested.

"RIGHT! He won't know what hit him!"

Tuxedo Kamen answered.

"Let's get him!"

The Great Viking spoke as he began running.

"ZOMBIE SOLDIERS! GET THEM!"

Jadeleon yelled. The Zombie Soldiers began running towards the

Great Viking and Tuxedo Kamen. The Great Viking began zapping and

kicking the Zombie Soldiers. Tuxedo Kamen also used his cane to

attack the Zombie Soldiers.

"TAKE THIS!"

Tuxedo Kamen kicked two Zombie Soldiers and Jadeleon.

"Is that all you got?"

Jadeleon asked.

"OH! I am glad you asked. And no! Take this! Great Viking… NOW!"

Tuxedo Kamen answered and threw his cane into the Cactus Demon's

Chest. Then urged Great Viking to make his move.

"RIGHT! VIKING THUNDER!"

Thunder and Lightning came from the Great Viking's Axe! It struck

both the Cactus Demon and Jadeleon. A huge explosion hit both the

Cactus Demon and Jadeleon!

"FORGIVE ME MASTER… SOUL MASTER…!"

The Cactus Demon yelled. It exploded.

"You'll regret this day Great Viking!"

Jadeleon spoke angrily and vanished.

"Are you okay guys?"

The Great Viking asked as he powered down back into Prince Nicolas.

"We'll be fine. We were only paralyzed. It should wear off soon."

Sailor White Moon replied.

"Good…"

Nicolas replied.

"I sense something evil…"

Mars announced. The Soul Master appeared.

"Well… well… looks like my monster did a number on you Senshi! I

have a proposal for you! Be here tomorrow afternoon! And you'll

be able to fight for the soul of your princess!"

The Soul Master spoke.

"What's the catch?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Catch? What catch?"

The Soul Master asked.

"There's always a catch you fiend and you know it!"

Prince Nicolas spoke harshly.

"Oh yes! That Catch! You got to destroy my Zombie Soldiers and

also my new monster tomorrow to get the princess's soul back!

That is the catch!"

The Soul Master replied.

"Bye now!"

The Soul Master and all of the Zombie Soldiers vanished.

"I hate him!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke while he retransformed back into Mamoru.

"We got to get the Senshi back to your apartment. Then

we can make plans for tomorrow."

Prince Nicolas suggested.

"Right!"

Mamoru replied. Their worst battle lies ahead!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 09/28/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	20. 13 The Spirit of The Princess, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 13

"The Spirit of The Princess, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

13

At Mamoru's apartment...

Throughout the night, the Senshi rested and they could not move.

However, the paralysis was only temporary. The Senshi never felt

so helpless! Thankfully, Nicolas and Mamoru came through for

them. Everyone sat either in sofas or in chairs. Luna talked

to Prince Nicolas.

"I have been told of your bravery. Only Usagi could see you

defeat that monster."

Luna spoke as she was proud of him.

"Well, Luna... I did what I had to do."

Nicolas replied. Constance sat on the sofa. Her thoughts went to

her sister.

"Finally, we have a chance to get Usagi's soul back and keep it

where it belongs."

Constance made a statement. Sailor Life stood up.

"If you do get the soul of the princess back, there might be a

chance that her body might reject her soul."

Sailor Life brought the Senshi's hope down to a screeching halt.

"Her body may reject the soul? Why?"

Makoto asked.

"It's hard to explain. If a soul is away from the body too long, the

body may not recognize it."

Sailor Life explained.

"I see. How terrible!"

Makoto made a gasp.

Rei turned to Nicolas.

"I think you found a new enemy, Nicolas."

Rei stated.

"What do you mean?"

Nicolas asked.

"Jadeleon."

Rei replied.

"I can handle him."

Nicolas said with confidence.

"So, Nicolas, how did you get your powers?"

Makoto asked.

"My powers? You see, my powers were descended from the time of

the Vikings. Each King would pass it to his son. And that son

would pass it to his son. Now I have this power."

Nicolas answered.

"It's amazing."

Ami replied while having her nose in a book.

"We have bigger problems."

Mamoru spoke up suddenly. We must come up with a plan to get

Usagi's soul when the Soul Master appears with the canister that

holds Usagi's soul."

Mamoru asked.

"Rei can use her flame sniper arrow attack. That would destroy

the canister and release the soul of Usagi."

Ami analyzed the situation.

"That could pose a risk."

Rei retaliated like Ami had attacked her.

"We can settle this later."

Nicolas stood up.

"I have to go."

Nicolas spoke up as he headed to the door.

"I'll go with you."

Constance decided to go with Nicolas.

"Will you be okay?"

Nicolas asked.

"I'll be fine."

Constance replied.

"Then shall we go?"

Nicolas asked as he put his arm around hers.

"Yes."

Meanwhile...

Jadeleon, Soulweava, and Soul Master stood together around a

table. Jadeleon clenched his fists together.

"That damn Great Viking Nicolas! He'll pay for what he has

done. He'll pay for his treachery!"

Jadeleon thought to himself.

"Soon... I'll have the body of the princess!"

The Soul Master spoke.

"Yes master, she'll be yours soon. If you don't mind sire,

I'd like to hunt down Nicolas and challenge him to a fight."

Jadeleon asked.

"Yes. Go!"

The Soul Master commanded.

Meanwhile...

Nicolas and Constance were walking down the street.

"Nice day, isn't?"

Nicolas asked.

"Yeah."

Constance replied. Suddenly Jadeleon appeared with ten Zombie

Soldiers.

"Well, Well, well... what do we have here? The prince of Earth

with his Moon Princess... is that right?"

Jadeleon asked. Constance got mad.

"Do you think you can just show up and ruin my day?"

Constance asked.

"I didn't come for you my dear. Although, you are Sailor White

Moon, I am not interested with you! Prince Nicolas, I challenge

you to a duel!"

Jadeleon revealed his plan.

"You got to be joking right? You are a wimp!"

Nicolas replied. Jadeleon's eyes lit up red.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"Oh pity pity! You are pathetic Jadeleon! I will battle

you! Constance you better find a place and stay there."

Nicolas agreed to battle Jadeleon.

"Well, prepare to die!"

Jadeleon spoke harshly!

"You'll find my powers entertaining!"

Nicolas told Jadeleon. Prince Nicolas got the Viking Transformation

Key out. He held it in the air. And he spoke,

"Viking Power! Ha!"

Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge

thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like

Nicolas, but with armor and an axe!

"I am the thunderous Great Viking!"

The Great Viking called out.

"Now! We battle!"

Jadeleon spoke as he began running. The Zombie Soldiers began to

crowd the Great Viking, however the Great Viking began to slice

his way through each of the Zombie Soldier! One by one he

destroyed the Zombie soldiers. Soon the entire Zombie Soldiers

were defeated.

"Well, Jadeleon, you don't have your Zombie scum to hide behind!

You have to face me head on!"

The Great Viking yelled at Jadeleon.

"How dare you! I hate you! You human scum!"

Jadeleon cursed at him.

"Gee, Jadeleon! That's the nicest thing you have said to me

all day!"

The Great Viking mocked him again.

"You damn bastard!"

Jadeleon cursed again...

"Now, now, Jadeleon must you use such language in front of

Constance?"

The Great Viking mocked him.

"DAMN YOU! YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Jadeleon cursed again.

"Now, Now, that's another nice thing you told me!"

The Great Viking mocked him once more.

"I HATE YOU!"

Jadeleon clenched his fists!

"No one makes fun of Jadeleon. No one makes fun of Jadeleon!"

Jadeleon was seemingly angry.

"Oh, I love you too! NOT!"

The great Viking kicked Jadeleon in the belly and then threw

him to a nearby bench, the bench was destroyed. Jadeleon

got up slowly.

"No one..."

Jadeleon started.

"VIKING..."

The Great Viking started.

"... defeats... me!"

Jadeleon continued.

"... THUNDER!"

The Great Viking finished. Thunder struck near Jadeleon. There was a

huge explosion!

"I'll be back!"

Jadeleon spoke again and vanished. The Great Viking retransformed

back into Nicolas! Constance came out of her hiding place.

"Good job! Did you really have to mock him?"

Constance asked.

"I don't know what came over me, he deserved it. Isn't time

to meet the others at the park?"

Nicolas asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Constance replied.

At the park...

Constance and Nicolas had arrived around the same time as Super

Sailor Mars and the others had arrived. Constance transformed

into Sailor White Moon! Sailor Life, Love, and Hope were there.

Also, The Soul Master, Jadeleon, and Soulweava were also there.

"So, you made it Sailor Senshi! Trying to save your princess?

Go ahead and try!"

The Soul Master tempted them.

"Hey, Jadeleon, did you like that beating you got from me?"

Nicolas asked.

"You Bastard!"

Jadeleon cursed.

"Wow Jadeleon! Such colorful language! Keep it up and you

will be the talk of the town!"

Nicolas mocked.

"Rei, now!"

Constance yelled.

"Right! This is for my princess! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Super Sailor Mars called her flaming arrow out. The Canister

was in the Soul Master's hand. The flaming arrow was sent

through the air!

"Master!"

Jadeleon gasped.

"Daddy!"

Soulweava gasped.

Will, Super Sailor Mars's flaming arrow break the canister and

free the soul of the princess? Find out on the next Passion

of Oneself II: Stolen Soul!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 09/29/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	21. 14 The Spirit of The Princess, Part II

The Fiery arrow flew through the air at great speed. It struck the

canister dead on! The canister shattered with a great bang! The

soul of the princess was freed!

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 14

"The Spirit of The Princess, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

14

The soul of the princess flew in the air and attacked the Soul

Master head on! The soul of the princess zapped the Soul Master

and then she flew away from the Soul Master and circled Super

Sailor Mars. Then the spirit stopped and stared at Super Sailor

Mars. The spirit glittered and sparkled very brightly. Then

a flash came from the spirit. Sailro Life translated for the

spirit.

"She gratefully thanks you."

Sailor Life spoke. The spirit looked at Super Sailor Mars

for a long moment! Rei felt relieved. The spirit looked

around and saw Sailor White Moon.

"You better get going! A defenseless girl's waiting for you

to return to her! GO!"

Sailor Life commanded. The soul of the princess flew around

the Sailor Senshi and left searching for her body! Then she

sensed a body with no soul and entered in a window and flew

over to where Mamoru was standing.

"It's you! Usako's soul... right?"

Mamoru asked. The spirit of Usagi flashed brightly. She

went up to him and kissed him on his lips! Then she turned

around faced the motionless body.

"HURRY!"

Sailor Wisdom spoke in a worried tone. The spirit of Usagi

floated until she lay parallel above the body of Usagi.

Then the spirit of Usagi floated down until she made contact

with the body! Then with a flash, the spirit reentered the

body!

"It's done! She re-entered the body of the princess."

Sailor Wisdom spoke with relief.

Meanwhile...

The Soul Master spoke.

"You'll will pay of what happened her today!"

The Soul Master spoke very angrily. Him and his henchmen

vanished.

"We should get back to Usagi."

Nicolas suggested.

"Let's go!"

Super Sailor Mars agreed.

At Mamoru's apartment...

Everyone was now back. Rei was concerned about Usagi's condition.

"How is she?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know. I won't know for a while. I will continue to

monitor her. Maybe you all should continue doing your normal

routine. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

Sailor Life replied. Nicolas stood up.

"Come on ladies. I'll take you out for lunch."

Nicolas offered.

"We have to go."

Haruka spoke up.

"Then it is just us inners... huh?"

Minako spoke up.

"Don't forget me."

Constance stood up while speaking.

Later...

"Oh, I am so angry!"

The Soul Master yelled.

"Master... we both now have people we need to repay. Allow me to send

a monster down along with some Zombie Soldiers."

Jadeleon asked.

"Sure, whatever, fine... make them pay!"

The Soul Master yelled with anger.

Elsewhere in the lair of the Soul Master...

"I need a good monster..."

Jadeleon talks to himself as he reads a monster book.

"Ah! Bat-winger! A large flying bat... that should give those

Sailor Senshi a run for their money! Bat-Winger, arise!"

Jadeleon called the monster from the book. The monster appeared

out of nowhere.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!"

Bat-Winger made a screech. Jadeleon covered his ears.

"Yes, that will do!" Let's go Batwinger and Zombie Soldiers!"

Jadeleon, his new monster, and the Zombie Soldiers vanished.

At a local restaurant...

"I hope Usagi gets better..."

Rei started the conversation.

"Yeah, it's been low without her."

Minako added.

"I miss her warm smile."

Makoto commented.

"She's a good friend when you really need her..."

Ami spoke while reading a test book. Nicolas cut her off and he

her textbook.

"Ami-San, it would be good if you joined us... You won't fail

one exam, if you just relax and talk about your friend who

still needs you."

Nicolas told her. Ami was shocked.

"Nicolas is right, Ami. Join us. I am sure you have hidden

feelings about Usagi, do you miss her?"

Constance asked.

"Yes, I miss her. Even I wish I could prevent of what happened

on that day that the Soul Master took her soul..."

Ami revealed her feelings, but once again, she was cutoff by

a disturbance. It was Jadeleon, Bat-winger, and some Zombie

Soldiers.

"Can the Sailor Senshi and the Great Viking come out to play?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Time to go to work!"

Nicolas added.

"Right!"

Everyone else replied. They ran outside the restaurant.

"Can Nicolas come out to play?"

Jadeleon asked.

"NO! My mother told me not to associate with evil scum like

you!"

Nicolas mocked him. Makoto gave him a weird look.

"Do you really have to mock him?"

Makoto asked.

"He deserves it! Ready?"

Nicolas replied. He grabbed his henshin device.

"Mercury Galaxy Star Power!"

"Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power!"

"White Moon Power!"

"Make up!"

The girls cried. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Constance

transformed.

"I'll will turn you into scrap metal Jadeleon!"

Nicolas spoke to Jadeleon. Prince Nicolas got the Viking

Transformation Key out. He held it in the air. And he spoke,

"Viking Power! Ha!"

Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge

thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like

Nicolas, but with armor and an axe!

"I am the thunderous Great Viking!"

The Great Viking called out.

"Ok, I will take care of tin grin and you take care of that

Batman wanna be!"

The Great Viking spoke to the Sailor Senshi.

"Let's do it!"

The Great Viking called out.

"Right!"

The Sailor Senshi lifted their right hands in the air. The

great Viking, Jadeleon, and the Zombie Soldiers went to the

back side of the restaurant and began to hold a stand off.

"So, Jadeleon did you learn a lesson from last time? Did you

like that beating?"

The Great Viking asked.

"You flatter me, Nicolas! Do you think you can beat me?"

Jadeleon tried to get the better of the situation.

"I am sorry Tin Grin! I am receiving interference from some

Zombie Soldiers!"

The Great Viking spoke as he grabbed his axe and started hitting

the Zombie Soldiers with his axe! Soon, all the Zombie Soldiers

fell to the ground and exploded.

"You don't have your buddies to hide behind! You poor thing!"

The Great Viking mocked him.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"Gee Jadeleon, you say such wonderful words to me! You make me feel

so special!"

The Great Viking mocked him again.

"HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME! OR ARE YOU GOING

TO CONTINUE MOCKING ME?"

Jadeleon asked as he yelled.

"Fine! Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking agreed and called out his thunder. The thunder

struck Jadeleon! Explosions hit all around him. Then the explosions

sent him flying to where the Sailor Senshi was. The Great Viking

ran back to the front where the Sailor Senshi were fighting

the Bat-winger.

"What happened to him?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"Let's say he didn't learn his lesson last time!"

The Great Viking replied.

"I see... we can handle him! Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Bat-winger. However,

Bat-winger dodged it.

"I know! Jupiter Massive Thunderbolt!"

Jupiter cried sending a massive thunderbolt on Bat-winger.

Bat-winger got struck head on!

"Mars! Now use your power!"

The Great Viking suggested.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Bat-winger.

"Screech..."

Bat-winger made a low screech.

"Now, Mercury, your attack!"

The Great Viking suggested.

"Mercury Tsunami!"

Mercury cried sending a flood of water at Bat-winger.

"And I will finish her off! Silver Sword Power up!"

Sailor White Moon cried.

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword towards

Bat-winger. The monster burned up and turned to dust!

Jadeleon woke up and stood up.

"You will pay for this..."

Jadeleon protested and vanished.

"Good job guys! Let's retransform and go inside."

The great Viking spoke as retransformed back into Nicolas.

The others did the same.

"Let's go."

Nicolas told them.

Inside...

"Well... Jadeleon didn't look good."

Rei stated.

"Yeah. He'll come back a lot harder next time."

Makoto added. Naru Osaka entered.

"May I join you?"

Naru asked.

"Sure."

Constance invited her. Naru sat down next to Constance.

Naru thought about her friendship with Usagi.

"You know... I heard that Usagi got her soul back! Usagi and

me had been through a lot together. I miss her."

Naru thought deeply while she spoke.

"Naru, don't worry! Usagi will return soon and better

than ever!"

Constance spoke hopefully while placing her hand on

Naru's shoulder!

"You're right. Usagi will return and better than ever!"

Naru smiled sweetly as she thought about Usagi once more.

This story was completed on: 09/30/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	22. 15 Rejection

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 15

"Rejection"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, "Passion of Oneself II: Stolen

Soul actually begins! And The episode numbering goes to episode

1! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, belongs to me!

The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: The titling of this series goes to the Lord of Hyphens.

And to all those who read the first series! Congratulations! This

series will be even more exciting! Thanks, ya'll!

15

Jadeleon returned from his trip from trying to destroy the Sailor

Senshi. The Soul Master looked at Jadeleon with disbelief.

"Master…"

Jadeleon spoke as he struggled to bring himself upright.

"When are you going to not let the mockery of that dumb Viking

not get to you?"

The Soul Master asked.

"I tried to defeat him sire, he's just better than me!"

Jadeleon replied.

"Well, Vikings are very rude and are the brute type. Jadeleon,

you must defeat that despicable Viking and those annoying Senshi!

If you don't… you'll feel it personally!"

The Soul Master told Jadeleon straightforward.

"Yes sir. But, I have already felt it!"

Jadeleon protested.

"Oh, you have… I see!"

The Soul Master replied.

Meanwhile… Mamoru's apartment…

Sailor Life was analyzing the comatose body of Usagi.

"How is she?"

Makoto asked.

"Not good. As I fear that, this might happen! The princess's

own body is rejecting her own soul."

Sailor Life replied.

"Is there any way you can stop it from happening?"

Ami asked.

"There may be a way, but it will require lots of power from me!

That way the body will be forced to accept her soul as a

friendly acceptable entity!"

Sailor Life continued.

"So, you're saying, that you may have to force her to accept

her soul?"

Ami asked.

"Affirmative! It may seem to be the only way possible way to

save her! Soul Healing Power!"

Sailor Life explained and then called her power. Her eyes lit

up as she used her power to the fullest. Her eyes glowed silver

as she used her power! her power circled the body of Usagi

and Usagi began to glow a silver color. Sailor Life was forcing

both body and soul to become one again! Soon it was all over.

"What happens now?"

Makoto asked.

"Now we wait for the princess to awaken. She has received my

healing power. The Soul is settling back in the body. As the

body is concerned, the body sees the invading soul as its soul.

So, the princess is being healed. She'll awaken soon."

Sailor Life replied.

"That's great!"

Luna came over to Sailor Life. Then Luna continued.

"With your efforts, Usagi will be saved!"

Luna praised her efforts.

"Thank you, Luna! That's why I was called! To save your princess!"

Sailor Life answered.

"Queen Serenity activated you?"

Luna asked.

"Yes. The others and me were activated by Queen Serenity to save

the life of the princess!"

Sailor Life replied.

"OH!"

Luna replied astonished.

"Yep. I care for that girl. I can't wait to meet her when she

awakens."

Sailor Life told them.

"Usagi is a great friend and you'll benefit from her friendship."

Luna told Sailor Life.

"I have heard a lot about Usagi's escapades and I know she's a

fighter and a champion."

Sailor spoke as she sat back down.

"Yeah, she's great! You'll see!"

Makoto stated.

"Right."

Ami replied.

Elsewhere…

Constance and Nicolas were headed to Mamoru's apartment. When

Jadeleon appeared.

"Oh, it's you again! Looks liking you love those beatings I

keep giving you!"

Nicolas mocked him.

"You flatter me! I will kill you off!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"Well, I will defeat you again!"

Prince Nicolas got the Viking Transformation Key out. He held it in

the air. And he spoke,

"Viking Power! Ha!"

Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge

thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like

Nicolas, but with armor and an axe!

"I am the thunderous Great Viking!"

The Great Viking called out.

"Well, it's the Great Viking Jerk!"

Jadeleon tried to mock the Great Viking.

"You don't even get it right! Tin Grin! Or should I say

Green grin!"

The Great Viking mocked.

"OH! HOW DARE YOU!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"Well Motor mouth, you're all talk and no play!"

The Great Viking mocked again.

"YOU! YOU, BASTARD!"

Jadeleon cursed.

"Oh, thank you for the kind comments Jadeleon!"

The Great Viking mocked him again.

"YOU… YOU… YOU!"

Jadeleon spoke harshly.

"Come on, you can say it!"

The Great Viking encouraged him.

"I… I HATE YOU!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"Oh, thank you! Nice words you have for me! No to finish you

off! Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking called out his thunder. The thunder

was coming down towards Jadeleon, but Jadeleon dodged

it.

"So, Jadeleon, you did learn your lesson from last time."

The Great Viking asked.

"I sure did!"

Jadeleon smiled.

"I don't think you did. Take this Viking Lightning Storm

Strike!"

The Great Viking called out massive thunderstorms! Several

lightning bolts hit Jadeleon! Explosions hit all around

Jadeleon.

"HOW DARE YOU GREAT VIKING! I WILL GET YOU YET! UNTIL

NEXT TIME, FAREWELL!"

Jadeleon yelled then he vanished.

"I'll be waiting for you!"

The Great Viking called out. Then he retransformed back into

Nicolas. Constance came up to him.

"You beat him again! I like that power! You could even rival

Sailor Jupiter."

Constance told her. Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter

appeared.

"Rival me huh? Maybe we can team up our massive lightning power!"

Super Sailor Jupiter told him.

"That sounds good."

Nicolas replied.

"Let's return to Mamoru's apartment."

Constance suggested.

Later…

Constance, Nicolas, Makoto, and Ami arrived.

"How is she?"

Ami asked.

"She's still asleep."

Sailor Life replied.

"I think it will be soon."

Makoto thought out loud.

"Yeah."

Nicolas agreed. Suddenly Usagi began to stir! Then slowly

she opened her eyes and sat up. Will she be okay now?

Find out on the next Passion of Oneself II: Stolen Soul!

This story was completed on: 10/01/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	23. 16 Usagi Awakens!

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 16

"Usagi Awakens"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

16

Usagi sat upright. She looked around trying to put names to faces.

Then she saw five unfamiliar faces. She just sat there wondering

where she was. Makoto talked to her.

"Usagi-Chan, are you okay? Can you hear us?"

Makoto asked. Usagi replied while still in a daze.

"Yes... I am fine..."

Usagi's answered while still trying to recover from being

comatose.

"Usagi, do you know where you are?"

Ami asked. Then suddenly Usagi snapped out of her blatant stares...

"Oh... Minna! Where are we?"

Usagi asked. Usagi looked around.

"You're at my place."

A familiar voice spoke up. Usagi tried to put the name to the voice.

She looked a handsome dark haired young man. Then the name came to

her head!

"Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, it's me and welcome back!"

Mamoru told her and then came up to her and gave her a hug.

"I am glad to see you!"

Usagi replied as she embraced him.

"Well, you almost didn't make it!"

Mamoru replied.

"Not make it?"

Usagi asked while looking puzzled.

"Yes, you nearly died and thanks to my power, I was able to save

you!"

Sailor Life replied.

"Died? Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am Sailor Life. My mission was to make sure you stayed alive

and I succeeded!"

Sailor Life replied.

"Sailor Life? Are you a Sailor Senshi?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes! I am a Soul Senshi! I was activated when your soul was

stolen!"

Sailor Life.

"I see..."

Usagi replied and stopped when her stomach growled.

"I seem to be hungry!"

Usagi replied.

"I'll make you something to eat."

Mamoru announced as he went into his kitchen. Usagi then

ask a question.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Usagi asked.

"Well... I don't know exactly, but my estimate is about five to six

months! Everyone you know has been worried about you. Including

your parents."

Ami replied.

"Really?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. Even Miss Haruna, your old teacher wondered if you would

wake up again. Even Naru was worried about you."

Makoto replied.

"Oh dear!"

Usagi replied.

"So, my soul was taken? How did I get my soul back?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, the Soul Master took your soul as predicted by the

Emissary! And Rei was responsible for freeing your soul

from its awful prison!"

Ami replied.

"Really? Rei freed me! Amazing!"

Usagi replied.

"Yes. We're all so worried and now you're okay."

Ami spoke once more.

"I am glad I am okay."

Usagi was relieved.

"Here! I made your favorite! A cheeseburger and some

french-fries."

Mamoru told her as he brought them on a plate.

"Here."

Mamoru told her.

"Thanks!"

Usagi accepted the plate and ate the cheeseburger and the fries

that was on it. Afterwards, she felt better.

"Where's Rei?"

Usagi asked.

"Home. Praying I think. Praying for your recovery."

Makoto replied.

"Then I must see her!"

Usagi replied while standing up.

"I'll go with you."

Mamoru replied.

"No. I'll be fine. I want to see her alone."

Usagi replied as she went to the door.

"Okay. Be safe."

Ami replied.

"I will."

Usagi replied. Then she opened the door and left. Usagi walked out

of the apartment complex and headed for the Hikawa Shrine and then

a car drove up and stops!

"Hey there kitten!"

Haruka greeted her.

"Where are you going?"

Michiru asked.

"I am going to see Rei-Chan."

Usagi replied.

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride there."

Haruka invited.

"Thanks."

Usagi replied as she got in the car.

"Usagi, we're happy to see you back to your old self. If something

worse had happened to you. I think we would all be greatly

depressed."

Michiru stated.

"I am happy to we awake again."

Usagi replied.

"I still don't understand why the Soul Master would have let your

soul let go so freely."

Haruka analyzed the situation.

"He may have a bigger plan."

Michiru stated.

"Here we are."

Haruka told Usagi.

"Thanks."

Usagi replied. Usagi got out of the car.

"Be careful."

Michiru told Usagi.

"I will. Thanks."

Haruka's car drove off. Usagi walked up the steps of the Hikawa

Shrine. And went down the walk way to the shrine itself. Usagi

went inside. She found herself to the fire reading room. She

went inside. There, Rei was doing a reading.

"Please, sacred fire I pray that Usagi will awaken quickly! I

miss her greatly!"

Rei prayed desperately. However, the fire showed no way to respond.

Then Rei felt that she was no longer alone. Rei turned around to

tear apart whoever was there. When she turned around, she saw Usagi.

Rei saw Usagi moving around for the first time in ages. Rei tried

to hold back her tears! She went and hugged Usagi. Rei couldn't

hold back her tears! Rei broke down.

"I thought I was going to lose you!"

Rei spoke while being drowned with tears.

"I am okay now Rei. Cheer up, please!"

Usagi told her.

"Right."

Rei replied. Rei got out a tissue and wiped her eyes dry.

"Rei, let's sit and talk for a while."

Usagi told her.

"Okay."

Rei replied. The two girls sat down.

"Rei, thank you personally for free me!"

Usagi thanked her.

"Free you?"

Rei asked looking kind of puzzled.

"My soul Rei-Chan! You freed my soul, for that I am eternally

grateful."

Usagi told her. Then Usagi folded her hands together and bowed

her head to Rei and Rei looked a bit shocked. Then Rei understood.

"Thank you Usagi, but you're my princess! I had to save you! it

was my duty! besides, I think you would do the same for me if you

were in my position!"

Rei told her.

"Thanks, you're right. Rei, I never told this before, but you

are almost like a sister to me. And my best friend! Thank you!"

Usagi told her. Usagi stood up followed by Rei.

"Thank you, Usagi for seeing me… you have eased my fears

and my troubles! Thank you."

Rei thanked her.

"My pleasure, I am glad you are relieved of your fears. I want

to see my family! Bye!'

Usagi told Rei. Usagi ran off. Usagi walked out of the shrine

and headed down the street. A motorcycle stopped. It was Nicolas.

"Usagi, where are you headed?"

Nicolas asked.

"Prince Nicolas! I am headed to my home."

Usagi replied.

"Then hop on! I'll give you a ride. Here's an extra helmet."

Nicolas told her. Usagi put on the helmet and got on the

motorcycle. In minutes, they were at Usagi's house. Usagi

and Nicolas went inside.

"Mother…"

Usagi greeted her mother.

"Usagi!"

Usagi's mother came over to her and hugged her.

"I was told of what happened. I was so worried that I would

lose you!"

Usagi's mother got hysterical.

"It's ok mom, I am alive and well!"

Usagi told her mother. Usagi's communicator beeped.

"Minna! A youma had appeared and he is strong! Please come quickly!"

A Sailor Senshi told everyone.

"We better go."

Nicolas told Usagi.

"Bye mom."

Usagi told her mother goodbye. Nicolas and Usagi got back on the

motorcycle and headed where the others were. They were stopped

by Jadeleon!

"Well, well, well, here we are again!"

Nicolas told Jadeleon.

"Yes. Here we are again Nicolas, I will kill you then feed your

carcass to the birds!"

Jadeleon told Nicolas.

"You can't out do me you metal Freak!"

Nicolas mocked him.

"Damn you!"

Jadeleon cursed.

"Jadeleon, you shouldn't say nice things to me! "

Nicolas mocked him again.

"YOU DAMN FREAKING BASTARD!"

Jadeleon yelled.

"You're so kind! Let me put you out of your misery!"

He told Jadeleon. Prince Nicolas got the Viking

Transformation Key out. He held it in the air. And he spoke,

"Viking Power! Ha!"

Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge

thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like

Nicolas, but with armor and an axe!

"I am the thunderous Great Viking!"

The Great Viking called out.

"How dashing!"

Usagi told him.

"Why, thank you my lady!"

The Great Viking told her.

"Let's get to business!"

Jadeleon told him.

"Fine… Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking called out his thunder. The thunder

struck near Jadeleon! Explosions hit all around him.

"You'll regret this day Great Viking!"

Jadeleon told him as he teleported away.

"I'll be ready for you!"

The Great Viking told him.

"Great job, but is it really necessary to mock him?"

Usagi asked.

"I know I shouldn't, but when he encounters me… I have this

urge to mock the hell out of him."

The Great Viking told her.

"Oh."

Usagi replied.

"Here… Usagi! Your friends wanted me to give this to you!"

The Great Viking told her.

"Its my brooch. It's crushed! What happened to it?"

Usagi asked as she was handed the brooch.

"It was crushed by the Soul Master!"

The Great Viking told her.

"Let's go."

Usagi urged.

The Great Viking and Usagi got on Nicolas's bike. When the Great

Viking got on the bike, it transformed! The motorcycle now had

metallic wings.

"COOL!"

Usagi yelled. The motorcycle leapt in the air at great speed.

"We're flying!"

Usagi stated.

"Yeah."

The Great Viking replied. Finally they were the others were.

"I have you now!"

The monster told the captured Sailor Senshi.

"HOLD IT!"

Usagi yelled.

"Who are you?"

The monster asked.

"You're about to find out! I hope this works!"

Usagi told the monster. Then Usagi hoped that her transformation

still worked.

"Usagi! NO! THE BROOCH HAD BEEN CRUSHED! IF YOU TRY TO TRANSFORM,

YOU'LL DIE!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled.

"I have to try! Cosmos Moon Power! Make up!"

Usagi transformed into Cosmos Sailor Moon.

"Look who's back! Now to business! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"

Sailor Cosmos cried out using her staff in front of her in a circle.

The she put an X in the circle and the circle went flying towards

the monster! The monster turned into silver dust.

"Good job, Cosmos Sailor Moon!"

The Great Viking congratulated her.

"Thanks… ugh!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon thanked him but was cut off. Sparks started

flying from her brooch! The brooch sparked even more and then

Cosmos Sailor Moon retransformed into Usagi and fainted. Usagi

fell to the floor. The Sailor Senshi ran up to her.

"What happened to her?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"As I feared, when Usagi used her destroyed brooch, it was highly

unstable and caused Usagi to retransform! Cosmos Sailor Moon is

no more!"

Super Sailor Mercury analyzed the situation.

Later…

"Master… soon all will be ready for your ultimate plan!"

Jadeleon told him.

"Yes! With the capture of Usagi and the rise of the Silver Warrior!"

The Soul Master told him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/03/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.

"


	24. 17 Targets

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 17

"Targets"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

17

Jadeleon stood by his master.

"So, how are you going to lure that girl Usagi here for your plan

to work?"

Jadeleon asked.

"It's simple. You and the others will cause attacks throughout

Tokyo while I'll send someone and my Zombie Soldiers to capture

Usagi Tsukino and bring her here. Then I will lure her to

the Silver Millennium Power which I already cast my spell on!

Then she'll become my soldier of destruction!"

The Soul Master replied.

"But master, the temporary spell you put on the Silver Millennium

Power will only make her crazy and she could turn on you!"

Jadeleon replied.

"That is possible, but you're are forgetting something Jadeleon!

I have a bigger plan in mind!"

The Soul Master replied.

"What? Do you want me to perform this new task for you?"

Jadeleon asked.

"No! You have failed too many times. I am giving this job to

Anchorlon! Anchorlon, I need you!"

The Soul Master replied. Anchorlon walked out from the shadows.

"Yes master?"

Anchorlon replied.

"I have a special mission for you. I want you to teleport to

Africa and find me a crystal! Just like the ones that are

used for magical performances. There I will use Usagi's energy

to make her mine forever! GO!"

The Soul Master replied.

"Yes master."

Anchorlon agreed and vanished.

"Piranhasol! I have a job for you."

The Soul Master called for him.

"Yes master."

Piranhasol asked.

"I have a mission for you."

The Soul Master replied.

"What master?"

Piranhasol asked.

"You will be my new right hand man! You are now in second in

command! Make sure you let those Sailor Senshi be punished

for defeating my monsters!"

The Soul Master replied.

"Master! I thought I was your second in command?"

Jadeleon replied.

"You were, but now, you're in third command now! Make sure I don't

lower you any further!"

The Soul Master replied.

"Master, allow me to redeem myself, by allowing me to capture

Usagi's brooch!"

Jadeleon asked.

"Fine. Be my guest! Then Anchorlon will create a monster to

keep the others busy."

The Soul Master replied.

"Yes master!"

Anchorlon and Jadeleon replied. Both of them vanished.

"Good! My plans are working perfectly!"

The Soul Master was pleased with himself.

At Mamoru's apartment…

Usagi was sleeping. Ikuko Tsukino had came over

"Is she okay?"

Ikuko Tsukino asked.

"She's fine. When she transformed yesterday, it overwhelmed her!

I am worried for her."

Mamoru replied.

"She's a strong girl!"

Ikuko replied.

"That she is!"

Nicolas replied and then he continued.

"I have seen her many times save the world, what would hurt so

much knowing that she could no longer save the world!"

Nicolas spoke a little more.

"She's a good friend. I hate to lose her…"

Rei replied as Usagi woke up.

"Are you okay?"

Rei asked.

"I am fine. I never felt better!"

Usagi replied. Ikuko came up to Usagi. She embraced Usagi.

"Usagi! I know that you're a Sailor Senshi! I have had nightmares

where you die! One in particular!"

Ikuko explained.

"Go on."

Mamoru replied.

"In my nightmare, Usagi becomes captured by the enemy and later

after a long struggle, Usagi dies! I don't want it to happen!"

Ikuko replied with tears coming down her face.

"Mama… I won't let it happen! I must be alone!"

Usagi announced as she ran out the door.

"Usagi! Baka!"

Ikuko spoke as she knelt on the floor.

"Usagi."

Mamoru thought to himself.

Elsewhere…

Usagi was sitting on a bench. Constance came up to her.

"May I join you?"

Constance asked.

"Sure."

Usagi replied.

""Sis, look at me! Are you going to let this dream get to you?

It's just a dream. Are you going to let it bother you?"

Constance asked.

"How can you say that?"

Usagi asked.

"Usagi! It's a dream! Just a dream!"

Constance yelled.

"A dream! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Usagi yelled and ran off.

"Usagi…"

Constance thought to herself. Usagi kept running until Jadeleon

and Zombie Soldiers appeared.

"Well, well, it's Usagi Tsukino!"

Jadeleon greeted her.

"Oh no!"

Usagi replied as she ran away.

"AFTER HER!"

Jadeleon yelled at his soldiers. meanwhile… Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto

meet up with Constance and Nicolas.

"She ran off…. I couldn't stop her."

Constance replied.

"We should go and talk to her."

Makoto replied.

"I won't let that happen!"

Anchorlon replied as he appeared with Ninja Demon.

"Minna henshin yo! White Moon Power!"

"Mercury Galaxy Star Power!"

"Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

The five girls cried.

"Viking Power! Ha!"

Prince Nicolas cried out as power came out of the key and a huge

thunderbolt hit him and in his place was a Viking that looked like

Nicolas, but with armor and an axe!

"I am the thunderous Great Viking!"

The Great Viking called out.

meanwhile…

Usagi was running down the street. The Zombie Soldiers

caught up with Usagi ad captured her.

"What do you want with me?"

Usagi asked.

"One thing… My master is in need of your brooch!"

Jadeleon replied.

"You can't have it Tin Grin!"

Usagi replied.

"Well, I am taking it anyway!"

Jadeleon told her as he took her brooch.

"NO!"

Usagi protested.

"I have what I came for! Let's go!"

Jadeleon replied. Him and the Zombie Soldiers vanished.

"Oh… no! This is my worst day!"

Usagi thought out loud.

Meanwhile…

"I have you now…"

The Ninja Demon replied.

"Viking Thunder!"

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

The Great Viking's thunder circled on Sailor White Moon's

sword and the sword stabbed Ninja Demon. The Ninja Demon turned

to dust and vanished!

"I have succeeded! Farewell!"

Anchorlon told them and vanished.

"He succeeded? How?"

Sailor White Moon asked.

At the Soul Master's lair…

"We have returned!"

Anchorlon and Jadeleon replied in unison.

"Master here. Usagi's brooch!"

Jadeleon replied as he handed it to his master. The Soul Master

took the brooch.

"Good! we are ready for stage 2! The capture of Usagi Tsukino,

the Moon Princess! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The Soul Master laughed.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was still on the ground. She thought about what her mother

said.

"So, the nightmare will become true? Oh no! So, it was a prophecy?

I have never been so scared in my entire life!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/04/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	25. 18 Silver Millennium Power, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 18

"Silver Millennium Power, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! This story is in a time format! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

Introducing: The Silver Warrior!

18

TIME: 06:00 A.M.

PLACE: TSUKINO HOUSEHOLD

Usagi's day began like any other, except Usagi didn't sleep

at all! Usagi looked out her window. Usagi talked to Luna.

"Luna, what should I do, if I believe what my mom says of what she

dreamt, then I am a sitting duck!"

Usagi spoke very worriedly. Luna sat by her at the window.

"It's just a dream Usagi! Your future is what you make of it!"

Luna told her.

"I don't believe that Luna, I just don't too many things has

happened where I feel that if the Soul Master took my soul,

he can take my body too!"

Usagi spoke as she wanted to yell.

"Usagi..."

Luna looked sad.

"I need some fresh air."

Usagi told Luna as she went out her bedroom door and down the

stairs to the bottom level to outside! Usagi ran down the street

until she couldn't run anymore! Usagi sat on a park bench until

she fell asleep.

TIME: 07:10 A.M.

PLACE: THE PARK

Usagi was still asleep when Naru and Umino came by.

"Usagi... wake up Usagi?"

Naru shook her gently. Usagi woke up.

"Naru... what are you doing here?"

Usagi asked.

"We're headed to the Zoo. Want to come along?"

Naru asked.

"Sure, I need something to relieve all this stress."

Usagi replied as she got up from the bench. Usagi started

walking. Naru and Umino followed.

"Usagi, it looks like you been in a struggle lately."

Umino ask Usagi.

"I have actually and I don't know what to do."

Usagi replied.

"Well, Usagi sometimes you have to run when all other options

has been used."

Naru replied.

"But, you can't run away from your problems Naru, they won't

get solved."

Usagi replied.

"That's true Usagi-Chan, but when you're life is danger!"

Umino replied.

"I see your point..."

Usagi replied.

TIME: 08:00

PLACE: SOUL MASTER'S LAIR

The Soul Master was with Anchorlon and Jadeleon.

"It's time to put my plan into motion!"

The Soul Master told his henchmen.

"I will teleport to where the Senshi meet. I will give them

an ultimatum!"

The Soul Master spoke out loud. Then he vanished.

TIME: 08:05

PLACE: MAMORU'S APARTMENT

All of the Sailor Senshi was gathered at Mamoru's apartment.

"How's Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"Depressed and desperate! I am concerned for her."

Makoto responded.

"I feel an evil presence!"

Rei growled like something attacked her.

"What?"

Makoto asked.

"An very evil presence!"

Rei replied. Lightning struck the floor of the apartment as

the Soul Master appeared!

"Get lost!"

Constance snarled.

"Silence and hear me out!"

The Soul Master yelled.

"Very well and be gone!"

Nicolas yelled.

"Very well. You all will meet Jadeleon at 11:00 A.M. at the park! If

you are late, I will hunt you all down!"

The Soul Master yelled.

"Very well! We'll be there!"

Nicolas told him. The Soul Master vanished.

"I HATE HIM!"

Constance yelled.

TIME: 08:12 A.M.

PLACE: SOUL MASTER'S LAIR

The Soul Master reappeared.

"All is set! Jadeleon, you'll go at 10:30 and wait for those

soldiers. Take this!"

The Soul Master replied as he handed him a device.

"What's this?"

Jadeleon asked.

"This device creates a dome to keep the Senshi trapped."

The Soul Master replied.

"I see."

Jadeleon answered.

"Anchorlon, you will begin your search for Usagi at 9:00 A.M.!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Right."

Anchorlon replied.

TIME: 8:30 A.M.

PLACE: ZOO

"WOW!"

Usagi replied.

"Isn't it? The pandas are so serene!"

Naru asked.

"Yeah. makes you forget all of your troubles!"

Umino spoke as he looked at Usagi. Then he continued.

"Usagi, we'll always be here for you! Your friends are stronger

then those villains! You know friendship is your strongest

asset!"

Umino finished speaking.

"Umino-Kun, thank you! I have to go! I don't want to trouble

you further!"

Usagi told them and ran off.

"I am sorry! If I know, what will happen then everyone will be in

danger!"

Usagi thought as she ran.

TIME: 09:00

PLACE: SOUL MASTER'S LAIR

"Now Anchorlon! Go and capture that girl, Usagi! Take as many

Zombie Soldiers as you need! catch her at all costs!"

The Soul Master told him.

"I'll go! Zombie Soldiers, come!"

Anchorlon agreed and vanished with the Zombie Soldiers.

TIME: 09:01 A.M.

PLACE: THE PARK

Usagi was at the park when Anchorlon and the Zombie Soldiers

arrived!

"We've come for you Usagi Tsukino!"

Anchorlon announced.

"Oh no!"

Usagi gasped. Usagi started running.

"If they catch me, I am finished!"

Usagi thought out loud. Usagi kept running until she

found an ally way and ran down it until she couldn't

be seen.

"How am I going to keep from being caught by them?"

Usagi thought.

"That's it! The Disguise

Pen! Moon Power! Turn me into

a punk rocker musician!"

Usagi called out and transformed into a rock musician

with dark hair, leather outfit and black sunglasses.

"This will do."

Usagi said and walked away. Anchorlon continued his

search.

"Damn! We lost her! How?"

Anchorlon asked himself.

"ZOMBIE SOLDIERS... FIND HER!"

Anchorlon yelled. The Zombie Soldiers started to search

for her, Usagi was in a disguise and they didn't recognize her!

Usagi continued until she came to the Tsukino Household. She

went inside and retransformed back into Usagi.

"Usagi?"

Ikuko questioned.

"Yeah, it's me."

Usagi replied.

"Why the coy disguise?"

Ikuko asked.

"To keep from being captured."

Usagi answered.

"I see…. wait… someone's coming!"

Ikuko told Usagi.

"HIDE!"

Ikuko told her. Usagi found a storage closet and hid there.

Anchorlon and the Zombie Soldiers busted right through the

front door.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Anchorlon asked.

"Where is who?"

Ikuko asked.

"USAGI!"

Anchorlon yelled.

"She's not here. I think she was going to the park!"

Ikuko replied.

"The park eh? Well… let's go!"

Anchorlon commanded. They vanished.

"You can come out now."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi came out of the closet.

"Whoa! That was close!"

Usagi replied with a sigh of relief.

"That was close!"

Ikuko also made a sigh of relief.

"I can't stay here! People will get hurt for me! I can't have

it that way! Moon Power! Turn me into a dark haired talent

agent!"

Usagi cried out and transformed into a talent agent. Usagi

left.

TIME: 10:00 A.M.

PLACE: SOUL MASTER'S LAIR

Soulweava came up to her father.

"That twit is sure elusive! What will you do about it father?"

Soulweava asked.

"Usagi may be able to run and hide, but she's human and she

get exhausted soon! Our patience will pay out in the long run!"

The Soul Master replied.

"I see."

Soulweava answered.

TIME: 10:30 A.M.

PLACE: LIBRARY

Usagi ran to the library to blend in. Anchorlon and the Zombie

Soldiers busted in!

"How did they find me here?"

Usagi thought to herself. Anchorlon looked around and was about

to leave when…

"She's here."

Anchorlon announced.

"I can smell her!"

Anchorlon whispered to himself.

"He's catching on to me! This disguise isn't working!"

Usagi whispered behind a bookshelf.

"I better make a run for it!"

Usagi spoke to herself as she ran out the library.

"There she is! After her!"

Anchorlon commanded the Zombie Soldiers. They followed Usagi.

"DAMN! they are after me! Moon Power! Power Down!"

Usagi told herself. She retransformed back to her civilian

form.

"More Zombie Soldiers!"

Anchorlon commanded. More Zombie Soldiers appeared.

"Surround her!"

Anchorlon commanded.

"DAMN! I am surrounded."

Usagi whispered to herself again.

"Capture her!"

Anchorlon commanded. The Zombie Soldiers grabbed a hold of Usagi.

"LET ME GO!"

Usagi protested.

Anchorlon came up to Usagi.

"You put up quite a struggle! But your struggling has ended!"

Anchorlon announced. Anchorlon teleported himself, the Zombie

Soldiers, and Usagi to the Soul Master's Lair!

TIMW: 10:45 A.M.

PLACE: SOUL MASTER'S LAIR

Anchorlon, the Zombie Soldiers, and Usagi appeared.

"Congratulations Anchorlon for capturing her! Now the real

fun begins!"

The Soul Master told her.

"I will not bend to your evil ways!"

Usagi growled. The Soul Master walked to her and held

her chin up!

"You have no choice my dear! See over there… that glowing

power?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Yes, I see it. It's with my brooch!"

Usagi protested.

"Good eye! See, with you here and close to it, do you feel it

calling you?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Yes. I feel it. I don't like it."

Usagi answered in a sad tone.

"Don't be sad! You'll have all new power! The power to destroy all

living things! The power is beckoning you, Usagi Tsukino!"

The Soul Master told her.

"You may control my soul, my mind, and body, but my friends will

find a away to save me!"

Usagi protested again.

"Save you? HA! By the time they do, it will be too late!"

The Soul Master explained.

"I hate you!"

Usagi told him and spat in his face!

"HOW DARE YOU! NOW FEEL THE LURING POWER OF THE SILVER MILLENIUM

POWER!"

The Soul Told her. Usagi began to walk on her own without her

doing the walking. The power was luring her in.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Usagi protested as she was brought to the power directly. Suddenly

flashes of hallucinations and images of her new soldier form!

Suddenly the newly powered brooch attached to Usagi's chest!

The room felt like it was spinning around. Then Usagi automatically

transformed into the Silver Warrior. The Silver Warrior looked like

any other Sailor Moon form, except the fuku was all silver.

The Hallucinations ended and Usagi was transformed into the Silver

Warrior. The Silver Warrior stood there waiting for her orders.

"How may I serve you master?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"Good! Now, go back to Earth and kill Jadeleon, then the

toil with the Sailor Senshi, but don't kill them! GO!"

The Soul Master commanded her.

"Yes… master. Teleport!"

The Silver Warrior replied then she teleported to Earth.

TIME: 11:00 A.M.

PLACE: THE PARK

The Sailor Senshi transformed and met Jadeleon at the park.

"I am glad you are here! Now be inside my dome!"

Jadeleon told them as he powered up his secret device

and the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and the Great Viking

were caught.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Jadeleon laughed then something hit him! The Silver Warrior

appeared! The Silver Warrior had a silver glowing force field

around her! No one could see what she looked like.

"So, you are the pathetic life form that needs killing? Fine!

Let me put you out of your misery! Silver Millennium Saber!

Power up!"

The Silver Warrior called for her sword! And it appeared

from out of nowhere! Then the Silver Warrior stabbed

Jadeleon! The force field powered down!

"Curse you Silver Warrior!"

Jadeleon cursed as he fell to the ground. The Silver Warrior

took her sword out of Jadeleon! No one could hear the

Silver Warrior's true voice. It sounded like a muffled

voice.

"I am so happy you can die Jadeleon! Die in pieces!"

The Silver Warrior told him.

"HOW DARE YOU! VIKING THUNDER!"

The Great Viking called out his thunder! It headed for the

Silver Warrior, but it bounced off the Silver Warrior's

force field and hit Jadeleon!

"GREAT VIKING! YOU WERE MY RIVAL!"

Jadeleon told him. Then he turned to silver dust! The dust

blew away! The Sailor Senshi were shocked.

"Take this! Blazing Inferno!"

Super Sailor Mars called out her attack. it went straight

towards the Silver Warrior, but it bounced back to

Super Sailor Mars! Super Sailor Mars fell to the ground!

The Silver Warrior quickly ran until she was no longer

was seen! Then she stopped and grabbed Super Sailor

Mars by the neck!

"I can finish you off any time I want, but I'll finish

you later!"

The Silver Warrior spoke to Super Sailor Mars. Then the

Silver Warrior threw her to a park bench! Super Sailor

Mars landed with a crash and retransformed! The Silver

Warrior sent a blast of energy to the other Sailor Senshi!

They got blasted! The Silver Warrior left to the top of

a building. The defeated Sailor Senshi looked up at the

Silver Warrior.

"I am the Silver Warrior! To the fall and the destruction

of the Sailor Senshi! I will destroy you one and all!"

The Silver Warrior told them.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The Silver Warrior laughed. Who is the Silver Warrior?

Will the Sailor Senshi be defeated by the Silver

Warrior? Find out on the next Passion of Oneself II:

Stolen Soul!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/05/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	26. 19 Silver Millennium Power, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 19

"Silver Millennium Power, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

19

The Silver Warrior stood on top of the building. She looked down

at the defeated Sailor Senshi and talked to them.

"Prepare yourselves! I will hunt you all down one by one! None

of you will be safe alone! Farewell!"

The Silver Warrior told them. And she vanished.

"Silver Warrior? Sounds familiar…"

Rei thought out loud.

"Silver Warrior? What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Sailor White Moon asked. The Great Viking put his

hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay, we'll find out who she is and stop her."

The Great Viking told her as he retransformed.

"Anyway, we better get somewhere safe, before she comes back!"

Nicolas told them. They all left for Mamoru's apartment.

Elsewhere…

The Silver Warrior appeared in an alley way and her force field

powered down.

"So, this is what my new form looks like… still… what I did…"

The Silver Warrior told herself as she powered down. Usagi collapsed

to the ground!

"… is unforgivable… oh… the despair I feel…"

Usagi thought out loud.

"I attacked my best friends… even Rei-Chan!"

Usagi speaks again. A tear glimmers.

"Why does the Soul Master want me so bad that he has to use me

to attack my friends?"

Usagi thought.

"There seem to be no logical answers… only more questions… And

what if I can't control these powers? With these powers I will

harm all innocent life on this planet? This is what I was

born on this Earth to do!"

Usagi told herself.

Meanwhile…

Everyone returned at Mamoru's apartment.

"Welcome back, I was worried."

Sailor Life greeted them.

"Thanks… but…. we were defeated today!"

Rei spoke in a sad tone.

"Defeated? By whom?"

Sailor Life asked.

"The Silver Warrior!"

Rei answered.

"Silver Warrior huh…?"

Sailor Life asked.

"That name sounds familiar…"

Sailor Wisdom announced.

Meanwhile… In Africa…

Piranhasol was in Africa searching for the Crystal Orb for his master.

He found one.

"Ah! Here we are! This nomad's tent! I feel a strong aura from

a powerful crystal! I'll get it!"

Piranhasol told himself as he ran to the site of the crystal!

Meanwhile…

Night had fallen and Usagi hadn't been seen in hours.

"Has anyone seen her?"

Rei asked.

"I haven't seen her all day…"

Mamoru replied. Luna came through the window.

"I had seen her early this morning. And I am terribly worried

for her!"

Luna replied.

"Before she left this morning, she had feelings that the enemy

will capture her. She also came back home and hid from Anchorlon

who was looking for her. They were indeed searching for her.

What if the Soul Master captured her? What would he do with

her?"

Luna asked.

"It won't be pleasant for her. Sailor Life?"

Artemis answered. Then he asked her a question.

"Go ahead Artemis."

Sailor Life told Artemis.

"Do you still have a link between yourself and Usagi?"

Artemis asked.

"Yes! And if the link is cut, I will be defeated

and I will die!"

Sailor Life explained.

"DIE?"

Everyone asked.

"Yes, my mission is to save her at all costs, and if the

Life-giving link is severed prematurely, by anyone

else other than myself, then I'll die."

Sailor Life explained.

"I see… what about the Silver Warrior? Who is she?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know, I felt something familiar when she transformed."

Mamoru replied.

"You did Mamo-Chan?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. Today, I found this outside the library!"

Mamoru answered holding the disguise pen!

"That's Usagi's Disguise pen! How?"

Rei asked.

"She must have used it recently to escape the armies

of the Soul Master! And she failed to escape!"

Mamoru announced.

"Do you know for sure?"

Luna asked.

"No. It's what I feel inside! Usagi and I share a special

bond that can't be broken!"

Mamoru replied.

"Sailor Life, do you know where Usagi is? Can

you feel her at all?"

Minako asked.

"I don't know exactly where she is… but I do know what she

is feeling. Whatever she feeling right now, is nothing

compared to the despair I receive from her! Whatever she

is experiencing is horrific!"

Sailor Life explained.

"Mamo-Chan…"

Rei asked.

"Can you take me to the Hikawa Shrine? I got to know

the truth! I must know the truth about Usagi and the

Silver Warrior! I must know everything! I need that

Disguise Pen too!"

Rei told him.

"I understand… I'll take you!"

Mamoru agreed. The Emissary appeared.

"The Emissary!"

Everyone… greeted her.

"The answers you seek and the answers you find will only

break your heart, Rei! Even if you find out the truth, there

will be nothing you can do! Your own soul will only find

sorrow and sadness! Also, you will only find emptiness and

you also discover that the emptiness has taken over the

fullness! Are you sure that you wish to seek the answers

that will lead to heart break?"

The Emissary asked.

"Yes! I must! At all costs!"

Rei replied in a desperate.

"Very well, only sadness, despair, heartbreak, and emptiness

will you find. I have warned you!"

The Emissary told her. The Emissary vanished.

"I must go Mamo-Chan! To find out the truth and to find a way

to help Usagi! I must go!"

Rei replied in a desperate tone.

"All right! Let's go!"

Mamoru replied.

"We'll go with you, for protection!"

Haruka announced.

"Arigato!"

Rei replied.

"It's our mission is to protect the princess at all costs!"

Michiru replied.

"Yes, the moon princesses must be protected!"

Hotaru spoke up.

"Yes, Conformity is just as important! To

protect both of them!"

Setsuna announced.

"Minna… Thank you!"

Constance thanked them. Mamoru, Rei, and the Outer Senshi

left for the Hikawa Shrine!

Meanwhile…

Usagi was sitting in an alleyway next to some cardboard

boxes. It was raining.

"If… only Rei could help me… or Ami… she is able to find

a way to break the spell that's on me… maybe Makoto will

be able find the source of the spell… or Minako's

ability to believe in me… but I can't ask for their

help! They'll get hurt because of me! I can't do it…"

Usagi told herself… then she felt the evil power rising

again…

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!"

Usagi replied as the brooch transformed her again! Now,

she was fully transformed with the force field around her!

She began running until she was no longer seen! Then

she stopped until she was at the business district.

"Now, I no longer need the Soul Master, I will bring

Tokyo to its knees! I will kill people! Silver Millennium

Saber, power up!"

The Silver Warrior called for her sword. It appeared.

"SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior called out. On the moon… the pillars

of the palace powered up and sent silver white, beam to Earth!

"I am receiving a signal! SUPERNOVA! All systems go! AIM

FIRE!"

The Silver Warrior stabbed the ground with her sword! A

silvery white beam struck nearby buildings! The energy

got stronger until the silvery beam stopped. The

Silver Warrior removed her sword from the ground!

"Die you damn pathetic worms!"

The Silver Warrior yelled.

Meanwhile…

Piranhasol returned to the Soul Master's lair with the

Crystal Orb!

"Good! Now we go to earth and seek out the Silver Warrior!"

The Soul Master replied.

They teleported to Earth together!

Elsewhere…

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! THIS DAMN PAIN! AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The Silver Warrior replied until she retransformed back into

Usagi! Usagi passed out.

At the Hikawa Shrine…

Rei and the others were in the fire reading room. Rei placed

the Disguise Pen by the fire.

"Please Sacred Fire, help me uncover the true events today!

Usagi and the Silver Warrior, what is the truth, please

help us understand what happened today. Please sacred fire!

Please help us know the truth!"

Rei begged the fire. The fire gave an answer and began to

show the events of the day! It showed Usagi being chased

by Anchorlon and the Zombie Soldiers! Then it showed Usagi

using her Disguise Pen and hiding at the Tsukino home! Then

it showed Usagi at the library and then running outside and

being chased by Anchorlon and then being captured by him.

Then it switched to the Soul Master's lair when Usagi was

infused with the Silver Millennium Power and transforming

into the Silver Warrior and teleporting to Earth where she

injured Jadeleon and also attacked Rei and the other Senshi!

Rei called off the Sacred Fire! It stopped showing anymore

images! Rei was in shock and disbelief and in tears!

"NO!"

Rei yelled. The Emissary appeared.

"I told you, only emptiness, heartbreak, sadness, and

Sorrows will you would find."

The Emissary told her.

"I have to save her!"

Rei replied in a desperate tone.

"Save her you could, and rescue her you can try, but you

cannot save her now! For her sake, you will suffer! One

day, you will save her, just not now! You're not powerful

yet to save her."

The Emissary explained.

"I see… Then she's lost… forever…?"

Rei replied.

"The good in her is fading at a rapid rate! Soon, evil will

reside in her soul!"

The Emissary replied.

"I can feel it! There's still good left in her!"

Rei protested.

"But, not much to save her… her goodness is rapidly disappearing!

There's nothing now that can be done!"

The Emissary replied.

"So, she's lost?"

Rei asked.

"If you all believe she can be saved, then it will happen!

Until then, you can do nothing! You must have faith that

the powers of light can destroy the power of evil

controlling her! Faith is the key! Hope is the way to salvation!

But, right now you cannot save her. Farewell!"

The Emissary replied and vanished.

"Usagi…"

Rei whispered to herself.

Elsewhere…

The Soul Master found Usagi unconscious. He took her hand and

made her touch the crystal. The Crystal Orb was now connected

to her!

"Anchorlon, place this Crystal Orb in Usagi Tsukino's room!

That way it has a stronger connection to her! GO!"

The Soul Master told him. Anchorlon got the Crystal Orb

and vanished! Then he appeared in Usagi's Room and placed

the Crystal Orb on her desk! Then he vanished from Usagi's

room and reappeared with the Soul Master.

"Good job! Now, my Silver Warrior, rise!"

The Soul Master told Usagi. Usagi rose from the ground

and stood in front of the Soul Master.

"I, Usagi Tsukino, the Silver Warrior am at your service

my master! I am at your bidding!"

Usagi announced.

"Sow your loyalty! Kneel before me!"

The Soul Master replied.

"Yes master! Your Sailor Senshi obeys!'

Usagi replied and knelt down on one knee.

"Good! Together, we'll punish the Sailor Senshi!"

The Soul Master told her.

"Yes… punish the Sailor Senshi…"

Usagi replied. Will The Silver Warrior destroy the Sailor

Senshi? Will Rei found out a way to save Usagi? Find out

on the next Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul!

This story was completed on: 10/06/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	27. 20 Silver Millennium Power, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 20

"Silver Millennium Power, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! This is a sad one… I warned you! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

20

That night, everyone was back at Mamoru's apartment. Everyone

watched Sailor Life, just like she was going to speak.

"Everyone, there's some things I must tell you! Things you must

here. Things that is imperative to your mission! First of all,

I will not live long! Once the Soul Master finds out that you

are going to try to save your princess, he will order the life

link between the princess and me, cut! Once that happens, I will

die!"

Sailor Life started. Everyone gasped.

"That's not all."

Sailor Life continued.

"Your mission that you must now except is protect the lives of the

Soul Senshi! See, we don't have offensive physical attacks like you!

We are the embodiment of emotions and qualities of your crown

princess! if we get killed, Usagi will lose one quality that's

special to her! If I die, she'll lose the value of all life!

If Sailor Purity dies, the princess loses her purity! If Sailor

Light dies, the princess will become a complete dark soul! If

Sailor Love dies, the princess will lose the ability to love!

If Sailor Wisdom dies, the princess will lose all knowledge of

your existence! She's have amnesia! She won't remember you anymore!

These things are crucial to your victory and recovery of your…

our princess! One most crucial and indispensable and important

mission you have! If you fail to keep Sailor Hope safe and she

dies, then the princess will be completely lost and will lose

hope! The princess will eventually die! So, you want to keep

her safe, then protect the other Soul Senshi! They are vital

to your mission!"

Sailor Life explained as she pointed at Sailor Hope.

"Vital to our mission?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, if you fail to keep them safe, then hope will be lost

completely!"

Sailor Life explained again. Constance transformed into

Princess Conformity and walked to Sailor Life.

"You have my promise that they will be greatly protected

just like they were my own children! As the leader of

the Senshi while Serenity is away, you have my word! They

will be safe to the best of my… our ability!"

Princess Conformity told her and reached out her hand to Sailor

Life. Sailor Life shook her hand.

"Then we have a covenant! make sure this covenant isn't broken!

If it is broken, all hope will be lost. The Soul Master is the

eater of souls and does regard life as special or precious!

He'll try to stop you from completing your mission! He hates

all, including you princess! Eventually, he'll have her soul

if you let it continue. Your mission is vital! Please save

the princess and keep her safe! Since that is, why we were

reinstated as Senshi, to protect the most valuable life

to the queen of the moon! "

Sailor Life concluded.

"So, we protect Sailor Hope and the others, we'll succeed

in our mission?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes. That is correct."

Sailor Life replied.

Meanwhile…

The Soul Master and his minions were discussing his next plan.

"What we do now master?"

Anchorlon asked.

"We continue with the destruction of the city of Tokyo with the

Silver Warrior!"

The Soul Master.

"I See."

Piranhasol answered. The Soul Master saw an almost invisible link

going from Usagi. He talked to her.

"Usagi."

He commanded.

"Yes master."

She answered.

"The link between to you and Sailor Life. Remove it!"

He commanded.

"Yes master."

Usagi obeyed without question. She used her sword and severed the

ribbon broke in two! At the same time at Mamoru's apartment…

"I am glad that you're here to help us… AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Life told them. Then she made a horrific scream when the

life link was severed.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Life continued screaming. Her transformation was broken as

white ribbons appeared floating in the air! Sailor Life collapsed

to the floor screaming a blood-curdling scream! Princess Conformity

rushed to her side.

"SAILOR LIFE! SAILOR LIFE! HOLD ON!"

Princess Conformity yelled. Sailor Life held up her right hand

to Conformity!

"Heed my last request!"

Sailor Life asked she compressed the pain surging in her body.

"Yes."

Princess Conformity replied.

"Please… I beg you! save the princess! And keep Sailor Hope safe!

Or all will be lost! I am glad I met you and the Sailor Senshi!

Thank you!"

Sailor Life urged her on her mission.

"Yes, I honor your request!"

Princess Conformity answered her.

"Good… I can die happy knowing you keep your word that you

sworn to me! Thank you! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Life finished talking. The screams returned. Sailor

Life's body hit the floor. Sailor Life died. Her body turned into

particles of white light! The white particles were floating

away. A white particle came down towards Princess Conformity.

The white particle crystallized! It transformed into a small

white crystal. The white crystal floated into Princess Conformity's

hands. All could hear Sailor Life's voice. Princess Conformity

looked up.

"My life crystal is yours! It's proof of our agreement. And

proof I actually existed. Good bye!"

Sailor Life voice explained. Then all the white particles vanished.

Most of the Senshi had tears in their eyes. Except those like

Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Even Mamoru and Nicolas tried

to suppress the tears! Even Luna and Artemis were affected by

Sailor Life's death!

"Everyone, if we don't rescue Usagi from the Soul Master's clutches.

Then, our mission as Sailor Senshi will fail! Protect the Soul

Senshi at all costs! If we don't keep the Soul Senshi safe, then

more tragedies like Sailor Life, will occur!"

Princess Conformity told them.

"We can protect the Soul Senshi here."

Haruka announced.

"Yes, the outer Senshi will protect the Soul senshi with our

lives!"

Michiru announced.

"Good. That leaves the Inner Senshi and I will face the perils

out in the open."

Princess Conformity announced.

"You know, since you have to Guardian Male Soldiers, it will

be best if we provided our services to both teams! I will

protect and fight with the Inner Senshi as Tuxedo Kamen and

as Sailor Earth."

Mamoru announced.

"And I will fight with the Outer Senshi here."

Nicolas announced.

"Then it is set. We all now have our priorities. Let's make

sure, they are carried out! To teamwork!"

Princess Conformity told them as she held out her hand. The

Inner and Outer Senshi put their hands together in a circle

and the Soul senshi did the same. Sailor Light spoke.

"As the new leader of the Soul Senshi by default, I thank

you all for efforts for far and your dedication to keep

us all safe! Thank you!"

Sailor Light thanked them.

"To the rescue of our princess and keeping the Soul Senshi!

LET'S DO IT!"

All the Sailor Senshi and Soul Senshi announced in unison.

Meanwhile…

"Life…"

Usagi whispered as something left her body.

"Good job Silver Warrior. Now go crush Tokyo! Do not leave one

stone standing! GO!"

The Soul Master commanded her.

"Yes master. Teleport!"

Usagi answered and teleported to Earth. She appeared on Earth.

"Tokyo, prepare for your destruction! Take This! HYAH!"

Usagi Tsukino talked out loud, as she used her sword! A white

light came from her sword at hit a couple of buildings! The

Earth shook!

"DIE YOU DAMN LITTLE WORMS!"

Usagi Tsukino yelled. At Mamoru's apartment…

"It's time for us to get to work!"

Makoto announced.

"Let's do it!"

Princess Conformity announced. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru,

Luna, and Princess Conformity ran out of the building and on

to the street!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/07/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	28. 21 Slave of The Soul Master!

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 21

"Slave of The Soul Master"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal, all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

21

Princess Conformity, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were running outside and down the streets in Tokyo. More destruction continued as Usagi continued to hurt others by using her sword to destroy buildings.

"HOLT IT!"

Princess Conformity announced.

"Oh, do you think you can stop me? I am many times stronger than all of you!"

Usagi yelled.

"You got to stop all this!"

Rei stepped forward.

"You are pathetic! SUPERNOVA!"

Usagi replied as casts the Supernova spell.

"OH NO! WATCH OUT!"

Mamoru yelled at Rei.

"I am receiving a signal! SUPERNOVA! All systems go! AIM FIRE!"

Usagi stabbed the ground with her sword. A small column of light hit Rei!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Rei screamed.

"THAT'S IT! MARS GALAXY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

Rei looked angry. Then she transformed into Super Sailor Mars!

"BLAZING INFERNO!"

Super Sailor Mars called out a plume of fire towards Usagi!  
The fire struck Usagi head on! Super Sailor Mars picked up Usagi and threw her. Usagi hit the ground with a thud!

"DAMN YOU! HENSHIN!"

Usagi got up and then she transformed with a mighty flash!  
In her place stood the Silver Warrior! The Silver Warrior began running to the Inner Sailor Senshi!

"Mercury Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

Ami cried! Ami transformed into Super Sailor Mercury!

"Super Sailor Mercury!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

Makoto cried! Makoto transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter!

"Super Sailor Jupiter!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

Minako cried! Minako transformed into Super Sailor Venus!

"Super Sailor Venus!"

"White Moon Power! Make Up!"

Princess Conformity cried. Princess Conformity transformed into Sailor White Moon!

"Sailor White Moon!"

"Earth Planet Power!"

Mamoru cried! Mamoru transformed into Super Sailor Earth!

"Super Sailor Earth!"

"And we are the Inner Sailor Senshi and we'll will put a stop to your evil ways!"

The Inner Senshi called out.

"So, you decided to be serious? I don't have time to play with kids! SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior told them and then she cast the Supernova spell again.

"I am receiving a signal! SUPERNOVA! All systems go! AIM FIRE!"

A massive column of light struck several buildings! People fell on the ground from the buildings. Debris from the nearby buildings.

"We got to help the people! That takes priority! Go!"

Sailor White Moon told the others.

"Help me!"

A girl cried.

"I am here to help!"

Sailor White Moon told the girl. Sailor White Moon removed a small chuck of stone from the girl's body! Sailor White Moon picked her up in her arms.

"Why has your sister gone crazy?"

The girl asked.

"She was taken from us and turned against us! Let me take you where you'll be safe!"

Sailor White Moon told her. The other Senshi each rescued a person from the ruble! They took them to the local hospitals!

"DAMN!"

The Silver Warrior called out.

"Return Silver Warrior, you've done enough damage for now!"

The Soul Master's voice told her.

"Yes master! I obey! Teleport!"

The Silver Warrior replied. Then she vanished.

Later...

The Inner Senshi returned from the hospital.

"How did it go?"

Haruka replied.

"Not good."

Rei replied.

"I see."

Michiru replied.

"Did the Silver Warrior go on a rampage again?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah, she used a spell called Supernova!"

Constance replied.

"Oh, I see."

Luna replied.

Meanwhile...

The Silver Warrior returned. She retransformed back into Usagi.

"Good job, now I have another mission for you."

The Soul Master told her.

"What?"

Usagi answered.

"Go and kill Sailor Light! Extinguish her life!"

The Soul Master commanded.

"Yes master. Teleport!"

Usagi replied and she vanished.

Meanwhile... At Mamoru's apartment...

Minako and Sailor Light were sitting on the sofa.

"So your powers are modeled after the Goddess of Love?"

Sailor Light asked.

"Yes."

Minako replied.

"You're so pretty."

Sailor Light told her.

"Thank you."

Minako replied. Usagi appeared out of nowhere! Usagi started running towards Sailor Light! Minako got in front of Sailor Light.

"OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE ANOTHER LIFE TO EXTINGUISH!"

Usagi snarled.

"NO! I'll die before I let you kill her!"

Minako snarled.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Usagi yelled as she kicked Minako away from Sailor Light.

"DIE, SAILOR LIGHT!"

Usagi prepared to strike Sailor Light, Minako stepped in the way again!

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER! I WILL PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS!"

Minako yelled at Usagi. Usagi again knocked Minako out of the way! Usagi used her sword and stabbed Sailor Light!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Light screamed as the sword was trusted deep within her!  
Usagi removed her sword.

"DIE IN PIECES! FAREWELL!"

Usagi told her as she vanished from their sight.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Light screamed even louder. Minako hurried to Sailor Light! Tears came from Minako's eyes.

"STAY WITH ME SAILOR LIGHT! DON'T DIE!"

Minako told her as she embraced her. Blood got all over Minako's clothes!

"Minako, Sailor Venus-Chan... thank you for standing up for me!  
Thank you..."

A weakened Sailor Light told her. Her transformation broke!

"Thank you everyone... I am glad that met you all..."

sailor Light thanked them. Then Sailor Light died. Sailor Light turned into yellow light particles. A lone yellow light particle came down to Minako's hands.

"Thank you Venus-Chan! You are worthy of my Light Crystal!  
I place all my hope on you! The Light Crystal contains the secret of..."

The voice of Sailor Light told her. Then the light particles vanished.

"SAILOR LIGHT!'

Minako cried out loud.

"How sad... another Soul Senshi has been extinguished!"

Constance spoke in a sad tone. The Senshi faced their second loss.

"I, Sailor Wisdom now lead our team of the Soul Senshi!"

Sailor Wisdom told them.

Constance and Minako showed the two crystals.

"They have entrusted these crystals to us! What in the world do they do?"

Constance asked. The Emissary appeared.

"One day you'll find out what power those crystals have! Right now, your mission is vital! Protect the Soul Senshi with the best of your abilities or all will be lost!"

The Emissary told them and then she vanished.

Meanwhile...

Usagi reappeared at the Soul Master's lair.

"Master, Sailor Light has died."

Usagi replied.

"Good."

The Soul Master replied.

"Light."

Usagi whispered. It felt something had left Usagi. Will Usagi be stopped? What plans await for our heroes? Find out on the next Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul!

This story was completed on: 10/08/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	29. 22 Halloween Knightmare, Part I

Constance was out on the balcony at Mamoru's apartment. It was the

middle of the night! Luna and Artemis came out to her. And

jumped up on the railing of the balcony.

"You can't sleep?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah, that's right, I can't sleep."

Constance replied.

"What's bothering you?"

Artemis asked.

"Lots of things."

Constance replied.

"I see."

Luna replied.

"I don't sleep good anymore. I have nightmares that I am going to

lose my sister and my comrades. Now, I have to worry about the

Soul Senshi! I've lost two of them! If the killing continues,

I will lose everything that I helped to build!"

Constance explained. Sailor Wisdom and Makoto came out.

"There's strength in your friends. You must trust in them!

They trust in you! I heard them say how great a leader you've

been to them. To them, you're the hero."

Sailor Wisdom told her.

"A hero? I am sorry to disagree with you Sailor Wisdom, I am no

hero! I am just trying to my job and save those I love before

something tragic happens!"

Constance replied.

"Constance, believe what Sailor Wisdom is saying, if your judgment

is cloudy, they will be confused! So, cheer up! Not all is lost

yet! Believe in the Soul Senshi and your sister's court! Strength

lies within you! I hope you find courage!"

Makoto told her.

"Arigato! Jupiter! I will!"

Constance told her.

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 22

"Halloween Knightmare, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

22

A couple of days later it was October31, 1999 and there was

a discussion at the Soul Master's lair!

"So, Anchorlon how do you like my Silver Warrior?"

The Soul Master replied.

"Great master."

Anchorlon replied.

"Where is the Silver Warrior?"

Piranhasol asked.

"She sensed something evil on Earth and went to investigate."

The Soul Master replied.

"Something evil?"

Anchorlon asked.

"Yeah, she didn't say what. All she sensed that it was an ancient

evil that would help our cause."

The Soul Master explained.

Somewhere in Japan...

"So, this is the source of the evil? It's just an old statue

covered with moss and ivy. Let see if I can clear some of

the ivy away."

Usagi talked to herself as she cleared off the bottom of the base to

see what the statue read.

"Interesting, it looks like runes! Even I can't read it! I know

who might know how to read these runes. I'll and pay him a visit."

Usagi told herself.

"Teleport!"

Usagi teleported away!

At Mamoru's apartment...

All was still asleep except Constance, Makoto, and Sailor Wisdom.

Suddenly Usagi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Mamoru.

"Wake up everyone! Usagi has captured Mamoru!"

Luna announced.

"HOLD IT USAGI!"

Makoto told her.

"Quiet! I'll bring him back after I am done with him!"

Usagi replied.

"I won't let you take him!"

Makoto snarled.

"QUIET! Teleport!"

Usagi told her and she vanished with him! Usagi teleported

him to the statue where he could read the runes!

"Now, read the runes and tell me what they say, if you

don't cooperate I will kill you! Is that understood?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. I will tell what it says. It says: On the night of

creepy things, Knightmare will return, only when on the

night of the full moon with the exception that two evil

beings must die for him to return!"

Mamoru replied.

"I see. I believe you. I'll take you back! Teleport!"

Usagi teleported her and Mamoru away!

Back at Mamoru's apartment…

Usagi reappeared with Mamoru.

"You are free. I take my leave of you! Farewell!"

Usagi told them. She let go of Mamoru. Then she vanished.

At the Soul Master's Lair…

Usagi reappeared.

"Master, to revive Knightmare an ancient evil knight, two of

your evil minions must be sacrificed! I suggest Anchorlon

and Piranhasol for Knightmare."

Usagi explained.

"Very well. Take Zombie Soldiers if you need them. Anchorlon

and Piranhasol, follow me!"

Usagi told them. They went with her.

At the statue…

Usagi and the two villains appeared.

"Are we going to make that knight come alive?"

Anchorlon asked.

"Not we, me!"

Usagi answered.

"You can't!"

Anchorlon told her.

"I can! DIE!"

Usagi told them as she stabbed Anchorlon first and then Piranhasol

next! The two villains fell to the ground.

"Curse you…."

The two villains told her. The two villains died. The statue glowed

and Knightmare returned. The two villains turned into particles

of light!

"I am Knightmare! I am at your service!"

Knightmare told her. Knightmare wore black armor and stood 7'0"

tall! He had a helmet on with 4 horns on it. His armor, which was

heavy had spikes all over it. He also carried the Dark Sword.

"Very well, my master has plans for you!"

Usagi told him. Knightmare and Usagi vanished.

At the Soul Master's Lair…

Knightmare and Usagi appeared.

"You returned. So this is Knightmare?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Yes."

Knightmare told him.

"What are your special abilities?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Nightmares! I can put anyone to sleep and they'll have

nightmares! The only way to break the nightmares, if I am

actually destroyed!"

Knightmare told him.

"I like that plan. When it is daylight, we'll start this plan

tomorrow morning once, it is light. Oh, and it's time for Sailor

Wisdom to perish too tomorrow!"

The Soul Master revealed.

The next day…

Everyone was walking over to the Hikawa Shrine so they could be

safer there! But then a boll of light hit Makoto and Sailor Wisdom!

Makoto and Sailor Wisdom fell to the ground. Makoto was very angry!

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

Makoto cried as the transformation overtook her! In her place stood

Super Sailor Jupiter!

"How dare you attack a beautiful maiden you cannot protect

herself!"

Super Sailor Jupiter spoke harshly.

"Then she needs to die a cruel death! Take this!"

Usagi told them as she sent another blast of energy to Super

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wisdom. They fell back to the ground!

"I will protect her!"

Super Sailor Jupiter told Usagi.

"Protection is feeble! Henshin!"

Usagi told her. Then in a flash of light, she transformed into

the Silver Warrior!

"SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior cast her Supernova spell.

"I am receiving a signal! SUPERNOVA! All systems go! AIM

FIRE!"

A large column of light centered at Sailor Wisdom as the Silver

Warrior struck the ground with her sword! It struck

Sailor Wisdom and Super Sailor Jupiter! The two Soldiers

collapsed to the ground. The column of light faded away!

Sailor Wisdom's transformation broke! Green ribbons covered

her delicate body!

"SAILOR WISDOM! DON'T DIE!"

Super Sailor Jupiter cried as tears flowed from her face. Sailor

Wisdom placed her hand on Jupiter's face.

"You morn for me? You shed tears for me? Thank you Jupiter for

trying to protect me! Listen, all still isn't lost! Protect

Sailor Hope! If she dies, all for Usagi will be lost! Farewell!"

Sailor Wisdom told her. She dropped her hand and died. She

turned into particles of green light. A lone green light

came down to Jupiter's hands and crystallized! Sailor

Wisdom's voice was heard.

"I am like a fragile flower. I wasn't in bloom long! Eventually,

my time to die will come! I am honored to give you my Wisdom

Crystal! Use it well! It has the power to overcome…"

Sailor Wisdom told Jupiter. The light particles vanished.

"Now friends, since that is over, allow me to introduce

you to Knightmare! Knightmare! Come out!"

The Silver Warrior announced. Knightmare came out.

"I am Knightmare! You are finished!"

Knightmare told them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/09/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	30. 23 Halloween Knightmare, Part II

Constance's voice can be heard.

"Please, White Moon Crystal, please help us protect the remaining

Soul Senshi: Purity, Love, and Hope! Please, help us save their

fragile lives with our power!"

Constance begged her crystal.

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 23

"Halloween Knightmare, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

23

"Isn't he great?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"He's evil and ugly!"

Super Sailor Mercury replied.

"How dare you!"

Knightmare responded.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Super Sailor Mars cried as her fiery power headed towards Knightmare.

"That's a cheap parlor trick! Let me give it back to you!"

Knightmare told them as he deflected the fire back at the Sailor

Senshi!

"HOW DARE YOU! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Super Sailor Jupiter called out as Mars' power, Jupiter's powers

were deflected in the same manner. The lightning power started

flying towards Sailor White Moon. Jupiter tried desperately

to stop her lightning, but it hit Sailor White Moon!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor White Moon's screams attested to being hit by the

lightning. Sailor White Moon fainted.

"Minna, we must retreat for now! He's too strong! Let's

retreat for now and we can figure this guy out later!"

Super Sailor Mercury told everyone.

"Silver Warrior, we withdraw for now, but mark our words, we

will return to finish off Knightmare!"

Super Sailor Jupiter told the Silver Warrior. The Sailor Senshi

retreated to the Hikawa Shrine.

Later...

"How is she?"

Makoto asked.

"The blast hit her pretty hard, she'll be knocked out for

a while."

Ami replied.

"How terrible! If we can't defeat him, we'll end up being

hurt like Sailor White Moon! Ami, we must find Knightmare's

weakness."

Mamoru replied as he checked Sailor White Moon.

Hours passed as Sailor White Moon was still unconscious.

"Rei-San."

Sailor Purity started talk to Rei.

"Yes?"

Rei asked.

"What is the princess's personality like?"

Sailor Purity asked.

"You mean Usagi?"

Rei responded.

"Yes."

Sailor Purity replied.

"Normally, she's a gentle loving person, but now... she's just a

mindless pawn!"

Rei replied as she pounded her fist to the nearest wall.

"Have faith Rei, that the evil power will weaken enough for

Usagi to regain control of herself!"

Sailor Purity told her.

"I understand."

Rei responded. Meanwhile, Sailor White Moon began to wake up.

Everyone turned their attention towards Sailor White Moon.

Sailor White Moon embraced herself as pain surged through

her body.

"Be careful, you were hit by Jupiter Oak Evolution! You

have to take it easy for a while."

Makoto told her.

"You attacked me with me with Jupiter Oak Evolution?"

Sailor White Moon asked.

"No, Knightmare deflected it on you."

Makoto replied.

"I see."

Sailor White Moon responded quietly.

"Are you okay?"

Hotaru asked.

"I'll be fine."

Sailor White Moon replied as she retransformed back into

Constance.

"I'll be okay. I just hurt a bit and I have a headache. I

need to be alone for a while."

Constance responded as she walked outside. Luna followed her.

"Are you okay Princess?"

Luna asked.

"I am so stressed Luna. I have so many things on my mind

and so many things that must be accomplished! The

recovery of my sister, the defeat of Knightmare, and

the defeat of the Soul Master."

Constance replied with great anxiety.

"Cheer up! All is not lost yet!"

Sailor Purity told Constance.

"That's right! There's always the hope that Usagi will return

to normal! Never give up!"

Rei told Constance.

"That's good advice!"

The Silver Warrior told them.

"What are you doing here?"

Constance asked.

"Oh, it's time to extinguish another fragile life! Sailor Purity's!"

The Silver Warrior replied.

"Oh no! Rei, do your best to protect Sailor Purity!"

Luna commanded.

"Right! Mars Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

Rei replied. Rei transformed into Super Sailor Mars.

"I won't let you take her!"

Super Sailor Mars spoke harshly.

"I can push you aside like twigs! Feel this!"

The Silver warrior told her as she sent a ball of energy

that knocked Super Sailor Mars to the ground! Super

Sailor Mars got back up. She looked like she was very angry!

"DAMN YOU! Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars called out her fiery arrow! It headed towards

the Silver Warrior! The Silver Warrior activated her force field!

The fiery arrow got deflected! It headed to Constance! It hit

Constance very hard! Constance fell to the ground!

"Constance!"

Luna and Artemis called out as they ran to her. The Silver

Warrior's force field disappeared.

"Now, without more interference... I'll take that fragile life!

SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior told them. Then she cast the Supernova

spell!

"I am receiving a signal! SUPERNOVA! All systems go! AIM

FIRE!"

A while column of light struck Sailor Purity dead on! Super

Sailor Mars was knocked to the ground.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Purity cried as the white light stopped. Sailor Purity

fell into the arms of Super Sailor Mars.

"Don't go! Stay with me!"

Super Sailor Mars cried.

"It's okay, Sailor Mars... I am like a fragile flower, it blooms

for a while and then it dies! Later on, it's reborn and blooms

again! Thank you! I am glad I met you! Thank you for protecting...

me..."

Sailor Purity told her.

"Stay with me, Purity!"

Super Sailor Mars cried out even more. Sailor Purity's

transformation broke.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! Please... never forget me... AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Purity cried out to Super Sailor Mars. Sailor

Purity died and turned into red light particles. One

lone light came to Super Sailor Mars and crystallized!

Super Sailor Mars heard the voice of Sailor Purity!

"Thank you Rei-San for protecting me! You deserve my

Purity Crystal! Thank you for protecting me! That crystal

and the others has the power to dispel..."

Sailor Purity's voice was heard and it vanished.

"I know what I must do!"

Super Sailor Mars got up as she spoke.

"Should I ran away scared?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"You should be! PURITY HOLY FIRE!"

Super Sailor Mars called out! A massive beam of holy fire

hit The Silver Warrior and Knightmare!

"We'll be back!"

The Silver Warrior told them. The Silver Warrior and Knightmare

vanished.

Super Sailor Mars ran to Constance.

"Princess! Princess! Wake up Princess!"

Super Sailor Mars call out. Constance woke up.

"I don't feel too good!"

Constance replied.

"Are you okay?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"I am fine. Where's Sailor Purity... did she die?"

Constance asked.

"Yes, she died. Usagi used her Supernova spell on us. It must

overwhelmed her. I have a new power thanks to her."

Super Sailor Mars replied as she retransformed back into Rei.

"Hang in there Sailor Senshi! You can beat the Soul Master

and his evil! Never give up or all is lost!"

Luna told them.

"Luna..."

Everyone replied.

"Mamoru, you must protect Sailor Love! Ami must protect Sailor

Hope! I command it!"

Constance ordered them.

"Right! If they die, Usagi dies!"

Mamoru replied. Will they defeat Knightmare? Will the Silver

Warrior continues down her evil path? Find out next time on

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/10/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	31. 24 Halloween Knightmare, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Naru stands on the balcony of OSA-P. A shooting star goes by!

"Oh, please shooting star, please help Usagi-Chan become good

again! I want her to have her gentle warm touch back. It's

what I miss!"

Naru made her wish on the shooting star!

Episode 24

"Halloween Knightmare, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

24

"How are you feeling, Constance? You took two nasty hits earlier."

Nicolas asked.

"I am still in pain by the attacks, but I will be okay."

Constance replied.

"Say, Mamo-Chan? May I call you that?"

Sailor Love asked.

"Yeah."

Mamoru replied.

"Is that your picture of Usagi there?"

Sailor Love asked.

"Yes."

Mamoru replied.

"May I touch it?"

She asked.

"Here."

Mamoru gave her the picture. Sailor placed her hands on the picture.

A light blue light shone all around Sailor Love. She got an idea

of the love been Mamoru and Usagi. Sailor Life smiled.

"I feel her love! It's strong for you!"

Sailor Love told him.

"Strong? For me?"

Mamoru replied while a bit puzzled.

"Oh yes, her love is not just hot! In fact, her love is so hot

it burns! It's as strong or stronger than magma! It burns so

hot that anything that gets in the way, burns up!"

Sailor Love told him. Everyone gasped.

"Sailor Love, your powers? You can do that?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, it's my power! It's very special to me."

Sailor Love told them.

"Thank you Sailor Love."

Mamoru told her.

"Thank you for protecting me! I am grateful!"

Sailor Love told him.

"Your welcome! Your special! I will protect you as long as

I can!"

Mamoru told her.

"Thank you!"

Sailor Love thanked him.

"I am glad I can protect someone."

Mamoru told her. Yuuichirou came in. He looked at Sailor Love.

"Oh my! I have died and gone to heaven!"

Yuuichirou blurted out.

"Who are you?"

Sailor Love asked.

"I am Yuuichirou. I am in training here under Rei-Sans grandfather."

Yuuichirou replied.

"So, you live with Rei?"

Sailor Love asked.

"Not in the same room, but yes."

Yuuichirou replied.

"Allow me to test you and Rei to see if you love each other."

Sailor Love asked them. Yuuichirou and Rei allowed her to

touch their foreheads. Sailor Love's power lit up all around

her. Then she got the answer that she was looking for.

"OH! You're not just in love! You two are very much in love!

But, it's to the point where you too shy to show the other

how you feel! Correct?"

Sailor Love asked.

"WOW!"

Rei made a jaw-dropping gasp!

"OH MY GOD! She pierced through my innermost secrets!"

Yuuichirou was just as shocked as Rei.

"Yuuichirou, I didn't know you loved me! How long have you been

in love with me?"

Rei asked.

"From the first day I met you!"

Yuuichirou replied.

"Same here, but I was afraid you wouldn't like me!"

Rei answered. Yuuichirou walked over and embraced Rei.

"You think I wouldn't like you? Rei, I love you so much

that I can burn this place down with my love!"

Yuuichirou explained.

"Don't burn it down! Grandpa will grill you!"

Rei replied.

"I love you with all my heart."

Yuuichirou told her.

"Yuuichirou!"

Rei replied. The two embraced and kissed. Afterwards, Rei and

Yuuichirou held each other's hands..

"Thank you, Sailor Love. You brought us together!"

Yuuichirou thanked her.

"Why did you come in here?"

Rei asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I came in here because the news coverage is

showing this Silver Warrior on the rampage in Tokyo!"

Yuuichirou told her.

"What? You just told us?"

Rei almost yelled.

"Sorry, I got a bit side tracked. GO! The city needs Sailor

Mars!"

Yuuichirou told her.

"Yuuichirou! How long have you known?"

Rei asked.

"Since day one that I met you! You kept sneaking off in the

middle of the night sometimes… that's how I know! Plus you

and Sailor Mars are exactly alike!"

Yuuichirou replied.

"We better go."

Rei answered.

"Right let's go!"

Constance agreed.

"I'll toast the bad guys with fire!"

Rei told Yuuichirou. And she kissed him. I'll be back.

The Sailor Senshi, Soul Senshi, and Nicolas left

to encounter Usagi!

Meanwhile…

"DIE YOU LOWLY WORMS!"

The Silver Warrior told the people who had been hurt

by the Supernova blast!

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi appeared.

"Oh, it's you! Take this!"

The Silver Warrior replied as she sent a blast of energy

towards the Sailor Senshi! The Sailor Senshi were knocked

down to the ground.

"Oh, it's time to extinguish another light! Sailor Love

must die!"

The Silver Warrior announced as she grabbed her sword

to stab Sailor Love, but a red rose dropped and Tuxedo

Kamen appeared in front of Sailor Love.

"A maiden's life is not long and those who wish to end her

life, I Tuxedo Kamen cannot forgive you!"

Tuxedo Kamen announced. The Silver Warrior knocked Tuxedo

Kamen to the ground!

"Knightmare, hold cape boy while I do my killing!"

The Silver Warrior told him. Knightmare held Tuxedo Kamen.

The Silver Warrior went up to Sailor Love.

"It's time to die!"

The Silver Warrior told her as she tried to stab Sailor

Love, however, Sailor Love dodged the blow!

"Damn! You're not posed to dodge it!"

The Silver Warrior yelled. Sailor Love tried to dodge

the sword again, but The Silver Warrior grabbed her arm

with one hand and with the other, she stabbed Sailor

Love with the sword in her other arm!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Love screamed. The Silver Warrior let go of Sailor

Love. Knightmare let go of Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen

went to Sailor Love.

"Please don't die!"

Tuxedo Kamen begged.

"It's okay, please save your princess! Thank you for trying

to protect me! Goodbye!"

Sailor Love told him. Her transformation broke!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Love screamed again. Then she died and turned into

particles of turquoise blue light particles. One lone

particles came down to Tuxedo Kamen's hands and

crystallized!

"Thank you! You earned my Love Crystal! Use it to save your

princess!"

Sailor Love's voice told him. Tuxedo Kamen got up from the

ground.

"EARTH PLANET POWER!"

Tuxedo Kamen cried. He transformed into Sailor Earth!

"EARTH LOVE POWER!"

Sailor Earth cried as a column of light blue power hit

The Silver Warrior and Knightmare!

"DAMN!"

The Silver Warrior called out after she was hit. The

Silver Warrior vanished.

"PURITY HOLY FIRE!"

Super Sailor Mars called out! A massive beam of holy fire

hit Knightmare!

"Take this!"

Knightmare spoke as his eyes lit up and sent beams

to Sailor Mars! Jupiter jumped in the way! Jupiter

fell asleep!

"What happed to her?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"She's having a beautiful Knightmare in which she'll

never wake up from!"

Knightmare replied.

"We'll save her."

Super Sailor Mercury told him.

"The only way to save her is by defeating me! And I am

too strong for you!"

Knightmare told her.

"Let's get Jupiter and go! We can face him later."

Sailor White Moon told everyone. The Sailor Senshi

headed back to the Hikawa Shrine.

Later…

"What happened?"

Yuuichirou asked.

"Knightmare put Jupiter under a spell where she'll

have nightmares…"

Rei replied.

"We got to defeat him!"

Ami announced.

"Yeah… before it's too late!"

Rei thought out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/11/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	32. 25 Knightmare's Revenge!

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 25

"Knightmare's Revenge"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

25

Tokyo had been ruins. Fires were burning everywhere. The buildings

had been destroyed by the Silver Warrior. Smoke rose from the fires.

The people of Tokyo were enslaved. Jupiter saw that the Zombie

Soldiers were now the police force.

"What happened to the Senshi?"

Super Sailor Jupiter asked a slave.

"The Sailor Senshi? Where have you been? The Sailor Senshi

was defeated one year ago. Now they are in prison!"

The slave answered.

"I see."

Super Sailor Jupiter answered with a quiet sigh. In the outside

world...

"How is she?"

Constance asked.

"She has a nightmare."

Ami replied.

"How bad is it?"

Constance asked.

"I don't know really. It seems to be the really bad."

Ami answered while still checking Super Sailor Jupiter

while entering data into her microcomputer!

"Is there a way that she can break the spell?"

Constance asked.

"She could, but I have no evidence that it could work."

Ami replied.

"Thanks. Keep me posted on her progress."

Constance told her.

Meanwhile...

At the lair of the Soul Master... Soulweava, The Soul Master,

Knightmare, and the Silver Warrior were discussing something.

"Good job! And welcome our new ally!"

The Soul Master told them.

"So, master what is next on your agenda?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"Continue to defeat those Senshi!"

The Soul Master replied.

"I am going down to Earth and make the Earth yours! Teleport!"

The Silver Warrior replied and she vanished.

At the Hikawa Shrine...

Ami was still attending to Jupiter when the Silver Warrior

appeared! Everyone suddenly was on edge.

"At ease, I need only to talk to Ami outside. I will wait

for you there."

The Silver Warrior told her.

"Should we trust her?"

Rei asked.

"Please, allow me to talk to her outside. If it suits

you, Nicolas and Rei may observe."

The Silver Warrior told them. The Silver Warrior walked outside and

waited for them! Rei, Nicolas, Ami went outside to talk to the

Silver Warrior.

"What can I do for you?"

Ami asked.

"Thank you, my body is in a conflict! Something in Tokyo is

controlling my mind! I need your help in order to destroy

it!"

The Silver Warrior told them in a desperate tone.

"I see... if there is something controlling you... the question is

where is it?"

Ami asked as she entered the data in the computer.

"Please, help me! I don't like being controlled! Help me

to be free again! I have to go!"

The Silver Warrior told them.

"Stay! We'll help you! Right here!"

Rei told her.

"Even if I could remain here, I will only suffer more. I am

sorry, for your own safety I have to leave."

The Silver Warrior told them and began to walk away from them.

Then the Silver Warrior began to have a struggle within her.

"So, you converse with our enemy? They betray us!"

The Silver Warrior told herself. The Silver Warrior retransformed

back into Usagi!

"NO! They would never betray us! They want to help us!"

Usagi replied. Then she was instantly transformed back to the

Silver Warrior!

"NOOOOOOOO! THEY ARE SELFISH! CAN'T YOU SEE? THEY WANT TO

RID OF OUR POWERS!"

The Silver Warrior yelled. Rei, Ami, and Nicolas watched as

The Silver Warrior and Usagi battled it out for control of

Usagi's own body!

"We got to help her!"

Rei insisted.

"How are we going to help her? Even if we…"

Ami was cut off by a beep.

"What is it?"

Nicolas asked.

"The computer knows the object that is controlling Usagi."

Ami replied.

"Where?"

Nicolas asked.

"It's pointing at Usagi's room in her house!"

Ami replied as the beep continued.

"This sounds like a fun job for the Great Viking!"

Nicolas replied.

"If you are going to destroy that device, then take

my sword! It has more strength than an axe!"

Constance told him.

"Okay! I am off to destroy that accursed object!"

Nicolas told them. Grabbed her sword and ran off.

Meanwhile… Usagi and the Silver Warrior still battled

for control of Usagi's body!

"I am not selfish? Our friends love us! They're here

to help us!"

Usagi replied and was transformed back into the Silver

Warrior!

"Friends? To help us, I think you have it wrong! They

don't like us!"

The Silver Warrior told Usagi. The Silver Warrior

retransformed back into Usagi! Knightmare, Soulweava,

and the Soul Master appeared.

"Master! Your Silver Warrior has an inner conflict with herself!"

Knightmare announced.

"I know, just leave her be for now. Destroy them!"

The Soul Master commanded him.

"Right!"

He replied. The Sailor Senshi came out.

"Mercury, go back inside and watch over Sailor Hope!"

Constance commanded.

"Henshin yo!"

Luna commanded.

"Mars Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Galaxy Star Power! Make Up!"

"Earth Planet Power! Ha!"

"White Moon Power! Make Up!"

They all called out and they transformed into their respected

Soldier Forms!

"Well Sailor Senshi! This is the end for you!"

Knightmare told them.

"Blazing Inferno!"

Mars cried sending a plume of fire towards Knightmare,

but he deflected it.

"Then he won't care if I try? World Shaking!"

Super Sailor Uranus spoke as her power formed in her hand

and she threw it. It formed a massive round ball of energy!

It went towards Knightmare, but he deflected it back! The

Sailor Senshi got hit. They fell to the ground.

Meanwhile… at the Tsukino house…

Ding-dong! the doorbell rang. Kenji Tsukino answered the

door.

"Oh, it's you! Your Constance's friend!"

Kenji told him.

"There's no time for greeting now! Your daughter is in

danger! I must go to her room!"

Nicolas told him. Kenji followed him along with Ikuko.

Nicolas opened the door. he saw a dark orb glowing.

"That's what's controlling Usagi!"

Nicolas announced. Shingo heard the commotion and decided

to see what the trouble was.

"What is that?"

Shingo asked.

"That's an evil crystal controlling your sister and

I am going to free her! Viking Power! Ha!"

Nicolas used his Viking Key and he transformed. He

had in hand, the Silver Sword.

"Now it's time to put the crystal out of its pathetic

misery!"

The Great Viking told everyone as he was about to attack

the dark crystal! He ran towards the crystal to attack,

but he was repelled by the dark energy! He fell to the

ground!

"DAMN! VIKING THUNDER!"

The Great Viking called out as his thunder struck the

crystal, however the crystal fired back! Will The

Great Viking destroy the crystal? Will the Sailor Senshi

defeat Knightmare? Will Jupiter wake up from her nightmare?

All these answers you will find on the next adventure!

This story was completed on: 10/12/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	33. 26 Knightmare's End, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 26

"Knightmare's End, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much darker! The final episodes of Passion of Oneself II are:

26 "Knightmare's End, Part I"  
27 "Knightmare's End, Part II"  
28 "The Big Battle, Part I"  
29 "The Big Battle, Part II"  
30 "The Big Battle, Part III" (Stolen Soul Series Finale!)

And the exciting debut Episodes of Passion of Oneself III:  
Resurrection is:

01 "Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part I" (Resurrection Premiere)  
02 "Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part II"

So, please I hope you are excited about this new series like I am! Enjoy!

New Series: Coming soon, a brand new story arc of 30 chapters containing new villains, new monsters, two new characters (that won't get killed!), and new gadgets, powers, and attacks!  
Make sure you watch for this new series: Passion of Oneself III:  
Resurrection! This series is filled with excitement, mystery,  
and intrigue! So be there the week of October 16, 2005 when this new fanfiction series debuts on I am hoping you'll join me with this new series! Also, do you want a "Passion of Oneself IV?" Then tell me when you leave a review!

Thanks: To those on for your wonderful reviews!  
You know who you are!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal, all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

26

The struggle between Usagi and the Silver Warrior continued.

"You're a nuisance to me!"

The Silver Warrior spoke in a harsh tone. The she retransformed back into Usagi!

"A nuisance? I take that as a compliment! You can work with me or against me! See the Soul Master?"

Usagi asked then she pointed to the Soul Master and retransformed back into the Silver Warrior!

"Yes, I see him, what about him?"

The Silver Warrior asked and retransformed back into Usagi.

"He's OUR enemy! Once HE'S done with US, he toss aside like GARBAGE! Do you want this?"

Usagi asked as she retransformed back into the Silver Warrior.

"He's our master! And I will not betray him!"

The Silver Warrior told Usagi as she regained control.

"Destroy them Silver Warrior! They are your enemies!  
DESTROY THEM!"

The Soul Master yelled.

"Yes... master..."

The Silver Warrior answered as she walked close to the Sailor Senshi.

"SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior cast her Supernova spell!

"Oh no! She's about to use the Supernova Spell!"

Rei announced. The Silver Warrior held out her sword towards the Sailor Senshi, but she froze there and couldn't use the special power! She struggled a little more. What happened next surprised everyone.

"NO!"

The Silver Warrior told him.

"NO? You refuse my order?"

The Soul Master asked.

"They aren't my enemies! You are!"

The Silver Warrior told him as she turned around to face him!

"I am not playing your game anymore! You've lost control of me! Silver Warrior power down!"

The Silver Warrior told him as she powered down back into Usagi.

Meanwhile... at the Tsukino home...

The Great Viking was still struggling to destroy the Dark Crystal!

"What's going on?"

Shingo asked.

"The Dark Crystal is overwhelmed by something good! Now I will put it out of its misery! Silver Sword Eliminate!"

The Great Viking told them as he stabbed the Dark Crystal with the Silver Sword! The Dark Crystal exploded into a million pieces!

"Alright! Does that mean Usagi is back to normal?"

Kenji asked. The Great Viking powered down.

"YES! She owns her new power! I have to go! Later!"

Nicolas replied and left.

Back at the Hikawa Shrine...

"Usagi! Good job!"

Rei congratulated her.

"Thank you for trusting me! My friends..."

Usagi spoke as she hugged her friends. Luna leapt into Usagi's arms.

"I'd thought I had lost you! You did great!"

Luna told her.

"Thanks!"

Usagi spoke as she smiled. She set Luna down to the ground.

"Usagi, it's time for Sailor Moon!"

Luna told her.

"I agree! The words are forming in my mind..."

Usagi told Luna as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"SILVER MILLENNIUM POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi cried as her brooch glowed! Usagi appeared in front of the Moon Palace and she began to spin around fast! Pink ribbons came from her brooch and surrounded her body as it formed a leotard. Then her formed her gloves! Then her boots!  
Finally, it formed her skirt, earrings, and her jewels in her Odangos! As well as a thin tiara with a crescent Moon connecting it! Then she picked up the Silver Millennium Saber and did her famous stance!

"For using me for evil and causing me to hurt my friends.  
I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier... Sailor Moon... and.  
in place of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told him as she finished her famous victory stance!

"Silver Millennium Saber, power up! SUPERNOVA! I AM RECEIVING A SIGNAL! SUPERNOVA! ALL SYSTEMS GO!  
AIM... FIRE!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called out her spell and bent down and stabbed her sword in the ground! Knightmare quickly grabbed Soulweava and place her in front of him!  
The Supernova beam struck Soulweava! Soulweava turned into dust! The beam of light powered down! Silver Millennium Sailor Moon stood back up. Soulweava's voice could be heard!

"FATHER..."

Soulweava called out as she was defeated.

"We'll be back Sailor Senshi, you can count on it!"

The Soul Master told them as Knightmare and himself vanished. Everyone ran up to Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

"Good job!"

Everyone spoke at once.

"Thanks, let's go inside."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them. They went inside.  
They saw Ami, Super Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Hope sitting on a sofa talking. Rei spoke to them.

"Usagi broke free! She now has control of her new powers!"

Rei announced.

"Great! And I broke free from Knightmare's nightmare!"

Super Sailor Jupiter replied.

"We finally succeeded today! Sailor Hope!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she retransformed back into Usagi!

"Yes?"

Sailor Hope replied.

"I will be protecting you from now on! I stake my life on it!"

Usagi replied.

"Thank you princess!"

Sailor Hope thanked her.

Elsewhere...

"Curse her! They'll pay next time!"

The Soul Master spoke in an angry tone.

"I will crush them next time!"

Knightmare announced.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/13/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	34. 27 Knightmare's End, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 27

"Knightmare's End, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! After this, "The Big Battle Begins!" The following questions

will be answered:

Who is the Soul Master?

Is Usagi holding something back from her friends?

Will Sailor Hope die?

What are the secrets of the Soul Crystals?

Why does the Soul Master need Usagi's soul anyway?

What is the connection between the Soul Master and Queen Serenity?

All these questions will be answered in "The Big Battle, Parts I-III"

Coming soon: Passion of Resurrection! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

27

For the last two days, everything had been quiet. Usagi took

this time to recuperate from her intense ordeal! Everyone

watched over her intently. Everyone had just watched her closely

like everyone were the parents and that Usagi was like a child

to them! Then a round ball came through the window and landed

on the floor!

"Hey guys! What's this?"

Haruka asked. Ami opened the ball and inside was a note. It

read:

"Sailor Senshi,

'Meet my minions and myself at the quarry in one hour. Where you

will face Knightmare one more time. Remember, don't be late!'

'Signed,'

'The Soul Master.'"

Ami wadded up the note.

"I HATE HIM!"

Ami exclaimed in a loud tone. Constance woke up Usagi.

"Sis, get up. We must face Knightmare!"

Constance told her as she shook her gently.

"Huh? what?"

Usagi spoke as she was woken up by Constance.

"We have to face Knightmare in one hour!"

Constance told her.

"I see."

Usagi replied.

"Be careful Sailor Senshi, if Knightmare places you under his

spell, you may never wake up!"

Luna told them.

Later…

The Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, and Nicolas walked to the quarry.

"So, you're here finally! I thought you never get here!"

Knightmare told them.

"I brought a few friends, is that rude?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Extremely!"

Nicolas answered. The Sailor Senshi saw Jadeleon, Anchorlon,

Piranhasol, The Pyro Demon, The Silver Warrior, and

the Zombie Soldiers!

"Well… there are a lot of minions. Okay, Rei, I'll let you

handle the Pyro Demon. Inner Senshi, you'll fight Anchorlon.

Outer Senshi, you'll fight Piranhasol. Nicolas, you'll fight

Jadeleon. Constance, you'll fight the Soul Master. And I

will fight the Silver Warrior."

Usagi told them.

"Right!"

The Sailor Senshi agreed.

"Let's do it!"

Usagi told them as she lifted her fist in the air!

"Right!"

They replied as they lifted their fists in the air.

"Henshin yo!"

Usagi commanded.

"Mercury Galaxy Star Power!"

"Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Saturn Galaxy Star Power!"

"Uranus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Neptune Galaxy Star Power!"

"Pluto Galaxy Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

The Inner and Outer Senshi cried out. They had fully transformed!

"Earth Planet Power!"

"Viking Power!"

Mamoru and Nicolas cried out.

"HA!"

Mamoru and Nicolas cried out. They transformed into Sailor Earth and

the Great Viking!

"Moon Princess Power!"

Usagi and Constance cried out. They transformed into Princess

Conformity and Princess Serenity! Princess Serenity lifted up

her sword and spoke:

"Senshi! This is a declaration of war! So, let every warrior be

victorious! And make sure that no monster is left standing! So

I say now… CHARGE!"

Princess Serenity spoke as sent went forward to the monsters.

Princess Serenity ran up to encounter the Silver Warrior.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss Polly Pocket… the Odango Atama!"

The Silver Warrior mocked her.

"Leave the mocking to the Great Viking!"

Princess Serenity replied in a happy tome.

"I come to finish you once and for all!"

The Silver Warrior told her. Meanwhile, Jadeleon met up with

the Great Viking again!

"So, did you miss me big boy?"

Jadeleon asked.

"Like I could forget that ugly face?"

The Great Viking mocked him.

"CURSES! HOW DARE YOU!"

Jadeleon cursed him.

"Your mother is nothing more than a large pile of scrap metal!"

The Great Viking mocked him again.

"My mother was a great woman!"

Jadeleon answered.

"yeah right, I bet she is uglier than you!"

The Great Viking mocked him again.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Jadeleon cursed him again. Rei was battling the Pyro Demon.

"So, Mars, have you learned anything since we last met?"

The Pyro Demon asked.

"Yes! PURITY HOLY FIRE!"

Super Sailor Mars called out. A huge beam of fire hit the

Pyro Demon! The Pyro Demon turned to dust! Meanwhile back

with Jadeleon and The Great Viking continued their battle.

"Your mother is a scrap heap!"

The Great Viking mocked him again.

"Damn you!"

Jadeleon cursed him again.

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery! Viking Thunder!"

The great Viking called out. Thunder struck Jadeleon.

"I hate you…"

Jadeleon cursed him.

"I love you too."

The Great Viking mocked him again. Jadeleon fell down and exploded.

Meanwhile, Conformity was fighting the Soul Master when someone

familiar appeared. Conformity was knocked to the ground!

"Did you forget me, Princess Conformity?"

Sailor Blood Moon asked.

"YOU? How did you revive?"

Conformity asked.

"The Soul Master revived me. Silver Warrior, let's fight together!"

Sailor Blood Moon asked.

"Yes, let's crush them!"

The Silver Warrior replied.

"Sis, looks like they teamed up!"

Conformity informed her sister.

"Well, our teamwork can crush their evil ways! Henshin yo!"

Princess Serenity replied.

"Right! White Moon Power! Make up!"

Conformity transformed into Sailor White Moon.

"SILVER MILLENNIUM POWER! MAKE UP!"

Princess Serenity cried as her brooch glowed! Usagi appeared in

front of the Moon Palace and she began to spin around fast! Pink

ribbons came from her brooch and surrounded her body as it

formed a leotard. Then her formed her gloves! Then her boots!

Finally, it formed her skirt, earrings, and her jewels in

her Odangos! As well as a thin tiara with a crescent Moon

connecting it! Then she picked up the Silver Millennium Saber

and did her famous stance!

"Let's do it!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her sister.

"Right."

Sailor White Moon replied. Meanwhile, the inner Senshi was still

battling Anchorlon.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Earth Love Power!"

The four attacks came together and hit Anchorlon!

"Curse you!"

Anchorlon cursed at them. He fell down and exploded! The Outer Senshi

continued their battle with Piranhasol.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Saturn Dark Surprise!"

The four attacks came together and hit Piranhasol! He fell

down and exploded! Sailor White Moon were still facing

their evil counterparts!

"Let's do it! SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called out.

"Right! Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon called out!

"I am receiving a signal! Supernova! All systems go! Aim…

Fire!"

A Silver beam hit the Silver Warrior! And Sailor White Moon

threw her Silver Sword! Sailor Blood Moon was stabbed! Sailor

White Moon pulled her sword out of Sailor Blood and both

Sailor White Moon and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon turned

their backs on the defeated evil counterparts! Sailor Blood

Moon and the Silver Warrior fell down and exploded! The

Sailor Senshi now confronted Knightmare.

"So, you beat them! I praise you!"

Knightmare told them.

"How do we fight him?"

Super Sailor Mars asked. Super Sailor Mercury used her mini

computer to find Knightmare's weakness and she found it.

"Mars, if you use your Flame Sniper attack, there's a small

hole in his armor! Your firepower should be enough to destroy

him!"

Mercury explained.

"Alright! Mars! Flame… SNIPER!"

Super Sailor Mars called out as she sent her fiery arrow. Her

fiery arrow went into Knightmare's armor!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Knightmare yelled as the firepower ate inside him.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

Mars called out.

"Right! SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called out.

"I am receiving a signal! Supernova! All systems go! Aim…

Fire!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon stabbed her sword into the ground and

Knightmare was blasted by a column of light and disintegrated!

"Damn you!"

The Soul Master yelled. He vanished.

"Alright! We did!"

Sailor White Moon cheered.

Later…

"I want to see Mamoru, Sailor Hope, Constance, Nicolas, Ami,

and Luna in the other room."

Usagi told them. They went in the other room. Later, they came back

out again.

"I want to be alone with Mamoru for a while."

Usagi told everyone.

"Let's go outside."

Constance told everyone. They went outside.

"Hold me!"

Usagi spoke to Mamoru.

"Yes."

Mamoru answered as he held his princes.

"Let's dance."

Usagi told him.

"Yes, Usako!"

Mamoru replied.

"I am concerned for her Luna. I wonder why Usagi met you in

private."

Constance asked.

"It was an important matter. When she's ready, she'll tell

you."

Luna replied.

"Right."

Constance agreed. What was the reason Usagi met the others

in private, the Big Battle Awaits!

This story was completed on: 10/14/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	35. 28 The Big Battle, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 28

"The Big Battle, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

28

It was 12:00 P.M. and darkness had covered the whole entire Earth!

The Soul Master was wreaking havoc on Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi

gathered to discuss certain important matters.

"I am glad you're here."

Usagi told them.

"Sailor Hope, Ami, and myself have something to tell you."

Usagi spoke up to the group.

"What is it?"

Rei asked.

"It's hard for me to tell you."

Usagi spoke as a tear glimmered from eyes.

"What is it?"

Minako almost demanded. Usagi decided to drop the bombshells.

"I'm dying..."

Usagi spoke and then her tears suddenly cut her off.

"Dying? Why?"

Rei asked. Ami spoke up for Usagi.

"Usagi's soul was damaged by the Soul Master when she was

brainwashed and even if Sailor Hope doesn't die, Usagi still

will."

Ami tried to answer.

"How soon?"

Minako asked.

"I don't know. However, if Sailor Hope does die, Usagi will die

soon after Sailor Hope does!"

Ami explained.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

Haruka asked.

"No. Usagi will die. Let's just try to take care of her until it

happens."

Ami told everyone. Suddenly the Soul Master appeared.

"What do you want?"

Constance growled.

"We battle in twenty minutes. If you don't show up...

I'll hunt you down!"

The Soul Master told them. Then he vanished.

"He sounds desperate."

Haruka spoke in a calm tone.

"We should transform and intercept him!"

Usagi commented.

"If you should go... I'll never see you alive again!"

Luna told Usagi. Luna had tears coming down.

"I have to go Luna. Sometimes it's necessary to sacrifice

one's life for the sake of others, I am sorry Luna, I

have to go."

Usagi explained to her on why she should go. Usagi looked

out the window and tears were falling down her face.

"Do you want to die Usagi?"

Hotaru asked.

"Part of me does, part of me doesn't. I've been through the

worst intense order deal that any girl could go through!

So, I would have to pick yes. I am sp fatigued. Although,

I have new powers, there's hardly nothing for me to live for."

Usagi explained to them. Just explaining to them how she felt

just wasn't easy. Then she continued.

"Until I die, I'll fight and do the best job I can!"

Usagi told them as she turned back around.

"Usagi-Chan..."

Luna responded in an even worried tone.

"Let's go and do our best! Henshin yo!"

Usagi told everyone.

"Mercury Galaxy Star Power!"

"Mars Galaxy Star Power!"

"Jupiter Galaxy Star Power!"

"Venus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Saturn Galaxy Star Power!"

"Uranus Galaxy Star Power!"

"Neptune Galaxy Star Power!"

"Pluto Galaxy Star Power!"

"White Moon Power!"

"Silver Millennium Power!"

The girls cried.

"Make Up!"

They shouted. Each of them transformed into their proper Sailor

Soldier forms.

"Viking Power!"

"Earth Planet Power!"

The two guys shouted.

"Ha!"

They called out and they transformed!

"Let's go everyone!"

Usagi told them as they all ran off. Sailor Hope went with them.

Luna started running after them but, Artemis stopped her.

"Get out of my way Artemis! I got to prevent her from going

into battle!"

Luna told Artemis while tears were coming down her face.

"Luna, you cannot do anything! She's going to die and we

can't stop it. I'll comfort you Luna!"

Artemis smiled to Luna.

"Artemis!"

Luna spoke in a soft voice.

At the site of the battle…

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi called out.

"Sailor Senshi, glad to see you! This will be the place where

you die!"

The Soul Master told them.

"Answer this one question Soul Master."

Super Sailor Mercury asked.

"Very well. Go ahead!"

The Soul Master answered.

"Why are you after Usagi's soul so bad?"

Super Sailor Mercury asked.

"Why? It's the only soul that can give me eternal life and

return me to what I used to be! Human! Your family, Usagi

had cursed me and sent me into space! Queen Serenity

had found out that I started learning black magic. But,

I went a lot further! I started stealing souls with my black

magic, when the queen found out what I was doing she cursed

me and sealed me inside a crystal and sent me into space.

I floated in space for 1,000 years until the day you returned

the Silver Millennium to normal. That's what freed me!"

The Soul Master explained.

"So, you used to be in service of the queen?"

Super Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yes. I was a guard. I wasn't satisfied with my job, so I took

it to the next level! I found a book on black magic and I started

learning how to cast black magic! And now no one can beat me!"

The Soul Master explained.

"I see. How did you get your name?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"Queen Serenity gave me that name after I stole the souls of her

people. My former name has no more meaning for me!"

The Soul Master explained.

"I see."

Super Sailor Mars replied.

"Enough talk! WISE CRACKLING THUNDER DRAGON!"

Super Sailor Jupiter called out her new attack! Massive

thunder struck the Soul Master, however the Soul Master

absorbed the power!

"DAMN! How did he do it?"

Super Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Your pathetic powers don't work on me!"

The Soul Master told them.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Earth asked.

"Nothing!"

The Soul Master yelled as he sent a wave of dark energy. Everyone

was knocked to the ground! Will Usagi die? What are the secrets

of the Soul Crystals, will Sailor Hope die? Find out on part

two of 'the big battle!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/15/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	36. 29 The Big Battle, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 29

"The Big Battle, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much

darker! This is the second to the last episode! Tell me if you

want Passion of Oneself IV! Thanks and Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver

Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal,

all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright

holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

29

The Sailor Senshi just stood there. Their Arch nemesis could not

beat by normal means.

"We have to do something!"

Super Sailor Mars said in a desperate tone.

"If you could do something that you would think that could defeat

me, you will be powerless against me, because I will send your

power back at you! I am almost immortal!"

The Soul Master spoke as he was almost about to laugh.

"Finally, I can take my revenge against the people of the

white moon!"

He told them.

"Who are you?"

Super Sailor Mercury asked.

"Who? Oh! I get it, what was my name before I became this?"

The Soul Master asked them.

"Yes."

Super Sailor Mercury replied.

"Oh, my name was Brindarr. I was one of the guards men. I

was interested in dating your princess back then, but the

law of the moon forbade any guards man from dating any moon

princess! So, one time, I tried to talk to the princess in

hoping that she would fall in love with me, but she already

fell with a man from earth. I knew I couldn't do anything

about it then, so I waited it out until I was free again.

I heard that the princess had been reborn as Usagi Tsukino

and her soul would give me eternal life that I needed!"

The Soul Master explained.

"So, what happens if you don't get her soul?"

Super Sailor Uranus asked.

"What happens? I will still die. Most likely a pitiful

death worse than your princess there."

The Soul Master answered again.

"Then, I will see if I can hurt you! Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

Super Sailor Jupiter call out sending a massive dragon made of

lightning. It came towards the Soul Master.

"It's useless!"

He replied. He sent the attack back! It hit Mars and Jupiter.

They fell to the ground.

"Your powers are useless against me! Since I sucked up most of

your princess's soul, the power from her soul protects me from

your attacks!"

The Soul Master explained to them.

Meanwhile…

"Artemis…"

Luna called out to Artemis.

"Yes?"

Artemis replied.

"Do you think Usagi is still alive?"

Luna asked.

"I don't know Luna, I don't know."

Artemis answered.

"I see…"

Luna replied.

Meanwhile…

"I told you, your attacks are useless! Now DIE!"

The Soul Master told them as he sent his energy to the

Sailor Senshi. They fell to the ground. The Soul Master

captured Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

"Now, unless you want her to have her heart ripped out

from her body, stop your useless struggle against me and

surrender, if you don't, she'll die right here!"

The Soul Master told them.

"Let me go! You bastard!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled. A red rose came

flying down and it hit the Soul Master. Tuxedo Kamen

came down and freed Sailor Moon from the Soul

Master's clutches and talked to him.

"For giving threats to beautiful girls and trying to kill

them! I won't forgive you!"

Tuxedo Kamen told him.

"It's useless! Soon, I will control the world!"

The Soul Master told them.

"Will we ever defeat him?"

Super Sailor Mercury asked. The Emissary appeared.

"To defeat him now, you can't! You need a power

that can match his! This power will be ready for

you soon! Believe in yourselves!"

The Emissary told them and she vanished.

"DIE!"

The Soul Master told them as his energy blasted them again.

"You are…"

Super Sailor Mars tried to tell bad mouth him, but she cannot do it.

"HA! You don't have the guts to tell me that I am evil! HA! I

LOVE IT!"

The Soul Master laughed at them!

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars sent her fiery arrow, but the Soul Master

sent it back! It hit Mars and she collapsed to the ground.

"HA! Fools!"

The Soul Master told them. Sailor Hope thought to herself.

"I must be defeated in order for them to have the power of

the power of all the Soul Crystals."

Sailor Hope thought to herself.

"Is there any other way?"

Sailor Hope asked herself. Sailor Life talked to Sailor Hope.

"You must sacrifice your life in sake of the others, so the

Soul Master can be defeated."

Sailor Life's voice told Sailor Hope.

"Okay."

Sailor Hope replied. Then she spoke again.

"Soul Master! Do you want to be invincible? Then kill me

and take my life! Then you would be most powerful!"

Sailor Hope yelled.

"Really?"

The Soul Master asked.

"Yes, please take my life! It is yours to do as you please!"

Sailor Hope told him again. The Sailor Senshi gasped in horror.

"Sailor Hope is going to sacrifice herself in sake us?"

Super Sailor Mercury thought out loud.

"Take my life!"

Sailor Hope urged him again. Will the Soul Master take the

life of Sailor Hope, will Usagi die? Will the Sailor Senshi

defeat the Soul Master? Find out on the conclusion of Passion

of Oneself II: Stolen Soul!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/16/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	37. 30 The Big Battle, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul

Episode 30

"The Big Battle, Part III"

(Stolen Soul Series Finale!)

Rated: PG

Notes: This episode and future episodes will appear to be much darker! This is the last episode of Series II! This will have some flashbacks to previous episodes! This story will be seen through the eyes of Constance (Princess Conformity)! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Silver Warrior, The Silver Millennium Power, The Dark Crystal, all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

30

November 02, 1999

November 02,1999 will be the day that I thought would never happen!  
However, it did. It all happened earlier this year when this villain named the Soul Master, needed her soul for some reason, but we didn't know why. But, my sister has had her share of troubles. I was one of them!

Flashback

"Princess Conformity!"

Princess Conformity announced. She was a fairly pretty girl. She had lavender colored hair in Odango's with pony tails from each one. Her dress was white with red accents. Even the bow in the back of her dress was also red. Her eyes were blue. She stood 5'2" tall.  
She looked very mean and angry. Then she spoke up.

"I will destroy this world! Blood Moon Power! Make Up!"

She spoke up and then said the words for her transformation.  
A red crystal came out of nowhere and transformed her. When it was over, there stood the same girl, but a little different.  
Her sailor outfit was mostly red. Her skirt and boots were red.  
Her sailor top was also red. Her choker was red, but it had a heart with a yellow crescent moon under it. The heart was red. The bands on her gloves by her hands were also red. And at the end of the gloves were also in red. She had a very long staff like Sailor Pluto's. Her staff had the colors of red, yellow, and gray on it. her wings were also gray. Her earrings were stars on her ears with yellow crescent moons coming down. The star earrings were also red. Overall, she looked very mean.

"Who are you?"

Super Sailor Earth asked.

"Who am I? Let's see... I am your worst nightmare!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon told Super Sailor Earth and she fired her staff at the Sailor Senshi.

"Why are you doing this?"

Super Sailor Mercury asked.

"Why?"

Super Sailor Blood Moon asked and then she continued.

"Because, I am evil! I am Sailor Blood Moon!"

She announced.

"Stop! Can't we work this out?"

Super Sailor Venus asked.

"Work it out? You got to be kidding! Take this!"

She replied and then fired her staff again!

"We can work this out!"

Super Sailor Mercury told her.

"Bah! Work it out! Later losers!"

She told them and Super Sailor Blood Moon vanished from their sight.

End Flashback

And that's how I came into the modern world. It took a hero to turn me around to the good side!

Flashback

"Sister, you are out of your mind!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon replied.

"So be it!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"Take this!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon fired her staff at Cosmos Sailor Moon.  
Cosmos Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"See, I will destroy you!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"I don't think so! Cosmos Wave Encircle!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon got up from the ground and used her staff. Super Sailor Blood Moon fell to the ground.

"I don't get it why you continue to be this way?"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"Because, I am evil! That's why."

Super Sailor Blood Moon answered.

"You weren't mean to be evil!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"Then die! GO TO HELL!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon yelled as she was going to strike, but she couldn't do it. Cosmos Sailor Moon looked surprised. She thought she was safe, but Super Sailor Blood Moon blasted her anyway.  
Cosmos Sailor Moon fell back to the ground.

"MAN!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon stated.

"This is the end! DIE!"

Super Sailor Blood Moon stated as she about to make another attack.  
Then Cosmos Sailor Moon used her weapon and knocked Super Sailor Blood Moon's weapons out of her hands and Super Sailor Blood Moon fell to the ground. Cosmos Sailor Moon retransformed back into Princess Serenity. Super Sailor Blood Moon was also retransformed.  
Then Princess Conformity got up and grabbed her evil sword and planned on striking her sister. Her sister spoke.

"Conformity, if you are going to kill me then do it! KILL! I won't stand it to see my loved one go on a rampage and hurt her own sister! So if it appeases your anger, then KILL ME!"

Princess Serenity yelled. Princess Conformity was stunned. She collapsed to the ground and her tears fell on the evil sword making it vanish forever. Her tears fell on her crystal the Red Crystal.  
Her tears purified it.

"I am sorry, I never meant the evil caused to you. I had been under a tremendous spell! Forgive me!"

Princess Conformity begged.

"Of course! Please be happy and stand up with me sister!"

Princess Serenity smiled as she helped Princess Conformity up on her feet.

"Minna, be friend her and forgive her, okay?"

Princess Serenity asked.

"HAI!"

Everyone agreed. Then Lord Fluorite and Lady Sphalerite appeared.

"Let's turn our powers on them!"

Princess Serenity stated.

"Right!"

Princess Conformity replied.

"Red Moon Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Make Up!"

The two daughters of Queen Serenity cried together and transformed.

End Flashback

And that's how I became good. What? How did I meet Prince Nicolas?  
Well, it happened this way...

Flashback

They came to the end of the line and saw Nicolas Fisk.  
A prince from Norway, a tall man with blond hair with a slight build.  
He had blue eyes and he stood 5'11" tall.

"So Nicolas Fisk. What country are you from and what do you do?"

Conformity asked.

"I am a sportsman. My name is Nicolas Fisk. I am a prince of Norway.  
I am the second in line. My brother Johan is first in line for the throne. I have been trained to participate in social events, crises,  
government, and how to treat a princess with respect."

Nicolas Fisk replied.

"I like what you have said."

Princess Conformity spoke in a pleased tone.

"Oh good."

Nicolas replied.

"So do you know why I selected you Prince Nicolas?"

Conformity asked.

"No, why?"

He replied.

"See, I don't have a betrothed. I need one. Not only that, but a boyfriend too. I hope you will be pleased with me."

Conformity told him.

"Oh, I am!"

Nicolas replied.

"Good. I should tell you about my past."

Conformity told him. Then she explained her past to him. He understood perfectly about what had happened and how she felt.

"Well, all that matters now is that all is well and that you're happy. Right?"

Nicolas asked.

"Yes. I like you! Come on! You can meet our friends back on Earth!"

End Flashback

Now, how did I become Sailor Moon? I'll tell you! It happened this way...

Flashback...

"Well look we have here! Princess Conformity herself."

Sailor Blood Moon spoke.

"I will defeat you!"

Princess Conformity stated.

"Let's see what you got!"

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"I will! Red Moon Power, Make Up!"

Princess Conformity agreed and transformed into Sailor Red Moon.

"Well, you look familiar. Ah know, it's just like my costume! It's red! It's still stained with the blood of those innocents that you have killed back then!"

Sailor Blood Moon stated.

"I will make everything right again!"

Sailor Red Moon stated.

"Really? HA! Don't make me laugh! Here! Feel some of my powers!"

Sailor Blood Moon told her counter part and sent a wave of energy at Sailor Red Moon. Sailor Red Moon fell to the ground. Sailor Red Moon struggled to get back on her feet. Finally she was up and started running towards Sailor Blood Moon.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Sailor Red Moon as she started using her staff like a sword. Sailor Blood did the same in blocking and then attacking again. Sailor Red Moon would block it again. Finally, Sailor Blood Moon knocked Sailor Red Moon to the ground.

"I won't be defeated by you! I will make a vow today. I will defeat you once and for all!"

Sailor Red Moon stated. Usagi wanted to help her sister, but Mamoru and Prince Nicolas stopped her.

"No, Usagi! It's best that your sister fight her own battle. This is a personal battle to rid of the worst evil. Just pray that she'll be successful."

Prince Nicolas. Usagi looked defeated, but replied,

"Okay."

Usagi replied. Sailor Red Moon used every ounce of energy to try to get up and muster every last ounce of strength. She spoke.

"Princess Mia, please forgive of my evil ways that I did back then!  
Please give me the redemption and strength that I need to beat Sailor Blood Moon!"

Sailor Red Moon spoke as she yelled.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Sailor Red Moon yelled as a white light overtook her and she was enclosed with white light. Her costume turned totally white. Her staff turned into a thin long sword which was also white. It obviously was made of silver. Everyone was stunned. Then Sailor Red Moon spoke once again,

"See Sailor Blood Moon, it is not possible for Sailor Red Moon to defeat you, but it possible for Sailor White Moon to do so!  
YES! I am now Sailor White Moon! I have received redemption!  
So, evil be gone! Silver Sword Power Up!"

Sailor White Moon told Sailor Blood Moon. Then Sailor White Moon continued again,

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor White Moon cried as she hurled the sword at Sailor Blood Moon. Sailor Blood Moon cried the most awful cry. Her costume disappeared as well as her flesh. All was left was the skeleton.  
The skeleton turned to dust. Everyone cheered. Kids ran up to Sailor White Moon.

"You look so pretty!"

A kid cheered.

"Thanks."

Sailor White Moon thanked the kid. Usagi went to her sister.

"Sis, congrats on your victory!"

Usagi congratulated her.

"Thanks! It's a new beginning for me. Now I have been redeemed.  
I am now Sailor White Moon and can use the second most powerful sword in the universe!"

Sailor White Moon replied.

End Flashback

Now you know pretty much what had happened to me and how I got here today. I was made unofficial leader after the capture of my sister's soul was taken captive. How did the Soul Crystals get in the hands of the Sailor Senshi? I'll tell you what happened. The Soul Master had brainwashed my sister and caused my sister to kill each of the Soul Senshi, except Sailor Hope!  
My sister finally broke free with the help of the Great Viking.  
Now we are in the greatest battle of our lives...

Now Sailor Hope was willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good, so the Senshi could defeat the Soul Master.

"Go ahead and take my life."

Sailor Hope told the Soul Master.

"Very well."

The Soul Master agreed. Super Sailor Mercury got in front of Sailor Hope.

"If you protect me, you won't be able to defeat the Soul Master."

I heard Sailor Hope tell Mercury. Sailor Mercury stepped aside.

"Go head. Kill me!"

Sailor Hope told her. The Soul Master came up to Sailor Hope and stabbed her with his staff. Sailor Hope made a scream.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Hope screamed as she fell into Super Sailor Mercury's arms. Sailor Hope's transformation broke!

"Thank you Ami-Chan! Thank you for trying to protect me! But you need my crystal to defeat him."

Sailor Hope whispered to Super Sailor Mercury.

"Thank you for believing in me!"

Super Sailor Mercury told Sailor Hope.

"I am glad I met you! You're as gentle as water. Goodbye..."

Sailor Hope told her. Sailor Hope died and turned into blue particles of light! One lone blue light particle came down and crystallized in Super Sailor Mercury's hands!

"Take my Hope Crystal! It's yours! You have earned it!"

The voice over of Sailor Hope told her.

"Arigato!"

Sailor Mercury thanked Sailor Hope as she stood up.

"Hope..."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke. Then she retransformed and collapsed to the ground.

"USAGI!"

Everyone called out to her as Usagi fell. She was caught by Super Sailor Mars!

"Usagi... what's happening?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"With Sailor Hope sacrificed her life, I cannot remain alive anymore. I am almost gone..."

Usagi told them. She stopped to take a deep breath.

"You can't die! We need you!"

Super Sailor Venus begged her.

"I am truly sorry for have burdened you all! Go! There's no time for tears! The Soul Master must be defeated, before the Earth is doomed! Conformity, I give you the role of leadership of my team! Lead them to victory! Minna, work as a team and stay unified or all is lost if you don't if you don't defeat the Soul Master..."

Usagi spoke some more. Then she stopped to take another breath.  
Then she spoke again.

"Mamo-san, I am sorry I can't be with you anymore... don't kill yourself for my behalf... remain living and help the Earth on my behalf! Minna, I love you! I have one last request..."

Usagi told them.

"What is your last request?"

Super Sailor Mars asked.

"Tell... my... my family... I love... them..."

Usagi told them. Then she closed her eyes and quietly passed away.  
Mercury checked for Usagi's pulse. She got none.

"I am sorry, Usagi is dead."

Super Sailor Mercury told them. Super Sailor Mars embraced Usagi's dead body and wept.

"No... this can't be true, it can't!"

Super Sailor Mars spoke in a sorrowful tone. The Emissary appeared!

"Minna! Usagi will always be in your hearts! You must remember that Usagi's very own soul was damaged by the Soul Master and with the Soul Senshi gone, Usagi could not have remained alive! Now, this is no time for tears or sorrows! Rise and be proud that you're Sailor Senshi!"

The Emissary told them and vanished. The Spirit of Sailor Life appeared.

"Minna, those crystals we entrusted you with, has the power to defeat the Soul Master. Now you must release their power with a good memory of your deceased princess!"

Sailor Life told them and vanished.

"Watch me sister! I'll make you proud!"

I told my deceased sister as I stood up.

"We will be victorious!"

Super Sailor Mars told the dead body of her friend. She gently laid Usagi's head on the ground as she stood up. I went first in thinking of a good memory of my sister!

Flashback

"Sister, I am glad that you beat Sailor Blood Moon!"

Usagi spoke to her sister.

"Thanks!"

Constance replied.

End Flashback

"Onesan! Life Crystal Power Up!"

Sailor White Moon thought and then powered up her life crystal!

"Usagi..."

Super Sailor Venus speaks as she thinks back.

Flashback

"You're Sailor V-Chan, right?"

Usagi asked.

"Yep! In the flesh!"

Minako replied.

"COOL!"

Usagi spoke with dreamy eyes!

End Flashback

"Usagi! Light Crystal! Power Up!"

Super Sailor Venus thought and she power up her crystal!

"Usagi..."

Super Sailor Jupiter spoke in a sad tone as she remembered something.

Flashback

"WOW! I love the food that you made!"

Usagi spoke with dreamy eyes.

"You're not afraid of me?"

Makoto asked.

"HUH! Why should I be?"

Usagi answered a question with a question.

End Flashback

"USAGI-CHAN! WISDOM CRYSTAL! POWER UP!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Usagi... I miss you..."

Super Sailor Mars called out as she thought back...

Flashback

"Usagi, you granted my birthday wish!"

Rei replied in a weak voice.

"I didn't understand what you said until a moment ago."

Cosmos Sailor Moon answered.

"Thank you Usagi! Now to you Pyromaniac! No one possesses my own body and gets away with it! Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

End Flashback

"Usagi-Chan! Thank you! PURITY CRYSTAL! POWER UP!"

Super Sailor Mars powered up her crystal!

"Usako!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he thought back.

Flashback

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you rescued me again!"

Sailor Moon spoke up as he rescued her.

"I am always at your service."

He replied.

End Flashback

"Usako! LOVE CRYSTAL! POWER UP!"

Tuxedo Kamen called out. His crystal powered up.

"Usagi..."

Super Sailor Mercury thought back...

Flashback

Ami was on the beach and reading a textbook. Usagi took the book away and spoke.

"There's a time for study and a time for play. This isn't the time for you to be studying!"

Usagi told her.

"You're right! Let's play!"

Ami replied.

End Flashback

"Usagi... I'm sorry... HOPE CRYSTAL! POWER UP!"

Super Sailor Mercury powered up her crystal.

"For Usagi!"

I spoke.

"SOUL CRYSTALS! POWER UP! RELEASE YOUR HOLY POWER!"

The Inner Senshi called out as the power was being released.  
The spirits of the Soul Senshi appeared as the powers were sent as a huge beam and attacked the Soul Master head on! The Soul Master turned into dust! The dust blew away! Then the powers of the Soul Senshi destroyed the spaceship of the Soul Master! Then the powers of the Soul Senshi vanished.  
Then the sky returned to normal. Then the Sailor Senshi retransformed back into their civilian forms. Constance transformed into princess Conformity! Princess Conformity went over to her dead sister and picked her up in her arms and carried her. The townspeople watched them. A little girl spoke to her mother.

"Is Sailor Moon dead?"

The girl asked.

"I am afraid so sweetheart."

The mother replied as she lost one of her own!

Princess Conformity and the Sailor Senshi made their long trek to the Hikawa Shrine. Luna and Artemis met them.

"Tell me that Usagi is just asleep."

Luna spoke in a desperate tone.

"I am sorry Luna, Usagi is no longer alive."

Princess Conformity replied in a sad tone. The Sailor Senshi went inside. Princess Conformity laid her dead sister on the couch while Rei went to call Usagi's parents. Rei dialed the number for Usagi's house.  
The phone rang.

"Hello?"

Ikuko answered.

"This is Rei Hino, Usagi's friend! I need you to come to the Hikawa Shrine immediately!"

Rei urged them.

"Okay. We are on our way."

Ikuko answered as she hung up the phone. Moments later the Tsukino's arrived there and went in where Usagi was laying.  
The Outer Senshi blocked Usagi's dead body!

"What's going on?"

Ikuko asked.

"I'm am truly sorry..."

Rei spoke in a sad voice.

"Why are you so sad?"

Ikuko asked. The Outer Senshi moved out of the way where the Tsukino family could see Usagi's body. Ikuko noticed that Usagi's body no longer moved and that she was not breathing.

"What's going on?"

Kenji asked. Princess Conformity spoke.

"My sister and your daughter... Usagi has died!"

Princess Conformity spoke in a sad tone.

"I see... I knew it would come."

Ikuko spoke in a soft despairing tone.

Rei put her hand on Ikuko's shoulder.

"She needs to buried. You can call the funeral home to have them pick up the body. Mamoru and I can pick out something nice for Usagi to wear."

Rei spoke to her.

"Okay..."

Ikuko responded quietly.

Days later...

The funeral came and went. Usagi was in a white dress which Mamoru and the others pooled their money so that Usagi could be buried with something beautiful on her. Her ponytails were laid over the front part of her body and her brooch were in her hands, which were laid across her body. Her body looked like she was just asleep. Each of the Senshi placed a single red rose in Usagi's coffin. Mamoru put a whole dozen roses in there! After the funeral, the Senshi were sitting at the Hikawa Shrine when a white flash occurred!

"What's going on?"

Constance asked. The spirit of Usagi appeared.

"Hello everyone, I wanted to say goodbye properly."

The spirit of Usagi spoke as set her feet on the ground.

"Usagi!"

They cried.

"Thank you for everything! Because you defeated the Soul Master, my spirit was free again! And the Soul Senshi is also with me!"

Usagi spoke as the Soul Senshi appeared. Usagi spoke again.

"The Soul Senshi had to die so you could defeat the Soul Master and so my spirit could find its way to heaven!"

Usagi answered.

"She'll always be with us... We'll look after her."

Sailor Life told them.

"The love that you share between you... embraces you!"

Usagi spoke to them. Angels in the sky appeared along with a long stairway that led to heaven!

"Usagi, they are waiting for you."

Ami told her.

"We'll take care of her. Princess it's time to go."

Sailor Life told her.

"Goodbye."

Usagi's spirit told them and turned around and started walking up the stairway with the Soul Senshi leading her towards heaven. Then the stairway and then angels vanished! Usagi's spirit and the spirits of the Soul Senshi were also gone.  
Constance stood up.

"Thank you Onechan!"

Constance thanked her.

Two years later...

I visit my sister's grave often. I remember the good times I had with her and I'll never forget how she believed in me.  
Who am I? I am Constance Tsukino. I am also Sailor White Moon and Princess Conformity! I have a special gift... the ability to save the world... or is it my curse? Anyway.  
the struggle and conflict that my sister endured I cannot forget. This was my story on how I lost my sister to the Soul Master and how her soul was freed to dwell in heaven!

TO BE CONTINUED IN: PASSION OF ONESELF III: RESURRECTION!

This story was completed on: 10/17/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2004, 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


End file.
